Welcome To Existence
by Emerald-Rosalie
Summary: Em/Bella. New Moon/Eclipse AU. Bella never jumped, Edward never came back. Three years have gone by and life for The Cullens has changed epically. No longer united, Emmett sets out on a journey to take back his life, and gives his heart along the way...
1. Chapter 1

*****Very, very AU. Does deal with a major character death. No flames please, you were warned.*****

**Disclaimer: I do not make any money from this, nor do I own the characters.  
**

* * *

_Honey, It's been a long time coming,_

_And I can't stop now,_

_Such a long time running,_

_And I can't stop now,_

_Can you hear my heart beating,_

_Can you hear that sound,_

_Cause I can't help thinking,_

_And I don't look down._

Embrace, Gravity.

* * *

**Emmett**

**(Two years previously) **

The sound of god awful pain filled my ears and I closed my eyes for a spilt second and tried my hardest to block it out. But my heart knew the person it belonged to, and it screamed out for me protect what was mine. My instincts flew into overload as a plume of purple smoke blew up around me; the smell of the skin burning was enough to choke me. I pushed through the Newborns, not caring about any of them trying to take a snap at me; I'd take them on, no problem. I had to get to her. She was my entire reason for living, my life, my perfect immortal angel.

I crossed the field, the venom of countless vampires bubbling on my ravaged fore arms, until I saw her. Her beautiful face, a picture of peace and tranquility, tossed aside as her body burned in everlasting orange flame. I roared with grief, my brain screaming for revenge, begging for murder. For the first time in over 70 years, I saw red.

Red was the color of my love for my wife; the color of my eyes when she had saved my life, the color of her seventh wedding dress when we married again, a decade ago. My pain was red; a ferocious burning in the pit of my stomach, threatening to bubble over any second and consume me whole. It traveled up through my throat, and I screamed her name, the torturous agony in my voice bringing causing silence to all around me.

Then it exploded inside me; the fearsome thirst, the traitorous side of my kind. The need to kill, the bloodlust, the urge to rip apart the thing that had murdered my wife. I sprang forward and seized the Newborn by the throat, ripping through his neck with my teeth, tearing his arms and legs from his body.

_I could smell Rosalie's scent on his hands._

I snarled once more and his body became a pile of limbs underneath my fingers. I reached into my pocket, struck a match and lit his body alight. Vengeance was mine. Another one hit me from behind, and I staggered forward, his strength was his advantage. I grabbed him by his hair and tossed him over onto the floor, pining him down and ripped his head from his shoulders. His body struggled underneath mine until I ripped into several bloody pieces. His blood was potent in his dead veins, his body still absorbing his former life force.

I took down two more, until a single lone vampire was left. I recognized her instantly; her flame red hair was unforgettable, the color of my pain, the cause of all of our suffering was summed up in one single name.

Victoria.

Anger flared inside me as I joined my family, each of us crouching down, our teeth bared.

Edward circled her; his stance defensive. This was his fight; her mate had tortured Bella, and this was their final showdown. I could see his fingers were itching to tear her head from her vile body and burn her; I felt his pain. We gathered around her, each one of us crazy with grief until she was surrounded. Only then did she realize the enormity of what she had done. She had not only taken my mate, but violated everything we held dear. She had taken a daughter, a sister, one that was not only loved, but cherished.

Esme's eyes were wild with pain, as were Carlisle's. Edward surged forward and slammed her into the rock face, causing it to split under the force of his blow. Victoria screamed in agony as Edward pulled one of her arms clean off. Jasper leapt in front of Alice, blocking her from attacking. Esme's snarls filled the circle and she rushed toward Victoria and tore her remaining arm away. Jasper's cries were of furious agony as my emotions all but drowned him. Victoria's head was gone in a flash; rolling to the side where Jasper stood, his boot resting atop of it.

A mate for a mate, she had called it. But the footing wasn't even in the slightest. She had taken something from all of us today; yet still I did not feel as if she had paid the full price for her crimes against us. Her body was torn into eight separate pieces, each set alight individually. I stood and watched her burn, waiting for the satisfaction to seep in, but it never came.

I looked around, staring into the eyes of my family. Alice was shaking with grief; her tiny frame supported by Jasper, who in turn looked absolutely distraught. Esme collapsed to the ground, hysterically crying in tearless sobs for her oldest daughter. Carlisle fell beside her, and for the first time in my entire existence, I saw my father openly grieve.

Edward came at me before I could even blink.

I fell lifelessly, limp into his arms.

She was gone.

My Rose was dead.

* * *

**Present Day**

I closed my eyes and willed god to take me. I knew full well I was unbreakable, but the pain inside my hollow chest was still so raw, it felt like the past year had been squeezed into a single timeless day. For me, the sun didn't rise and fall as it once had. The glow and warmth of the light had been sucked into farthest corners of the universe, never to be unleashed again.

I had once relished the sun, its rays turning my skin into something of beauty. I had revered those days; I held them tight within my heart, under lock and key. I could never let them go, because she was still there in my mind, my beautiful angel, calling to me, calming me in her arms. But the angel was warm now, when once she had been so cold. She was smiling, her violet eyes shining as she welcomed me, her arms wide and loving.

"Why do you cry?" she asked me, and I did not have an answer.

I wanted to tell her that it was for her that I grieved. For her, my heart broke into a thousand pieces, never to be molded into place again. It was jagged, smashed and bereft. How could a heart be lacerated into so many pieces, yet feel an undeniable spark of life deep within? A life without the angel was not worth living.

She leaned over me, her smile warm, her blush the color of the sweetest rose. _My Rose_, my heart murmured, she had come to take me. Her finger dragged over my cheek, and I felt something warm growing inside my chest, piecing me together, making me whole again.

She held out a sparking gem in her hand, the Ruby glinting in the sunlight. I knew what it was. It was the piece of my heart that would always be hers. She brought the stone to her mouth and kissed it, her wonderful violet eyes falling on me once more. She sighed wistfully, as she looked at me, her eyes shining with compassionate love. She reminded me of our father at that very moment, so much.

She had kind, laughing eyes. Eyes that had seen so much pain, yet never lost faith. My body longed for her touch. Just a sign that she was really here with me, yet I knew undeniably that this was my final goodbye. God was calling his angel back.

She placed a single kiss against my forehead, the warmth surrounding her encasing me.

"My angel," she whispered, "My one and only, be bright, be happy, and most of all, be_ loved_."

"I love you, Rosie,"

"I love you too, Emmett, with everything I am, and was,"

With that, she was gone.

* * *

I needed to hunt. The thirst was overpowering me, even though we were in a rural area, I could still smell the blood of the family who lived a mile away from us. I listened to my family moving around the house, Edward solitary and alone, much like I was. We had been from Forks, for almost two years now. The difference was clear in all of us. We were still very much a family, yet we lived separate lives. Edward was still mourning for Bella, refusing to let Alice keep the link to her future open.

I don't know how he could have left her. She was weak, vulnerable, and so very human. She needed him more than he ever knew; it was evident in the way she looked at him. I knew how she felt, because even though I came through my attack changed, I idolized Rosalie the way she did Edward. The only thing I ever noticed between them is that Bella seemed to drift toward Edward more than Edward ever did toward her. There is a bond between a vampire and their mate that cannot be broken; to break it would cause physical pain if the bond is torn in an unnatural way.

I stepped out of my bedroom into the hall, tensing for a moment as I looked left to right. My way was clear, and I leapt out the second story window, landing on my feet in the vast open space of our garden. I could see the impressive length Esme had gone to attain perfection, and it was breathtaking.

I turned to run towards the woods when something caught my eye. I came to a complete standstill on the winding path in front of me. Hundreds of Violets were spread out before me, in full bloom. I felt a flash of pain in my heart, and my eyes prickled, waiting for the tears I would never shed. The scent of the flowers invaded my senses and I reached out to pick one, carefully not to tear its beautiful petals.

I could see her beautiful eyes filled with love and warmth, as she wished me her final goodbye, and yet now it did not sadden me. I knew she was in a far better place, somewhere where she could finally have her hearts desire. She was in heaven; I had no doubts about that.

I jogged the woods, sniffed the air, confident that I was completely alone, and set off into a run. It was completely exhilarating to be free of the confines of the house, to be free of the pity filled stares of my siblings, and the angst filled eyes of my parents. I just wished it would all go away. I wished I could bury it away, and never let it see the light of day again. I knew deep down I was still broken, but I knew that with time I would slowly heal.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, and make no money, all situations, and some plot aspects belong to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Welcome to the fallout,_

_Welcome to existence,_

_The tension is here,_

_Between who you are and who you could be,_

_Between how it is and how it should be,_

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor,_

_I dare you to move,_

_I dare you to move,_

_Like today never happened,_

_Today never happened before,_

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell.._

_Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell,_

_Where can you run to escape from yourself?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Where you gonna go?_

_Salvation is here…_

Dare You To Move - Switchfoot

* * *

**Welcome To Existence: Chapter 2: Dare You To Move**

* * *

**Emmett POV**

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Day by day I was getting stronger; the pain in my chest was loosening slightly as time wore on. I seemed to focus more on keeping my mind occupied, and judging by the looks Edward was giving me, it definitely seemed to work. It touched me that my family seemed to gravitate toward me, Jasper and Alice even more so than Edward. Edward was as awkward as ever, but even he seemed to want to spend time just talking.

I had never been more grateful for the love or compassion of my parents than I had during these last few years. Esme's undeniable ability had helped me through the dark times and Carlisle's wisdom and gentle persuasion had led me to believe that there could be more for me after all.

I knew Edward didn't like to talk about our time in Forks, but to me and the rest of our family, Forks was _home_. If there was one place we needed to be right now, it was back home. If not for peace of mind, I needed to go back to where it all began. It wasn't about remembering Rosalie; the precious memories I had of her, I held tightly within my heart. It was about grasping some sort of normal existence.

For us, there is never one set place we ever call home, except for the warmth of our mates embrace. When I was human, my home was in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. Now, I felt my home was in Forks. Every trace of home was gone from where we were now. Seattle was cold and dreary, and felt out of sync.

I couldn't help but think about Bella in this whole situation. This had all been about protecting her. Edward had a fixated obsession on saving her, even when she wasn't aware of it. Who had been left to pick up the pieces after he left her? Was she coping well, moving on? We had no idea. The first news we had heard was Alice's panicked explanations as she threw clothes into bags.

_"It's Bella. Oh God, it's Bella!"_

The whole family had flown into panic mode as we prepared to intercept the newborns that Victoria had trained to kill her. Alice had seen a vampire called Riley snooping around Bella's home, taking her belongings to familiarize the recruits with her scent.

Without her ever knowing, Carlisle had journeyed back to Forks to speak with The Quileute Elders, who agreed to keep a close watch on Bella, as the battle loomed nearer. When Carlisle returned, Edward tried his hardest to resist the urge to ask about Bella, knowing that Carlisle had asked about her wellbeing. Alice had been as meddlesome as ever, insisting she needed to know how her best friend was fairing.

What tore Edward apart the most was learning that he had succeeded. Bella _had _moved on, in some respects. Edward deserved to feel that way; he had after all left her, despite our protests. It felt like our family had been torn apart, each of us separate, yet still clinging onto each other by the thinnest thread.

* * *

It was Alice's determination that brought us to our current situation. Without Edward knowing, Alice had continued to monitor Bella's future. With a select few knowing, it was easy to keep it from Edward. Alice had seen her forming a close friendship with Jacob Black, Billy Blacks son, leading to a possible relationship. I knew this would tear Edward apart, not only had she moved on to certain degree, but she had moved on to another supernatural being.

The Blacks were the descendants of Shape Shifters. Depending on their feelings or emotions, they could change at will. The animal of choice? Werewolves. God damn Werewolves. What the hell was Edward's problem? Was he insane? Literally, he was sending a lamb to the slaughter. I didn't know what the hell he was thinking, how he could leave her without leaving the other half of himself with her.

The change in Edward was significant, his once shining demeanor was scuffed and dark; his soul was marred. His extreme and ever present arrogance and stubborn personality only served to alienate every single member of our family.

Jasper was a nervous wreck, off my feelings alone he was begging Alice to let him get away; he couldn't stand the sorrow radiating off each one of us. Not that losing Rose hadn't affected each of us, the loss of Bella months before had doubled the pain. Bella may as well of died, the way Esme mourned her. That certainly didn't help Edward's moods.

I knew he had it bad with whole mind reading stuff, but come on; he lived in a twenty four hour pity party. Woe is me. He didn't seem to be able to grasp the fact that he left her. It's not like he had to watch her being torn apart, and murdered before he had any time to stop it. His pain was pitiful compared to mine. The thought of blaming him for everything had crossed my mind, but it vanished straight away. Edward hadn't led the Newborns to Rosalie, and he sure as hell didn't cause her death.

There was only one innocent party in all of this, and that was Bella. All she had done was fell in love with a boy; albeit a 108 man child, only to have a crazed Vampire hunt and attack her and scar her for life. If it was me, I'd want a little more from him than brooding and surliness.

It was just a normal day, as generic as any other; we were playing Monopoly. Alice, as usual was winning, she had the best properties and she had well and truly kicked my ass. I was just about to play the banker when her eyes glazed over and she shuddered. Jasper was at her side in an instant, as she breathed erratically, gripping his arm. Jesus, it looked like she was in pain.

"Emmett…" she breathed, and my stomach plummeted, "Bella!"

What did she see? Oh Lord, what did she see?

Jasper shook her; she was like a rag doll in his arms, her short spiky hair in disarray. She blinked several times, and went limp in his arms. It was a good job the rest of the family was out hunting; otherwise there would have been chaos. Jasper laid her out on the sofa, and held her hand. I went round to the other side of her and smoothed her hair out her face. As I went to lower my hand, she caught it in her tiny grip.

"You are going to be so happy," she choked, "So, so happy."

My breath caught in my throat.

"Oh Emmett!" she cried and launched herself at me, her tiny but steel like arms wrapping round my neck like a vice, "If I could cry, God, I'd cry a river over this!"

I set her tiny body back on the ground and frowned at her. I'd heard my name and then _Bella's. _

What the hell did I have to do with Bella? Sure I cared for her, but I didn't have any links to her what so ever.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked.

She bit her bottom lip, her perfect teeth shining in the sunlight.

"I saw you…and Bella. Together, back in Forks."

"What do you mean together?" I demanded, my mind going into overdrive of a thousand possibilities.

Alice rolled her eyes, her carefree manner grating on my nerves. She had just destroyed my peace of mind, and blown the situation wide open, and she was rolling her eyes at me? Was she serious? I exhaled angrily, as she tapped her foot.

"You done?" she asked and I nodded stiffly, "Thank god."

"Alice," I growled, my fists clenching.

"I saw you, with Bella and Charlie. You were watching the Mariners game, and…and," stuttered Alice.

_Alice NEVER stuttered._

"And what?" I asked, losing patience.

"You were holding hands," she said softly, causing my eyes to bulge.

"That's not possible," I said with a shake of my head.

"Emmett," she began, but I cut her off with a wave of my hand.

"It's not possible, Alice, because I still love my wife. I could never love another like I loved her. You're wrong," I hissed and Jasper sprung up, his stance defensive.

"Jasper, no," Alice murmured, "Emmett, you need to realize that I only see what has been decided. Somebody, somewhere, has set the wheels in motion. Yours and Bella's paths will cross again,"

* * *

There was only one thought that was a constant in my head; what about Edward? Bella was Edward's. Did she honestly expect me to believe that I was going to fall in love with my brother's mate? That thought was wrong on so many levels. I'd always seen Bella as nothing more than a sister. A klutzy loveable girl, who I genuinely really liked, despite Rosalie's standoffish demeanor. Would it ever be possible for me to see her as something more than a friend or sibling?

I sure as hell was glad that Edward wasn't here to witness this. He would rip my head off, or rather he would try. I hope to god that Edward would never find out about this, because the brother was extremely territorial. I'd seen the psychotic look in Edward's eyes more than once when Bella's name was accidentally mentioned. I don't think Edward understands what its like to be separated from your mate. It feels like a dagger has spilt you wide open and your essence, your life force, is being sucked away slowly. He just seemed to brood a little more than usual.

Edward had gone to stay with our family in Denali, or rather, he was enjoying being waited on hand and foot by Tanya. I didn't know why he just didn't take her up on her offer. She was hot for him, and had been for decades.

My mind drifted back to my present situation. Alice had said that one way or another; Bella and I were destined to be together. A part of me had dared to hope for a second as I witnessed Alice's reaction. The sheer joy I felt as she exploded with happiness made my soul sing. I wanted more than anything to feel that little spark of life within myself once more. I needed to feel it.

A soft knocking on my bedroom door kicked me from my reverie. A wary looking Alice entered the room, closing the door behind her. I had no idea why, everyone in the house could hear us regardless. She walked over to my stereo and cranked Timberland up high. I frowned at her and she motioned for the door. She flitted over toward the bed and moved up real close.

"I need to know what I'm going to tell you now will be kept between us, Em," she spoke softly into my ear.

I nodded and she continued.

"You arrive back in Forks three days from now; Edward is still in Denali, with no clue. I saw Esme asking you to go back to Forks and collect some stuff for her. While you are there, you will see Bella," she stopped and looked at my face.

"Continue," I urged eager to know.

"Bella is overjoyed to see you, ecstatic even. I see you telling her about Rose, and Emmett, it pains me to even think of her reaction. She is devastated. You have to believe me when I say this, but you two are destined to be together,"

"I don't know, Alice," I breathed, "Bella is like a sister to me,"

"I've seen it Em, I seen her with you. Laughing, talking, but most of all, happy."

"I don't know if I could, Ali, how can I love her?" I asked.

"You can and you will," Alice reassured me.

"What about Edward?" I questioned and she grinned.

"Edward is going to find himself with his hands full very soon, and I mean full," she snickered.

I smiled.

"Em, will you promise me something?" she asked.

"Anything, Alice,"

"When you see her, tell her I miss her? And that I love her?"

"I swear, little one, as soon as I see her."

"Bring her back to us, Emmett?" she requested.

"I'll try,"

"That's all I ask of you," she smiled.

She turned the stereo off and opened the door, "Moms home in 3, 2....and 1."

"Alice, Emmett, Jasper! Can you kids come down here for a minute?" shouted Esme.

"Welcome to your destiny, Emmett," Alice giggled.

I had a feeling destiny was only the half of it.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_Well I just heard the news today, _

_It seems my life is going to change,_

_ I closed my eyes, begin to pray, _

_Then tears of joy stream down my face,_

_ With arms wide open,_

_ Under the sunlight,_

_ Welcome to this place I'll show you everything,_

_ With arms wide open,_

_ With arms wide open,_

_ Well I don't know if I'm ready,_

_ To be the man I have to be,_

_I'll take a breath, _

_I'll take her by my side,_

_ We stand in awe, we've created life... _

With Arms Wide Open - Creed

* * *

As I pulled into the driveway of our home, I felt an urgent sense of relief flood me. The winding path in front of me grew lighter with every yard; as did the feeling in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't describe the feelings that were flying through my body as I parked up outside the garage. The gleaming white walls were just as they once were; like time had stood still. I punched our key code into the security pad on the garage door, and stood back as it rose.

Jasper's Escalade was the only car left behind, and I smoothed my hand over the black bonnet, blowing the dust from my fingers that had lingered. I remembered I had stood on this exact same spot, as Edward broke the balance within our family, dividing us. The tire marks from Rosalie's BMW were still there on the concrete floor. I bent down and touched the black scuff, a memory flashing in my mind.

She had been so excited about that god damn car; Carlisle had ordered it for her birthday, his treat for his daughter. Alice had cooed and stroked the car like it was baby, while the men of the family had stood back and admired. Even now, I still couldn't drive the car; it was stored away in our garage back in Seattle. But Jasper's car, hell yes, I could _so _drive that.

I pulled the Jeep into the garage and lowered the door. The spare set of keys to the house hung just above the door. I reached up, grabbed them and opened the door. The smell of stale blood hit my nose as I stepped through into the utility room. The scent of Bella's blood lingered in the air, even though the mishap that placed it there, happened so long ago.

I pulled off the white sheets covering the furniture and folded them up. I looked across the vast open space that had once housed six vampires; it felt empty, dead. Everything was still here, in our haste to get away, only precious things were packed. Carlisle's books and his father's cross, Alice's _entire _wardrobe, and Esme's photographs. There was one lone photo in a frame on top of the mantel. It was taken after we had gotten back from the prom. My arms were wrapped around Rosalie's waist, my pose mimicking my two brothers'. The six of us looked so relaxed.

I looked at the way Bella was standing in Edward's arms. She looked the picture of happiness, while he looked tense, his smile forced. I couldn't see how she wasn't fooled by him. Her blood may have sung to him, but her heart certainly didn't. I felt almost sorry for Bella; but I knew deep down, if she could move on with her life, she would be fine.

I cleared the rest of the rooms, and came to a stand still as I stood outside the final room. Behind that door was the very essence of Rosalie. I pushed the door open and took a deep breath. Her sweet honeysuckle scent washed over me, calming me. Every thing in this room reminded me of her; from the red satin bedding to the white leather bed head.

I opened my wardrobe, whooping when I found my favorite Rockport books buried under the mountains of high heels. These were my hunting bear shoes! I had missed them so much. I couldn't help but laugh at myself. I felt a little lighter, freer. Coming here had broken something inside me. The tight, restricted feel of suffocation was gone.

I was home.

* * *

I was sorting through my shit in the car, when my cell phone rang; I snickered when I looked at the caller display.

"Hello Pixie," I grinned.

"Hey Emmy," trilled Alice, "Jasper asked me to call. He said touch the Escalade and you die,"

I laughed, the sound filling the garage.

"Tell him to bring it on, shorty, have him come down, bite Bella, and we can all have a party," I snorted.

"Emmett!" she scolded, "That was unfair,"

"I'm joking. Besides, I have to head into town, a bunch of light bulbs have blown in the house, and there is nothing to watch, the cable is out and Jasper took all the DVD's."

"So, are you going to Port Angeles?" she asked excitedly.

I didn't like the tone of her voice; she was almost giddy. On most people it was cute, on Alice it was _scary. _

"Maybe. Why?" I asked, cautiously.

She sighed, and I could hear Jasper laughing in the background. "Have fun," she giggled.

_Uh oh._

"What did you see?" I asked, and she giggled again.

"Nothing,"

"You're such a little liar, Alice." I smiled and snapped my cell shut.

I gathered up the trash from the car, and slung it in the bin. I picked up the keys to Jasper's Escalade and grinned as my cell vibrated in my pocket.

Port Angeles here I come.

* * *

Port Angeles was buzzing; even in the early evening it was crowded. I pulled up outside Smiths DIY and hopped out, pressing the alarm button on the key chain. I walked inside and smiled; Angela Webber was behind the counter, her head buried in a biology text book. I walked down one of the aisles, looking for the light bulbs. I picked up a dozen, pausing to grab some bags for the vacuum cleaner. Esme had practically begged me to get to work on the place; I wondered for a second whether she was in on Alice's little secret.

Angela didn't look up as she started to ring through my purchases. Only pausing when I handed her my credit card.

"Cullen," she muttered, and then gasped, looking up.

"Hey Angela," I grinned, and she blushed.

"Emmett," she smiled, "How are you?"

"Good, how are you and Ben?" I asked, leaning on the counter as she swiped my card.

Her face lit up, and she beamed at me, "We are great," she said as she showed me the ring on her finger.

"Congratulations,"

"Thank you," she sighed, happily, "How are the rest of the family?"

"Great! Mom and dad are cool; Alice is as annoying as ever. Jaspers is his usual self, and Edward, well, he's just Edward." I was avoiding the obvious question, and knew any minute; Rosalie was bound to be mentioned.

"And Rosalie?" she asked.

I knew the pained look on my face was her answer; she pressed her hand to her mouth and shook her head.

"Oh Emmett, I'm so sorry," she said, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you, Angela." I professed.

"Is that why you've come back to town?" she asked, "Are the others coming back too?"

"It's just me for now; Edwards in Alaska studying and everyone else is just getting on with their lives."

"Well, I know somebody who will be glad to see you," she smiled softly, and indicated to the store over the road.

"Is that where she works?" I asked, my eyebrow raised.

Angela nodded, and I signed the receipt she held out for me. I bid her goodbye and walked out the store, pausing to put the bags on the back seat. I looked across the street at the small Borders store and sighed. I really _did _need DVD's. I knew going in there would kick start everything, and that my future would be out of my hands.

What would life be like for me, living one day to the next? A life of solitude and grief? Did I want to become jaded and bitter, and lose myself in the process? My train of thought ended there, as I looked up at the store front. Locking the car _again_; I made my way across the street.

Welcome to my destiny, indeed.

* * *

I looked like a loner as I lingered around the classics aisle. I picked up Weekend at Bernie's and snickered. I loved this movie, but Rose hated it. I kept hold of it and carried on perusing the movies. By the time I'd finished, I had over thirty movies in my basket; I was just putting in ones without even looking. I looked like an idiot carrying this stupid damn thing.

"_If you could just put the new copies of Dark Lover out, that would be great." _I heard a soft voice ask.

I sniffed the air subtly and my senses burst as the sweetest scent filled my nostrils. It was like freesia wrapped around vanilla. I recognized it straight away: Bella was nearby, and good God she smelled fantastic. The delicate smell of her didn't enrage me like it did to Edward; it didn't bring out the monster. Instead, it urged me to protect her, to keep her away from harms way.

Her scent faded, and I quickly paid for my purchases. The clerk gave me a funny look as she handed me the bags. I smiled awkwardly as I walked away. Damn, what I wouldn't give to be Edward for an hour, his mind reading ability would have come in handy right about now.

I was just about to head out the door, when I heard a sharp intake of breath from behind me. The sound of the books falling from her hands to the floor echoed in my mind. I turned around slowly, willing myself not to spin at inhuman speed; she was looking at me, her eyes wide, her hand drifted toward her mouth.

"Emmett?" she whispered, stepping cautiously toward me.

"Hey, Bella," I smiled hesitantly.

"Oh dear God," she gasped, and her eyes lit up.

"Emmett!" she cried, and launched herself at me. I dropped my bags and wrapped my arms around her, the smile etched on my face.

"Long time no see," I grinned as she stood back, keeping her hands on my upper arms.

"Yeah," she smiled as she looked around, "I've missed you so much!"

"Me too, Bella! It's been too long, how are you?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Never mind me! Where is everybody? Are they back with you too?" she asked hopefully.

"It's just me; I'm in town grabbing some stuff for Esme. I'm staying at the house for a couple of weeks," I explained and she frowned.

"Why do I feel like there is something you're not telling me?" she questioned and I panicked a little.

_Damn. I forgot she was so damn intuitive. _

"Is there any chance that we can get together?" I inquired, "To talk?"

"I'm just about finished here, so anytime is good for me," she confessed.

_Question time._

* * *

I waited for her outside, the Escalade looming ominously outside the store. She walked out, grinning when she saw me. She climbed into the passenger seat, placing her bag at her feet. As I drove, I couldn't help but glance over at her. She had changed so much in the last three years; she was now a twenty one year old woman. Her face was thinner, her hair much longer, running down her back like mahogany waves. The soft whoosh of her heartbeat was like music to my ears.

I was speeding down the highway, the familiar scenery of Forks behind me, and for a second I forgot the circumstances that had brought me here. I laughed as the warm scent of the grassy fields seeped in through the open window. Bella was staring at me like I was a crazy ass. I shrugged my shoulders and she smiled.

"Where do you want go, Bells?" I asked, curiously.

"Where ever you want," she gestured with a wave of her hand.

"Do you want to go to the house?"

Her head whipped round to look at me; she was biting her lip hesitantly. I saw her eyebrows pull together for a second before she relaxed a little.

"I think that would be good for me," she agreed with a slight nod of her head.

I breathed a sigh of relief. My mind had drawn a blank on where we could go.

As I pulled into the winding drive I saw Bella clutch to the side of the seat. Her shoulders were tight with tension as the house came into view. I couldn't stop looking at her face. Her eyes were darting round the forecourt of the house, looking wildly for something that would break her façade. I could see her barely holding herself together as I parked the car outside the garage door.

I moved to open her door as she stepped out; she pulled her bag over her shoulder. I could see her hands shaking as I walked up behind her. She stood at the door her hand resting on the frame. I could see the raised bump on her palm. The jagged bite seemed to taunt me, and I had to look away before my anger built.

I fumbled with the key in the door, laughing nervously. I didn't even know why the hell I was laughing at as I opened the door. I held the door open for her and watched as she looked around, the emotion displayed clearly on her face.

"Emmett," she asked as she turned toward me, "Where is Rosalie?"

I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off as I heard and felt the furious buzzing coming my from my jacket pocket. I rolled my eyes as I looked at the caller display.

"Who is it?" she asked hopefully.

"Who do you think?" I replied as I held the phone out, laughing when she snatched it from my hand.

She opened the cell hesitantly, and I could already hear Alice on the other end.

"_Hey Emmett! Have you seen Bella yet? Did you tell her I miss her? I love her? Emmett? EMMETT?" _she asked hurriedly.

I watched as Bella's shoulders shook, and she took a deep breath as the tears rolled down her face. My still heart gave a ghost like kick and it went out right to her. It pained me to see Bella crying, it felt like I'd been kicked in the gut.

"Hello?" Bella asked shakily as she furiously wiped away her tears.

The line was quiet for a couple of seconds before the biggest squeal I'd ever heard hit my ear drums. I cringed as Alice's excited voice began to trill.

"_Oh my god, Bella! Oh my god! Wow, you are really there! I can't believe it! I didn't even see this! How are you? How is Charlie? Are you well? How was graduation? How is Renee?" _Bella chuckled lightly as Alice continued to throw question after question at her.

"Alice!" Bella shouted, "Calm down! I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, you can slow down,"

I could almost see Alice pouting in my head.

"_I know, but I've missed you! So much!" _Alice cried.

"Oh Alice, I've missed you more," sighed Bella, as she walked into the living room.

I followed, sitting opposite her.

I could hear Alice telling her all about Jasper's new degree, and her fashion course at the University of Seattle. The one person Alice failed to mention, was the one person I knew Bella wanted to know about the most.

How would I ever overcome the obstacle that was Edward?


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to everyone that has placed this on alert, or favorited, I appreciate it so much!**

**Thank you for all the reviews aswell, you rock.**

**A special thanks to Mischief-Maker1 because without her story You Wanted More, I don't think I would have dared to take the chance of pairing Emmett with anyone else. If you haven't read it yet (if you haven't you SHOULD!) check it out, its AHmazing!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer - Plot - MINE - Emmett Naked? 12 more chapters bb's!  
**

* * *

_When you try your best but you don't succeed _

_When you get what you want but not what you need _

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep _

_Stuck in reverse…_

_And the tears come streaming down your face, _

_When you lose something you can't replace, _

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse? _

_Lights will guide you home, _

_And ignite your bones, _

_And I will try to fix you… _

_High up above or down below,_

_When you're too in love to let it go,_

_But if you never try you'll never know,_

_Just what you're worth._

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you… _

Fix You - Coldplay

* * *

Bella looked at me and I saw the expectance in her eyes. She expected me to lie to her, to concoct a false story to cover what ever intentions I had towards her. Whatever she expected was nothing compared to what I was going to tell her. I knew she would blame herself for everything, and in all honesty, the fact that Rosalie had sacrificed herself to save Bella would make it ten times worse.

So what did she expect me to say? Tell her Edward was on his way back, preparing to beg for her forgiveness? Or to tell her he was sulking in Denali, while he fought against Tanya's ever present lust? My mind was blank.

I had nothing.

She placed the closed cell phone down the coffee table with a sigh. I leaned back into the sofa and just watched her. She ran a hand through her hair and touched her temple with her fingertips, before sighing again. I knew she was waiting for me to say something, but at this moment in time there was nothing I could say. She turned her head to look out of the window, and I could see her watching me through the glass.

"I need you to talk to me, Emmett." she asked and I nodded as she moved to face me.

"I won't lie to you, Bells," I promised, steeling myself for the pain of retelling the story that broke my heart a little more each time it was told.

She pushed her hair out of her face, stood up and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Where is the rest of the family?" she asked, attentively.

"Back in Bellevue," I admitted and Bella's eyebrows shot up.

"You moved to _Seattle_?" She asked, dumfounded.

"We did," I nodded.

"I don't understand," she mumbled.

"What don't you understand?" I asked.

"When-" she paused to take a deep breath, "When E-Edward left, he told me that it would be as if _he never existed_, and you are telling me you moved to _Seattle_?"

What the hell had Edward done? I could see Bella's hands shaking as she played with the laces on her Converse.

"What exactly did he tell you that day?" I asked, leaning forward.

A pained expression, familiar to my own flashed on her face. I fought every instinct in my body that was telling me to run to Denali and rip Edward's head from his shoulders.

"We went for a walk in the woods; I remember it being so cold, not just from the rain, but from the atmosphere between myself and Edward. He wasn't the same after Jasper's accident; he told me that things had changed between us. He said the whole family was moving away, and for a second I actually believed I was coming with you," she laughed bitterly.

"He told me night after night how much he needed me, how much he _loved _me. Yet he was able to throw me away like some toy he'd grown tired of. He told me I was a distraction, a mere blimp on his self centered radar. And I believed him, I still do. He never loved me like I loved him, he even said so himself."

"What?" I hissed, causing her to jump.

"I'd always know it was illogical, for somebody like Edward to love somebody like me. It just doesn't happen, Emmett." she replied with a shake of her head.

It just doesn't happen? I was so angry with Edward at that very moment, that I didn't know how I was controlling myself. He had reduced her to a shell of her former self with a few harsh words. And Bella, being Bella, had eaten it all up, because Edward had told her so. I had underestimated the depth of her human emotions, by a long shot.

I could see the calm façade slipping from Bella's face as she rubbed the crescent shaped scar on the palm of her hand.

"Edward is an ass," I said, plain and simple.

A small snort erupted from her mouth, "Tell me something I don't know."

"And a few other choice words," I glared to the photo on the mantel.

"It was easier for you all to leave," she spoke, "I understand that now,"

"Bella, understand this; we never wanted to leave. Carlisle had worked hard to establish his reputation at the hospital, Esme was deliriously happy, Alice and Jasper were finally settled, and Rosalie and I were just happy to have a routine. Life was good for us here," I admitted.

"Then I moved here and upset that routine," she sighed.

"We were happy that Edward had finally found you, Bella. He was such a loner, for a couple of decades, Jasper and I honestly thought he was gay."

Bella cracked a smile at that comment, so I ventured on.

"Then after Jazz's little slip, he came home, ranting, telling us all to pack up. Every single member of our family protested, it broke Alice's heart. You see, that's the thing about Edward. He's the prodigal son, Esme and Carlisle will always bend to his will because to them, he is the baby of the family, despite being the oldest."

"The day he left you, I swear to the lord above, I've never seen such melancholy. Alice was catatonic; Jasper was throwing out sorrow left, right and center. Edward was dead set on leaving, and we just followed him,"

"Believe me, I know what it's like to come face up with him, when he is in that frame of mind," she admitted.

"He banned us from keeping tabs on you; watching the future and so forth, but Alice ignored him and kept a look out."

I saw her features harden, and her face flushed in anger.

"You guys were watching the whole time?!" she asked, outraged.

"Not the whole time!" I protested and she glared at me.

"Tell me everything," she demanded, and nodded my agreement.

"It all started about two years ago; Alice had a vision concerning Victoria."

Her eyes shot up and fixed on mine, "Carry on,"

"In the vision, Alice saw a male vampire named Riley entering your home, and stealing some of your stuff. The clothing that he took was used as a sort of trigger; it was used to familiarize them with your scent. Victoria had a plan to lure the Newborns to Forks, and carry out a mass slaughter." I confessed.

"The murders in Seattle!" she gasped in realization.

"She was behind it. It was mindless murder, senseless and unprovoked." I spat and Bella's face flushed in alarm. She rose up out of her seat and joined me on the couch.

"What happened, Emmett?" she asked.

"When Alice learned of Victoria's plan, Carlisle came back to Forks to meet with Billy Black," I spoke, and Bella smiled sheepishly, "Werewolves, Bells, come on,"

"I know, I know," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well, together they worked out a plan to keep you safe while we hunted the wannabe army down. The wolves maintained a protective stance around the general area. Carlisle was adamant that you were the main priority in all of this, and for once, they agreed on something."

"Oh god, all this murder, all this was because of me!" she cried.

"Bella," I said as I grabbed her hand, "None of this is your fault. Victoria had a sick vendetta against you, and we swore to protect you no matter what. Near or far, Bella, you are part of our family."

"What else, Emmett? I know there's more," she demanded, wiping away the tears that had fell from her chocolate eyes.

"It was like something out of a war movie, bodies and fires everywhere; the smell of the burning flesh, it's like it seeps into your brain, and it never _ever_ leaves. The pain, the confusion in their eyes as you take them out, it cuts into your soul like a knife. They were once just like us; human, and living each day as it comes, but now, because of some power crazy bitch they were being wiped out. I know that feeling; of being so thirsty that you would do anything to get just a drop of blood. You become frenzied, and any ounce of humanity you ever possessed, leaves you."

Bella's heart was pounding furiously against her ribcage, and I blocked out the sound of her solid pulse as the image of my angel floated behind my eyelids.

"The sounds of her screaming; the anguish, and then total silence. I fought through the masses to get to her, because she was all I've ever lived for. She was there when I awoke in this world, and I honestly thought I was in hell. But hell isn't so bad when you have an angel with you, you know?"

Bella was frozen in place, the tears flowing down her face.

"There was nothing I could do. Rose was gone. I stood there and watched as her lifeless face burned, and it felt like my heart had been stabbed a thousand times over. Then it hit me: the anger I felt was overwhelming. I tore every last Newborn apart in that field, until only Victoria was left standing. Then, I watched as my family tore her apart, and I was glad. I watched them burn her body, and I knew deep down, she deserved it. She took Rosalie from me; a thousand deaths would never be enough."

I hadn't realized that how hard my hands were clenched, and winced when uncurled I my fingers. I couldn't bear to look at Bella; I could hear the choking sobs ripping from her chest and knew her weeping would haunt me for the rest of my existence. I felt her warm hands encase themselves in mine, and something kicked at my heart. These feelings; these emotions that she inspired within me were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

I could see how she had changed Edward for the better; just her mere presence made me feel more alive than I had in the past few years. That hollow, dead feeling was more than I could handle at times, and I thought for the longest time that the person I used to be was long gone. No more happy, smiling Emmett. No more bear hugs and goofing off. But here and now, I could see how she could help me.

No more sadness, no more sorrow, this was my second chance to live again. I wouldn't fight whatever the future had in store for me. I would take what ever destiny had in store for me, and live again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so happy with them! **

**So, Bella's up this time, with a little bit of Emmett at the end...Chapter after that is where Emmett meets Charlie :)**

**Is anyone really disliking Edward right now? I know I did for a little while after writing this. But still, that sex hair and that brooding smile, I still wouldn't send him away. Wankward is coming ladies...he waits in the wings, brooding and spying on you!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight - Stephenie Meyers - Plot- Mine - Naked Emmett in 11 chapters, bb's!  
**

* * *

_`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own_

_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_

_Somebody else that feels the same somewhere_

_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

_Can't give up!_

_Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough_

_You never know but when it shows up_

_Make sure you're holdin` on'_

_Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on_

_'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there_

_Everyone wants to feel like someone to love_

_ With my life in there hands, _

_There has gotta be somebody for me…_

Gotta Be Somebody - Nickleback

**

* * *

**

BELLA

I looked at my watch as yet another minute ticked over. I had twenty three minutes to go until I could catch a ride home with Angela; my truck, god bless her soul, had departed from this earth nearly six months ago. I was heartbroken. I had been working at the town's new branch of Borders as a department manager for the last six months while I was on a gap year from university. The money was good and the work was easy. Who wouldn't want to spend hours doing something they loved? It was the dragging last hour of my shift that I hated with a passion. The minutes on the clock just seemed to slow down, and it felt like it had been 5:37 for the past ten minutes.

I clocked an eye at the small stack of books left on the counter and decided the best way to forget the minutes away was to keep myself occupied. I picked up a copy of _Dark Lover _and laughed quietly to myself. The people of this planet had no idea of the secrets it held. I noticed one of clerks, Natasha, dawdling and asked her to put the new copies of the book out. She rolled her eyes, tossed her cell back in her pocket and smiled at me, pulling the small cart as she went.

I pressed a hand to my forehead; the headache I was fighting was getting worse as the day drug on. I picked up several books that were littered across the shelves and turned to take them back to the misplaced cart.

It was then I saw him.

Broad shoulders, huge frame, and oh _so _familiar dark brown curls.

It couldn't be? Could it?

A gasp escaped my mouth and I saw him freeze, his massive body turning and locking eyes with mine. A sliver of apprehension slid down my spin, and for a second I thought I was going to burst into sobs. _It was Emmett. _

"Emmett?" I asked, astonished as my feet moved for me, taking me slightly closer.

"Hey, Bella," he smiled, the corners of his lips curling upward slowly.

"Oh dear God," I whispered, as a tidal wave of emotions washed over me. I felt an immense sense of relief flood me at the sight of his warm topaz eyes, and before I could stop myself, I jumped into his arms, "Emmett!"

I smiled against his thick neck as his arms curled around me, and I felt a familiar shift inside me, the warm spicy scent of him, welcoming.

We conversed, little by little, I could see he was hiding something from me, his eyes would shift ever so slightly, and his fingers twitched when I mentioned the rest of the family.

"Why do I feel like there is something you are not telling me?" I asked, and his eyes narrowed a little, before smoothing out.

"Is there any chance we could get together?" he asked, "To talk?"

I looked at my watch and saw that I only had five minutes of my shift remaining. I looked up to find his achingly familiar eyes, and my heart skipped a beat.

"I'm just about done here, so anytime is good for me," I admitted and he sighed.

_I was going to get my answers, what ever the cost. _

* * *

I tossed my bag over my shoulder, pulling my hair out from underneath the strap. I flipped open my cell and sent a quick text to Leah Clearwater telling her to tell Charlie I would be home late. Charlie and Sue Clearwater had gotten close after Harry had passed away after suffering a heart attack. They had married late last year, just before I returned back for my second year at Dartmouth. My acceptance had taken everyone by surprise; Charlie had beamed with pride, and Renee had nearly had a fit. They were so proud of me.

I had always planned to take some time off, and I was glad that this year had been so free and easy. I had planned to spend it just working and enjoying myself before venturing back to New Hampshire next fall. I was studying English, and I truly loved it. That part of me that always wondered what my future would be like was now in full bloom. I had aspirations to be a teacher, or professor of some sort.

Running in to Emmett like this had sent me off track. I longed to ask so many questions, demand so many answers that I knew Emmett of all people would give me.

I clocked out and waved a goodbye to my co workers, and walked out the front door with a smile on face, it turning into a grin as I saw the huge black Escalade lingering in front of the store. _Trust Emmett to have the most ostentatious car around. _I walked around it and climbed into the front seat, putting my bag on floor. He glanced over at me, smiling as he took off down the street, not talking until Port Angeles was a blur behind us and the fresh smell of Forks was calling to us. Emmett cranked open the window and inhaled, and I could help but smile at him.

His innocence was refreshing.

"Where do you want to go, Bells?" he asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wherever you want," I said with a wave of my hand, because I really didn't care. Emmett's good mood was infectious. Wherever he was I was going.

"Do you want to go to the house?" he asked and my heart gave a lurch.

That house was the setting of such heartache, of such sweet devastation. But it was the thing I loved the most about The Cullen's. They were so free behind those walls, so full of life. They didn't have to pretend to be human, or act otherwise. I loved that house. It would finally help me lay my demons to rest if I could just go there and get some closure.

"I think that would be good for me," I breathed and he exhaled a sigh of relief.

As Emmett turned off onto the familiar drive way, my heart started to pound. My eyes searched out anything and everything, something to set me off. I pulled myself back from the brink of overload once; I didn't think I was strong enough to do it a second time.

He pulled up by the garage and I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to god that I would not see the flash of a silver Volvo. I opened my eyes and stepped out seeing Emmett by the door, a frown marring is perfect features. I gave him a shaky smile, and walked toward the door, resting my palm on the frame.

He fumbled with the lock, laughing nervously as he slotted the key in, opening the door with a click. He pushed the door open and motioned for me to go inside.

As I looked around, memories flashed behind my eyelids.

The first time I ever walked through the door, him holding my hand, laughing about coffins and dungeons.

Speaking to Laurent as he returned to warn us about James.

Come here after the prom; Esme clutching the camera, her eyes shining with emotion.

Jasper lunging for me, snapping his teeth.

I shivered, the question rolling off my tongue before I even thought.

"Emmett," I asked as I turned to face him, "Where is Rosalie?"

I noticed a flash of pain cross his face and I frowned.

My thoughts were interrupted when the vibrating of a phone buzzed from within his pocket. He rolled his eyes, and I watched as a slight smile spread across his face.

"Who is it?" I asked, and he handed me the phone, and I snatched it out of his grasp.

The caller display read: Alice and my stomach dropped. I'd dreamed of this; of speaking to her. My best friend in the entire world, the one person I knew I could trust with life.

I flipped open the cell and brought it to my ear.

The sound of Alice's voice set off a chain of emotions that almost floored me. I couldn't hold back the sobs that ripped from chest as I heard her trilling, and I almost dropped the phone when I heard her shouting.

"Hello?" I asked, my hands shaking as I wiped away my tears.

The line was dead silent for the briefest moment before Alice started to squeal. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard her speak my name. Her never-ending questions only served to warm my heart, and make me long for her.

I had to calm her down, it was like a dream come true for me; I had so many questions!

I walked into the living room, and sat down, as she filled me in on Jaspers new degree, Esme's new projects and her new fashion course. The one person she didn't mention was him. Perhaps he had banned her from ever uttering my name like the arrogant child he was.

I promised Alice I would text her my number as soon as she put the phone down. It took all of my strength to end that call, I wasn't certain that Emmett wasn't just going to flit away from my life just like the rest of his family. But there was something in his eyes, some sort of pain as I looked at him, which hurt me unintentionally.

I was never prepared for the eventual truth.

Rosalie, the one member of their family I had never gotten along with, had given her life to save me. How could I ever get my head around that? How could I deal with the fact that Edward, as much as it pained me to speak of him, Edward had saved me yet _again_. As grateful as I was to him, it annoyed me beyond belief that he had once again thought me helpless.

Her death would haunt me for as long as I lived, her pain, her sacrifice, was all to protect me. The utter devastation in Emmett's eyes was because of me. Carlisle and Esme were missing a daughter because I had walked into their lives and tossed them into disarray. But then again, the Bella that lived for Edward was gone.

I wasn't the same person he had left behind. I was a totally different woman that he had helped shape. I owed a lot of my life experiences to Edward, because when he left me, it took me months to realize that I could be somebody _without _him. As much as he had been at the time, my reason for living, I found that without him, life was more peaceful, less chaotic.

The Cullen's coming back to town meant something big for me; I could feel it in every single part of me. I just hoped I wasn't setting myself up for the biggest fall of my life.

* * *

EMMETT POV

I was glad it was finally out in open. There was nowhere for me to hide anymore, no more keeping it bottled up until I was wound so tightly, that I was pushing breaking point with no sign of relenting. I knew I had an almost volatile temper when pushed, and this whole situation with Edward was making me go out of my mind. Never mind Bella's sanity, was there any savior for my own?

I knew that something had shifted inside of me, by the way that I was feeling. This house, this place, it was my own personal heaven. I had never felt more at home anywhere in the world, than I did right here. Ever since we first ventured on to these lands, long before Bella was born, and even before Alice and Jasper joined us, it had been like something had just clicked. Carlisle had loved the area, as had Esme. Together that had built the house that had become our base for the last sixty years. I was barely out of my Newborn phase when the Quileute's had stumbled across us hunting.

The treaty was something that worked for us, and although the Quileute's holier than thou attitude infuriated me, Carlisle insisted that together we could forge a long and harmonious partnership. We fed on the blood of animals for God sakes, and at that time, only one of us had tasted human blood. Edward, believing he was doing some kind of service to mankind, had tasted the blood of more than a hundred humans.

From the moment I awoke, and saw Carlisle, I thought he was God. No one had more compassion, or love, or devotion as my father. He eclipsed everything my human father was, even though Joel McCarty had raised me, I always felt like Carlisle was my real father.

My memory of my human father was a like a black and white picture reel. The only thing I remember getting from him was his hair; the rest was all my momma. Ah, my momma. The only woman who will ever hold my heart truly. All the way through my change I thought of her; how she would react when they told her I had disappeared, her heartbreak, her tears.

Esme was very much like my momma, even down to the caramel curls. I was her baby boy, the youngest of my brothers, Jack and Logan. I always felt near to my momma whenever I was close to Esme. I was raised to believe in family, and I guessed it carried over into my immortal life. I knew Edward would view my time spent with Bella as a betrayal.

Last night had been the turning point for me; I knew she found it hard to accept what had happened when we were gone, but I knew telling her everything would help her learn to trust me. I _needed_ that trust, craved it even. I had to earn that trust, and I swore to God, that I would do anything and everything in my power to do so.

Bella had given me her cell and home number, and told me to call her whenever I wanted. Carlisle had called later that night after I drove Bella home, asking me to get in touch with Billy Black and inform him I was back on home soil. Billy was surprisingly courteous and for once, I didn't have a bad thing to say about the wolves. They had worked alongside us to keep Bella safe, and I'm sure if they had to, they would do it again.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am so sorry for the time it has taken for me to update! I've been so busy, and I apologize wholeheartedly! **

**But now on with the good news...Welcome To Existence got nominated for 4 Indies!!!! Thank you to hmonster4 and Gustariana for running this! You guys rock!**

**Things seem to pick up a little from here on out, we have an apperance from Edward coming soon, and that chapter was such a bitch to write, but seriously, its an important one! **

**Next chapter should follow soon!**

* * *

_What day is it? _

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive,_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to lose,_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_,And I don't know why, _

_I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right,_

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You've got my head spinning,_

_I don't know where to go from here._

_'Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do,_

_Nothing to prove,_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_,And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_There's something about you now,_

_I can't quite figure out,_

_Everything she does is beautiful,_

_Everything she does is right._

You and Me - Lifehouse

* * *

As soon as the clock chimed ten AM, I called Bella. I was eager to see her again; just to be in her presence was intoxicating. I arranged to pick her up from Charlie's around one that afternoon. She seemed excited for some strange reason, and I was pressed to ask her, but she seemed evasive and changed the subject several times whenever I brought it up.

I was pumped up when I pulled up outside Charlie's. In the driveway was the familiar police cruiser, which I had avoided so many times in previous years. I honked the horn, and smiled when Bella came out. I could hear her calling to her father, telling him she was spending the day with a friend…well, if you could call_ me_ that. Was that what I wanted her to think of me as? I honestly didn't have any answer to that question right now.

I didn't know what I felt, and for once I wished I had some sort of power that could help me decipher just what was going on. My life was as messed up as it could get, and I had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse.

I had called Alice late last night; my mind was a buzz of activity and I needed to vent. She understood me more than I ever realized. She had the front seat in every aspect of my drama filled life. The one subject that kept pushing forth in my mind was Edward. What would Edward do when he found out I had traveled back to Forks?

I was in no way scared of his reaction. At the end of the day, I was the strongest of the pair of us, and I knew if it came to the worst, I would fight Edward to the death. I was the protector, the muscle, but I was the most honest guy you would ever meet. I had no reason to lie to him, or to anyone else. He needed to be put straight on a couple of things. A few home truths would do him good.

I decided last night that I was going to take whatever fate had to offer me. The Lord above put me on this earth to do something with my life. I was barely twenty years old when I was changed, and what had I done with my second chance? Nothing. I had wasted nearly seventy years living lavishly and squandering everything. Sure, I was strong, and I had a wife that worshipped me, but what else did I have?

The slamming of the car door pulled me away from my thoughts, and Bella's sweet scent invaded The Escalade.

"Afternoon, Bells," I smiled, as she buckled her seatbelt, yawning, "Sleep well?"

"I was on the phone to Alice until three AM," she said as she pulled her hair around her shoulders, "I also spoke to Jasper and Esme,"

Whoa.

"Esme?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it was so nice to speak to her," she sighed, resting her head on the seat.

"You had lunch yet?" I asked and she shook her head.

"What do you fancy?" I questioned.

"Anything," she confessed, as I fiddled with my iPod jack, nodding my head when rap music blared from the speakers.

"Ugh, Em, really? You have no taste what so ever," she frowned, visibly disgusted.

"Hey! Flo Rider is good!" I protested, as she rolled her eyes, unjacking my iPod from the holder and plugging hers in.

"Now this is real music," she smiled as soft melodic music filled my car.

"Who the hell is this?" I demanded, as I resisted the urge to tap my fingers on the steering wheel.

"Jack Johnson," she smiled.

"It's ok, I guess," I said, the slightest smile creeping on my face.

_**Too many things I have to do,**_

_**But if all of these dreams might find their way,**_

_**Into my day to day scene,**_

_**I'd be under the impression,**_

_**I was somewhere in between,**_

_**With only two,**_

_**Just me and you,**_

_**Not so many things we got to do,**_

_**Or places we got to be,**_

_**We'll sit beneath the mango tree now. **_

"It relaxes me," she confessed, and I laughed, "Something has too,"

"What's up?" I asked, the worry creeping over me.

"I don't know," she shrugged, "It just feels too good to be true,"

"What does?" I asked, keeping my eyes out on the road.

"All this," she gestured between herself and me.

"Bella…" I paused, and my brain was overloading with things to say, and I said the first thing that came to mind, "We are not _all _like Edward."

"Did I ever say you were?" she said, her face flushed.

"No…It's just that I feel like you want to compare me to Edward. The truth is Bella, I am nothing like him. Every single thing about me is different. I just hope you understand that."

She exhaled loudly and folded her arms across her chest, raising her eyebrow at me.

"I know you're not. I…I just can't face seeing him Emmett. I can deal with you. You were always the one who made me feel comfortable even when Rosalie would glare, and stare me out. You were the one who made funny faces over her shoulder, and then faced her wrath."

I smiled, remembering Rosalie's 'wrath', damn it was worth getting her worked up, just to see it.

"I cared about you Bella. You meant a lot to our family, you still do,"

"You guys have no idea what you meant to me," she mumbled.

"Bella," I sighed, taking my hand of the wheel to grip hers, noting the shiver that ran through her, and the furious blush that broke out across her face, "I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me. And soon you will have Alice and Jazz back in your life too,"

"You're not going to leave me?" she asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Not even if Eddie pretends to dry sob, and stomps his girlie little feet," I grinned, earning a laugh.

"I'd like to see that," she snorted.

"Me too."

* * *

We sat, several nights later in a darkened corner of a Coffeeshop in Port Angeles. Bella was engrossed in Wuthering Heights, as I read the sports pages from the morning paper. The Mariners game was playing in a couple of hours and Bella had made me promise to come over and watch it with Charlie. I was still a little skeptical of meeting Bella's father, especially when he found out my last name.

It had taken several hours and a promise that I would stop by, before Charlie reluctantly accepted Bella spending time with me. I was cautious to bring up the one subject I was itching to: Jacob Black. I knew he and Bella still spent time together; I could smell the wet dog like smell that always accompanied the werewolves scent.

I had called Billy Black; our conversation had been lengthy, and I understand why Carlisle liked him. He had filled me in on the treaty in full, and told me all about the new kids that had started to phase, including his own son, Jacob. He had told me that the 'Shapeshifter' gene had run through Harry Clearwater as well, so he expected Seth to phase at one time or another. He had been so sincere when he apologized for the loss of Rosalie.

I was still in two minds about the game tonight; I didn't want to cause any trouble between Bella and her other friends, or worse, _set off a phasing werewolf_. I liked my danglers where they where, thank you very much.

Bella put her book down and glanced at the clock. She smiled as she pulled the paper out of my hands.

"Why are you nervous? It's just Charlie," she grinned.

_Oh hell, that is my grin. _

"Its not Charlie that I am worried about, Bells. It's Leah and Seth,"

"Billy sat them down, they know what you are, Emmett," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"OK, so they know what I am. Werewolves and Vampires are mortal enemies, Bella. I could cause Seth to phase,"

"Yeah, but you're not a human blood drinker, Billy knows that. They would be violating the treaty if they stepped out of line," she said, matter of fact.

"You know about the treaty?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course I do. Two years ago I went to a La Push bonfire gathering with Jake, and Billy told the legends, and then told us about the treaty,"

"The Cold Ones," I laughed.

"I remember when I first met Edward," she said as she swilled her hot chocolate round in her cup, "I spent hours researching, and it just kept coming up with the same thing."

She laughed, and placed her cup back down.

"Even then I wasn't afraid of him. The next day at school, seeing you, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, still I wasn't scared. Alice kept trying to talk to me and I could see Edward glaring at her, and I always thought he was just so…_arrogant_. But then everything happened, it just snowballed," she said with a shake of her head.

I didn't want to interrupt her, I was finally glad she was letting it all out.

"I've come to realize that we obviously weren't meant to be. You don't treat someone you love like the way he treated me. My father was right, he didn't deserve me. I was always trying to better myself to be with him, and now I finally see it. I didn't need to change myself to be with Edward."

_YES! Finally. _

"So I was talking to Leah, who is FYI the queen of angst and heartache. And she told me shut the hell up and grab any happiness I could, because life is a bitch and then you die."

I scrunched my nose up as she grinned.

"She sounds like a hoot," I grimaced.

"She has been through a lot," she sighed.

"Wolves have this thing called Imprinting. It's like a love at first sight. Like a connection, or a bond that cannot be severed. And I mean _ever. _It was a few weeks after you left; Jake was summoned to the Rez, and I didn't see him for weeks. He phased for the first time. During that time Sam imprinted on Leah's cousin, Emily."

"Whoa! That sucks for Leah," I confessed.

"I know, and God, I feel so bad for her. Billy thinks because Jacob had already come in contact with Vampires, that he phased, as had Sam," she said as she played with a napkin, tearing it into shreds, "I heard her crying night after night, and recently she just stopped. She told me she realized that life wasn't all about imprinting, and true love. It's about finding yourself, and accepting who you are,"

"I agree with her," I said, simply.

"I thought you would," she laughed, as she looked at her watch, "Come on, Em, its time to meet Charlie."

Lord have mercy on my soul.

* * *

We pulled up outside Bella's house, and I reluctantly allowed her to drag me up the porch steps after I nearly toasted my hands on the car heater. When she walked through the door, Chief Swan was sitting in a leather recliner facing the TV, cleaning what appeared to be a shot gun. _Oh shit._ When he heard the creak of the door shutting, he stood up quickly, snapping the gun shut.

"Dad," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bella," he said as he looked me up and down, "You must be Emmett Cullen."

"Chief Swan," I smiled as I held my hand out to him, my happiness increasing when he shook it firmly.

"Another one of Carlisle Cullen's boys, eh? Where's your asshole brother?" he quipped.

I snorted, and Chief Swan fought his smile.

"I agree, sir. My brother is an ass, and believe me; he _needs_ a good ass kicking. He is staying with our family in Denali," I laughed.

"Something we both have in common," he smiled as he moved to sat back in the chair, "You like the Mariners?"

"Love them, Chief," I mused as Bella shoved me toward the couch.

"Sit back; put your feet up, Emmett, games about to start. Sue won't be home for a while yet, she took Leah and Seth to Seattle for the day," he said as he popped the top off his beer.

"You had dinner, Dad?" asked Bella.

"Yeah, some chips wouldn't go a miss though," he smiled in her direction.

"On it," she laughed as she pulled a bag from the cupboard and tipped them into a bowl. I heard her unscrewing a tub of salsa, and then she was back.

"Are the rest of the family coming back?" asked Charlie.

I looked at Bella for a second, and she nodded.

"My father is looking to come back. Mom hates where we are now, believe it or not, she is longing for Forks. Alice and Jasper are coming back as soon as they can,"

Charlie smiled widely, "I love Alice! She was a very good friend to Bella,"

"She loves you too, Dad," Bella laughed.

"It'll be good to have her back," Charlie answered as he chugged his beer back, roaring at the TV when the players nearly scored.

Bella smiled and laced her fingers through mine, and gave my hand a quick squeeze. I returned her smile as the heat of her hands seeped through onto mine.

At that moment, everything seemed to click into place. Everything Alice had described had come true. I had every faith in my sister, knew she would guide me in the right direction. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and smiled as I read the text that greeted me.

_I told you so. _

Yes you did, Alice. Yes you did.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I ask one thing, and one thing only - Don't hate on Ilene.**

**In time you will see that she is what the Cullen's need to come together again. I will tell you this now, Ilene has never been a sexual companion of Carlisle. Just know that. She has a heartbreaking story that she will share with you all later on. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Wankward POV!**

* * *

_If anyone asks,_

_I'll tell them we both just moved on,_

_When people all stare,_

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk,_

_Whenever I see you, _

_I'll swallow my pride and bite my tongue,_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all,_

_Act like there's nothing wrong._

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_If anyone asks,_

_I'll tell them we just grew apart,_

_Yet what do I care,_

_If they believe me or not,_

_Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart,_

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all,_

_Act like there's nothing wrong._

_Is it over yet?_

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry, cry?_

_I'm talking in circles,_

_I'm lying, they know it,_

_Why won't this just all go away?_

Cry - Kelly Clarkson

* * *

EDWARD

The constant buzz of thoughts in my head sometimes blocked out all sense of rationality. I listened closely for anything that might interest me, but I often found nothing more than mundane, vapid and above all repetitive dribble. Surely these humans had nothing better to do than gossip, slander and backstab?

The blur of Alaska whizzed past as I drove along the lone highway toward Denali; I would be home soon, and have nothing more to think about. Well, technically, I had too much to think about. The ever constant longing thoughts of Tanya were enough to make any male uncomfortable, but alas, I had no romantic inclination toward her what so ever.

She was beautiful, and I often wondered why I couldn't give in. She was everything a male could want. She was easily the most beautiful vampiric woman I had ever met. Yet, I couldn't force myself to feel something, to that would to be a crime. Tanya deserved only the best.

My cousin's house in Denali was a similar layout to our own, wide and open. The one place they never had to hide themselves. I could see the smoke blowing out of the chimney as I drove up the winding drive, and was greeted by the familiar sight of Kate's Porsche, and Irina's Cadillac.

I raised my eyebrow when I noticed a small silver Aston Martin parked at the far end of the large forecourt. I pulled up alongside the Porsche, and hopped out, my feet carrying me toward the stranger's car. I looked over the classic automobile, and sighed. I missed my Vanquish a lot; I often thought about going back to Seattle to get it, but fought against the temptation. I knew if the opportunity presented itself, I would not be able to keep myself from going back to Forks to check on Bella.

I knew I couldn't destroy whatever sense of normality she had now. She had a life and a better one without me, or any of my kind in it. Everything I had done, I had done out of love for her. But, Lord, how I missed her. Her beautiful eyes, her intoxicating warmth, her life altering scent. She had changed my life in so many ways, and taught me to live again.

I closed my eyes and leant against the car. I had gotten so good at training myself not to think about her, even down to blocking most of my family's thoughts after the Victoria incident. After Rosalie's death, I couldn't bear to be around any of them anymore, all they thought about was Bella, and it began to drive me insane. I had spent months in a black hole of depression, and I couldn't put myself through it anymore. My moods were driving Jasper to despair and with everything that happened, I had to get away. My father had supported me in my decision, and I had left in the middle of the night, traveling to Denali without further thought.

As I approached the house, I could hear Tanya and Kate laughing, and a third musical laugh, which was unfamiliar to my ears. I could hear Irina singing to herself from the third floor of the house, and could see she was painting, through her thoughts. I heard Tanya announce that I was home, and prepared myself to meet their guest. I was trying to hear her mental voice, but it kept cutting out.

As soon as I opened the door, I was assaulted by the most delicious smell I had ever encountered. My throat pooled with venom, and I swallowed back several mouthfuls before I entered the open sitting room. The scent was not that of a human, but one of my kinds. It's sweet cinnamon and vanilla fragrance made my head spin. Tanya, Kate and their guest were all gathered around the roaring fire, and as I stepped closer, Tanya turned to me and smiled, as did the unfamiliar female.

"_Welcome home, Edward," _Tanya thought.

I smiled awkwardly, and nodded to Kate, who was thinking about her human lover, _graphically. _

I couldn't take my eyes off of the guest. Her pale hair was shining in the firelight, and her bright gold eyes were wide and friendly. I tried as hard as I could, and I focused on her thoughts. I kept hitting against a barrier, it was more than frustrating. There had only ever been one person whose mind I could not read…

My mind halted and I blinked back the images of Bella that swam behind my eyelids. I pushed her face to the back of my mind, and concentrated on the people before me.

"Edward," Tanya grinned, "I'd like you to meet Ilene,"

Ilene stood to her feet, and held her hand out to me, expecting me to shake it. I stood dumbfounded as I looked at her hand. Her scent was swirling all around me, teasing me, slipping down my throat like an exotic elixir. She was beautiful, easily rivaling Tanya, and even Rosalie, god bless her soul. Her blonde hair fell in waves to the small of her back. My mouth pooled with venom once more, as she flipped a strand over her shoulder.

"Hello Edward," she spoke, her voice hitting me like a sledgehammer. She tapped my hands playfully, and I was reminded of my manners, as Tanya spoke in my mind, _"You look like a dope, Edward Cullen. Shake my dear cousin's hand,"_

"Sorry," I said quickly, as shook her hand quickly, recoiling when a jolt of electricity flew up my arm.

"This is Edward, Carlisle's son," Tanya explained as Ilene frowned at me. She drew her bottom lip into her mouth and nibbled on it as I looked at her, her eyes turning bright when Tanya mentioned Carlisle.

"I haven't seen him for years!" she exclaimed as I stood transfixed, "How is Uncle Carlisle?"

"Uncle Carlisle?" I questioned, as she beamed.

"I met him in San Antonio, in 1843, I was just a girl then," she laughed, and I memorized the sound, committing it to my memory.

"And?" I said, hoping she would talk more, her voice was becoming addictive.

"I stayed with him for several or so decades, and then around 1915, I left to see the world," she said wistfully.

"Carlisle has never mentioned you," I said aloud, as I thought about my father.

She rolled her eyes. "He's probably still angry at me,"

Carlisle? Angry?

"That's ridiculous," Tanya scoffed, "Carlisle is _never _angry,"

Ilene laughed, and waved her hand.

"He's a good man, a very, very, good man. But there are some things we just don't agree on," she smiled.

"Like?" Kate pressed, and Ilene shrugged her shoulders.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said as she dismissed the conversation, "I have missed him though. Tell me, does he still obsessively collect Readers Digest?"

I was temporarily shocked as she spoke of Carlisle's secret obsession. Only myself and Esme were privy to my father's collection.

"Yes," I said, smiling at her, unable to form any cognitive thought.

"Well," Tanya smirked, "It seems like Ilene missed your transformation by three years, Edward,"

"Did Carlisle turn you?" she asked and I nodded.

"I am not sorry I left him," she confessed, "I truly adore him, but sometimes he can be so uptight,"

"_Uptight?" _Tanya thought with a roll of her eyes_, "I know all about uptight men," _

"Why did you leave Carlisle?" I pressed, wanting to know why my father had never mentioned Ilene.

"It's sort of personal. It's between me and your daddy," she grinned.

"_Daddy? I'd like to call Carlisle, daddy,"_ Kate thought.

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as I was assaulted with images of Kate and Carlisle.

"Sorry, Edward," she smirked.

Ilene frowned, and looked between us, placing her hands on her hips, "I am missing something here?"

"Edward can hear people's thoughts," Tanya explained.

"Oh!" Ilene said her hand flying to her mouth. Her skin tinged pink for second, "Have you heard any of mine?"

"It's the most curious thing," I admitted, "I can hear nothing,"

"How about now?" she said, and I felt the wall of resistance melt away.

I caught glimpses of Carlisle and Ilene walking through bustling streets, laughing, and smiling. Flashes of color, images of places. Her mind flashed, and I saw her walking through a hospital and peering round a corner. Carlisle was addressing a teenage girl while her family stood around her. I recognized her for second, and then my mind flashed with recognition.

"Was that…_Esme?_" I asked, dumbfounded.

She laughed, "Sorry that one just slipped through"

"You met her?"

"Of course I met her," she said with a roll of her eyes. _"No wonder he's so pretty, his brain must be seriously lacking," _she thought.

I cleared my throat and the same light pink blush spread across her cheeks, before vanishing.

"Sorry," she grinned, her teeth shining in the fire light, "No offense."

I felt the wall fly back up as smoothed her dress down.

"No offence taken," I smiled, genuinely.

"So," Tanya started, "Have you hunted recently, Ilene?"

"I need to soon," she confessed as her mind started to flash with images of running Elk, and deer.

"Edward, why don't you take Ilene out to the forest and go hunting?" Kate encouraged, "Get to know each other better,"

I looked at Ilene, as she scooped her hair back, securing it in a knot at the nape of her neck. I was assaulted with yet another wave her of scent, and I spoke before I thought, "Yes, why not,"

* * *

I watched as Ilene darted through the trees, laughing as the wind worked her hair loose from the knot. She almost seemed to dance through the forest as she jumped from place to place. She came to a standstill in the middle of a small clearing which was covered in thick white snow. I moved to see her better as she caught tiny snowflakes on her fingertips. Watching her was hypnotizing as she took in everything around her.

She stood completely still; closing her eyes as she started to breathe deeply. I caught the scent of a herd of Elk running half a mile south, and turned to say something. I was caught completely off guard as Ilene moved closer, grinning at me.

"Race you," she laughed, and took off toward through the trees.

I caught glimpses of her as she darted south, her mind taunting me. _"Come on slow coach,"_

The feeling of being free was exhilarating. Not having to hold back was something I had never experienced before. Hunting with my sisters, and even with my brothers was nothing like this. Who was this woman? And how had she brought about this change within me in a mere matter of hours? I felt lighter, almost myself again.

"_Edward,"_ she taunted as she leapt onto the back of the Elk, snapping its neck, and plunging her teeth into its main artery. The decadent moans ripping from her throat made the hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention as she drained the animal dry.

She stood back, sniffing the air as we sensed another nearby. I took off at full speed throwing myself at the beast, killing it with one blow. I sunk my teeth into its thick pulsing neck vein and drank deeply in warm, thrilling pulls.

I saw Ilene attack again and she brought down another, hissing as she drank. She pulled away, her eyes black and her mouth dripping slightly with blood. She held the animal up, offering the rest to me. I licked and sucked greedily where her mouth had been, my body roaring with joy at the sweet taste of her. I took long satisfying pulls from the Elk until it was dry.

I dropped the carcass to the floor and uprooted the nearest tree, burying them deep within the ground.

"Oops," I heard Ilene laugh, as she looked down at her dress, "I'm such a messy eater,"

"My brother is the same," I replied, as ran my hand through my disheveled hair.

"How many children does my dear Uncle Carlisle have now?" she asked, as she unknotted her hair, letting it fall back down her back.

"Five, including myself,"

"Whoa, he's been a busy boy," she commented as we started to walk.

"He and my mother are very loving," I spoke, "Many believe it is their gifts. Carlisle's compassion, Esme's unconditional love-"

"Esme?" she questioned, "Esme Anne Platt?"

"Yes, I believe she was Platt before she was Evenson. And then finally, Cullen," I replied.

"Unbelievable!" She hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"You tell that father of yours that now _I _am the one pissed at _him_," she said viciously.

"I don't understand," I said as I looked at on, her fury building.

"_Ilene Nicole_," she mimicked, "_we must not court humans, toy with them, but most of all, we must not love them_,"

"What?" I asked, confused by her ranting.

"I knew he loved her. Even after we left, he always talked about her. Esme, the girl with hair the color of a caramel wave." she sighed.

This was mind-blowing. How could this woman know everything about my father, my mother, yet know nothing about me? I had missed her by just _three_ years. How could Carlisle never have told us about her? To all intents and purposes, she was just like family to him. I had only ever saw Carlisle angry once…And it was such a stark contrast to his usual calm demeanor. It was during Esme's change. He had raged through the house as she cried, screamed and begged for the burning to stop. I had never seen him so affected by a human's plight. I knew he had watched her over the years, like a guardian.

Esme's past was still something that made both Carlisle and myself angry. She was such a wonderful mother and wife; it was hard for us to think about how abhorrently she had been treated.

"Esme joined our family a couple of years after me. She was twenty six when she was turned," I said as she stood her hands on her hips.

"I am so mad at him!" she said as she stomped her foot, "Give me your phone."

"What for?" I questioned as she held her hand out.

"I'm calling him, Edward," she replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I don't think that is a good idea," I said as I crossed my arms.

She snorted, "Since when do I care about what you think?"

"Be that as it may, I don't want you causing upset to my family,"

"Oh, get over yourself, Edward. I am just calling a _very old _friend," she said, the smile creeping on her face, "Please?"

I felt my resistance slipping and before I knew it I was passing her my cell phone.

"How did you do that?" I demanded, and she waggled her eyebrows.

"You aren't the only one with…talents," she grinned as she pressed speed dial one, "Sweet, I didn't even have to look through your phone book,"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose as I heard my father speak on the other end of the line.

* * *

ILENE

"Hello?" he spoke and my dead heart gave a wonderful lurch. I eyed Edward as I answered.

"Carlisle Cullen, it's been a very long time," I grinned.

"My lord! Is that you Ilene?" he said, sounding flabbergasted.

"As I live and breathe," I joked, "Well…Not _live_ exactly,"

My sarcasm was not lost on Edward, and he glared at me.

"How did you come to be in Denali?" he questioned.

"It's a very long story, and by the looks of it, your son is either about to tackle me, or throw me down and have his wicked way with me," I laughed, "Anyway Carlisle. Edward was filling me in on things with you,"

"I expect there was a lot to fill you in on," he said, the calmness of his voice, not faltering.

"Yes, there was," I hissed, "I think we need to have a chat, don't you?"

"Now, Ilene…" he trailed.

"Now, nothing, Carlisle, you and I will be talking about this. It's been over ninety years, and I expect you to be here before sunset. I remember how much you like to run," I laughed as I snapped the phone shut.

"That was the most bizarre thing I have ever seen or heard. One minute you were pleasant, the next you were hissing," Edward spoke, "Are you sure you're not bi-polar?"

I stalked toward him, grinning. "I'm a seventeen year old girl, Edward. I'm meant to have mood swings."

"Ugh, I need to change out of this dress," I said as I swished my skirt, "I have blood all over me,"

"Yes you do," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Now who's thinking like a seventeen year old _boy,_" I laughed.

"He won't come," Edward spoke, defiantly.

"Oh he will," I assured him, "He always does,"

"Every single word you say has a sexual innuendo," he hissed.

"Tell me you don't like it," I replied as I flipped my hair back out of my face.

Edward's eyes glazed over for second before he snapped out of it.

"That is neither here nor there," he answered.

"_That is neither here nor there_," I mimicked, "That is not an _answer _either."

"Must you be so childish?" he mocked.

I rolled my eyes, and stepped forward, poking him in the chest. "You need to get out of the bitter barn and play in the hay, Edward Cullen. Loosen up, stop being so serious,"

"You don't even know me," he shot back.

"No, but I will," I smiled as I walked away.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means now, I have a reason to stay in Denali," I replied over my shoulder.

I heard a subtle groan, and the sound of footsteps behind me.

This was going to be _so_ much fun.

* * *

Alice POV

My eyes blurred back into focus, and I smiled at Jasper as he brushed my hair away from my face.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Edward and Ilene," I murmured, as tucked myself under his arm.

"Ilene?" he questioned.

"You'll meet her soon enough," I chimed, my excitement bubbling to the surface.

"Alice…" he said, warningly.

I giggled as I closed my eyes and saw Edwards shocked face.

"Oh Jazzy, she is going to be such a handful. I can't wait to meet her."

"I bet you can't, poor Edward," he snickered.

The wheels had been set in motion…the future was bright, and we would be united as a family once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: How did you all like Eddie? It was a lot of fun for me to write, believe me! But, back to Emmett and Bella now, and guess who is back? **

**There is a _slight _tissue warning for Bella and Alice's reunion.**

* * *

_Tonight the sky above,_

_Reminds me how to love,_

_Walking through wintertime,_

_Where the stars all shine._

_The angel on the stairs,_

_Will tell you I was there,_

_Under the front porch light,_

_On a mystery night._

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines,_

_Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds,_

_I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind,_

_Would the wind be at my back? _

_I get you off my mind,_

_This time?_

_The neon lights in bars,_

_And headlights from the cars,_

_Have started a symphony,_

_Surrounding Me,_

_The things I left behind,_

_Have melted in my mind,_

_And now there's a purity,_

_Inside of me._

_I've been sitting watching life pass from the sidelines,_

_Been waiting for a dream to seep in through my blinds,_

_I wondered what might happen if I left this all behind,_

_Would the wind be at my back ? _

_Could I get you off my mind,_

_This time?_

This Time - Jonathan Rhys Meyers

* * *

EMMETT

I knew my sister was eager to get back to Forks, but the amount of times she called Bella a day, was border lining on stalking. Alice was one of those people where if she didn't ask you something she wanted the first time round, she would call you ten times until she got the answer she wanted. Jasper deserved major props for putting up with her pixie ass. I adored her more than knew, she was the reason I felt hopeful that my future was bright.

I smiled as I got dressed for the morning ahead; I was due to pick up Alice and Jasper at the airport in an hour, and I still had to go pick Bella up. There was so much I wanted to do with her, and show her that life with us didn't always have to be so stressful and chaotic. I had begun assembling a list over the past few hours in my head. I knew Alice would know of my intentions and I was looking forward to getting her input.

The only thing that worried me now, about this whole situation was the rulers of our world, The Volturi. They were the heads of our world, kind of like a mafia. Aro, Caius and Marcus resided in Volterra, Italy. I had only ever met them once, when I had controlled my thirst in 1950. The dudes freaked the hell out of me, and I was not ever planning on meeting them again. Edward had broken the cardinal rule though; the motto of The Volturi was never to reveal our existence to humans. If anything was to happen to Bella, I didn't know what I would do.

* * *

I grabbed my keys as I headed out to the garage. I was planning a nice evening for us all tonight, and I hoped to cross one thing off my list of stuff to do with Bella. It wasn't a very long list but hell, everything on it was fun.

1. Get Bella drunk.

2. Go cliff diving.

3. Theme park.

4. Take Bella to a club.

5. Karaoke - Culture Club is a must.

Okay, so the list was short. But, I intended to do every single thing on there and all while Jasper and Alice were here. I knew Bella had cleared it with Charlie to stay over at the house with Alice, while Esme and Carlisle traveled up to Denali to visit my newly named brother, Assward. I only hoped my parents blocked their thoughts well enough not to give away my whereabouts.

As I pulled up outside Bella's, I honked the horn. She stepped out with Charlie following behind her. Bella climbed into the passenger seat, and Charlie lent in when she shut the door.

"Hey, Chief Swan," I greeted.

"Morning, Emmett. Fancy coming over to watch the game on Sunday?" he asked.

"Dad, Alice will be upset if you don't invite her," Bella chipped in.

"Well, invite Alice and Jasper, is it?" at Bella's nod, he continued, "Invite them both over and we can catch the game,"

"I sure will, Chief, I am sure Alice will stop by to see you beforehand," I smiled.

"Have fun today, kids." he said before patting the window and walking away.

"He likes you way more than he liked Edward," she laughed.

"Edward is a stuck up little prude," I said without thinking.

Bella snorted, "I know. So what time is the flight getting in?"

"I don't know why they just didn't drive," I said as I checked my watch, "It will be in in twenty minutes,"

"I'm sort of nervous," she confessed.

"Why?"

"The last time I saw Jasper, he, well, he tried to kill me," she mumbled, "Not that I blame him or anything. It was Edward that threw me into the table,"

I growled lowly in my throat, "Yes it was,"

"I just don't want him to feel awkward around me, I want to get to know him," she said, softly.

"Jazz is coming because he want's to, Bells. Seriously," I told her.

"Really? And Alice hasn't coerced him into coming?"

"No. Jasper is looking forward to seeing you," I tried to reassure her, but I still saw her draw her lip into her mouth. "His control is brilliant now,"

"I don't doubt him for a second," she said as she flipped the music over.

"Good, because tonight we are doing something fun," I grinned.

"Fun? Okay when you and Alice say fun, it makes me feel kinda nervous," she smiled.

"Fun, fun, fun," I taunted.

"Shut up," she laughed, smacking me on the arm.

* * *

As the arrivals board flashed, Bella grew antsy. She kept hopping from one foot to another, and if the truth be told, she looked like she either needed to go to the bathroom, or she was doing an Irish jig. I started counting her steps and moving my feet in time with hers.

"What the hell are you two doing?" spoke a deep voice, and we mirrored each other, "Should I be playing some kind of Irish music?"

"Jazz!" I roared, and pulled my brother into a hug. It had only been a couple of months since I'd seen him, but damn, I'd missed the little manipulator.

"How's everything going?" he whispered, and nodded his head toward Bella.

"Good, really good," I smiled, as he bumped fists with me.

"Hey, Alice, how about a hug for your big-" I started to but stopped when I saw her and Bella locked in a fierce embrace. Alice was stroking her back as her body shook with sobs. It felt like something had kicked me in the gut.

"I've missed you so much," she choked out.

Alice's eyes were shining with emotion and Jasper walked toward them and layed a hand on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before hugging Bella tightly again.

"I won't leave you again, Bella. I promise," she said as she placed both hands of Bella's face.

"Hey Jasper," Bella said thickly as Alice dabbed at her eyes with a handkerchief. I felt Jazz send out a wave of calm, and Bella laughed softly, "Some things never change,"

"Look at you," he smiled, "You look wonderful, Bella."

"Ugh, you are such a terrible liar," she sniffed and turned to me. "Do I look awful?"

"No, you look great," I grinned, and she pinched me.

"You are such an ass, Emmett," she smiled, "But you make me feel better,"

"Thank god, at least he is good at something," Alice said with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! I am here you know," I hissed and Alice giggled.

"I love you, oh big brother of mine," she smiled.

"You are lucky you are so damn cute," I glared at her.

We went out front and got The Escalade, and I noticed Jasper stop and stare at it when I pulled up outside the airport. He glared at me and I was hit with a wave of annoyance. I grinned at him and revved the engine.

"We're driving back, Ali," he growled and as Alice forced him into the back seat.

She smoothed his hair down and kissed his cheek. "Calm down, Jazzy, Emmett's about to tell us about his list,"

My jaw dropped, and I looked at Bella nervously as she spoke, "What list?"

Alice smiled at me devilishly in the front mirror. There was a long pause as I pulled away from the airport and headed out.

"I compiled a list of stuff for us to do while Alice and Jasper are here," I said as we hit the highway.

"What sort of stuff?" she asked.

"General stuff. You won't be in _any_ danger," I shot out quickly.

She rolled her eyes, "I know, but still…elaborate,"

I huffed, "Fine, here is the list: 1. Get Bella drunk. 2. Go cliff diving. 3. Theme park. 4. Take Bella to a club 5. Karaoke - Culture Club is an _absolute _must, now Bella. When we go, I am singing either; I Touch Myself, or Karma Chameleon,"

Bella's bottom lip trembled and before I knew it the car was flooded with a wave of humor. I burst into furious shakes as my siblings roared with laughter.

"It was either that or Pussycat Doll's Don't 'Cha," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh. My. God. STOP," Bella gasped, "You are killing me,"

"So the first on my list is tonight!" I revealed excitedly.

Bella's laughter ceased, and she looked panicked, "You are trying to get me drunk _tonight?!_"

"No time like the present," I smiled, flashing my dimples.

"Can't we do something other than this?" she moaned, "Like…like…Karaoke?"

"No way, I bough ten different types of liquor and Jasper is going to play bar tender while we play poker," I retorted.

"I can't play poker," she said brightly.

"Well I'll teach you," chimed Alice.

Jasper let out a groan beside her and she glared at him, "Alice has no patience, Bella. Good luck,"

"I have patience," she huffed.

Bella snorted and looked over her shoulder. "You forget that I know you,"

Alice's eyes went blurry for second and she beamed, "Excellent,"

* * *

As the sun was setting, I found myself in the kitchen watching Bella cook herself dinner. The smell of the human food was disgusting, but watching her cook was something else. Alice and Jasper were gathering in the living room, and I could hear Jasper twirling the bottles and Alice giggling. Dirty empath and his nympho pixie.

Bella flipped the grilled cheese sandwich over and I heard her stomach give a little rumble. I smiled at her and she blushed profusely. I'd never get enough of that.

"You need to stop doing that," she glared.

"What?" I said innocently.

"Flashing those twin power dimples at me," she spoke as she gestured toward my cheeks.

"Sorry," I laughed.

"Emmett and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g." sang Jasper, low enough so Bella wouldn't hear.

"You are so dead," I hissed, lowly, and heard Alice snort delicately, before she went back to massaging Jaspers ego.

"-So I was telling Jake that he should come meet you guys, because he's the alpha of his pack now,"

"I'm sorry, what?" I spoke, realizing I'd missed half of what Bella had said, and "Jacob Black is the alpha of his pack?!"

"Yes. So would you meet him?" she asked.

"I don't know Bella…I'd feel better if Carlisle was here. It was originally established between him and the Quileute's," I said.

Bella rolled her eyes and I watched as she ate her sandwich. There was something…hypnotic about watching her eat. It was addictive to watch her little pink tongue sweep out over her lips. It stirred something within me, and I was startled by it.

It was desire.

So many emotions crashed into me all at once I was nearly blindsided. I gripped the counter with such force; I felt the metal give underneath my fingers. I heard the crash of Bella's plate as she leapt to her feet, her warm hands on my forearm. Wave after wave of calmness washed over me and I sighed in relief as I felt myself unwind from the coil of madness that struck my very being.

I'd never felt anything like it; it curled itself around my stomach and pulsed tightly, sending shockwaves through me. Desire, affection…love, all pushed up to the surface until all I could feel was her.

I pulled forward the picture of Rosalie from my mind and thought about how I felt. It felt different than usual. The outpour of grief was stilted; just tiny little ebbs seeped through where once a great river of pain had flowed so freely.

I knew as the days had worn on, that I was missing her less, and it scared me more than I could ever admit. There would always a part of me that would always love her, but now I felt like something was clearing away inside of me; sealing off what used to be the broken part of my heart.

It took several minutes before I came back to myself, and I was pulled from my reverie by Alice, who stood grinning by my side.

"Evil little pixie," I muttered as I shook my head, attempting to clear my thoughts.

"Are you okay, Em?" Bella spoke softly, alarm written across her face.

"Yeah, I'm good," I answered, trying to smile.

I could feel it there bubbling under the surface; and my heart swelled. I felt _something_ for her, and although I knew it was coming, I didn't expect it to come so _soon. _

* * *

I felt the waves of apprehension flowing off of Bella and I winced slightly as Jasper placed the blue cocktail in front of her. She daintily picked up the tall glass and sipped a little; smiling when the flavor of blueberries hit her taste buds.

"This is…good," she complimented.

"Thank you," Jasper grinned and tipped his imaginary cowboy hat.

"Mmm, I _really_ like this," she said as she tipped the glass back, downing it whole, "What was that called?"

"A blue lagoon," Jasper laughed, "Want another one?"

"Please," she smiled, and I laughed.

"See?" I questioned, "Not as bad as you thought is it?"

"I know," she laughed, "But still, I can't play poker,"

"It's true," Alice sighed, "She is hopeless,"

Jasper placed another tall glass in front of Bella and she sniffed it apprehensively before taking a sip.

"Oooh, this one is good!" she smiled and took another sip, "What's this one called?"

Jasper snorted, and raised his eyebrow, "A Nymphomaniac,"

Bella spluttered as she tipped her drink back, coughing as she set the glass back down. I punched Jasper in the arm, and he waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively as he moved back behind the makeshift bar area, that Alice had set up in our living room.

"Well, regardless of its name, I enjoyed it," Bella grinned.

"Who doesn't love a nymphomaniac?" Jasper smirked, ignoring my death stare. "I have just the one for you next, Bella,"

I watched as Jasper poured the next cocktail into yet another tall glass. Alice let out a small giggle as she looked at me and then Bella.

"A Purple People Eater," Jasper announced as the grin broke out over my face.

"Who names these things?!" Bella asked as she dipped her finger in the glass, bringing it to her mouth.

"I have no idea, but I know you're feeling juiced," he laughed as he sat down.

"Yeah! I feel relaxed," she smiled as she took a gulp.

"Tequila!" Alice trilled, "Let's give Bella some!"

"I don't think so, Alice," Bella said, warily.

"Please, Bellaaaaaa," Alice whined.

"Fine," Bella huffed.

Oh this was about to get _so _good.

* * *

Jasper POV

As Bella sunk the sixth tequila, I could feel the buzzed sensation starting to flow through her. I smiled to myself as a plan began to form in my mind. If I could manipulate basic human emotions and feelings, then maybe there was a way I could let my wife, and my brother know just how much the alcohol affected Bella. I had no idea if Emmett remembered liquor, but I sure as hell did.

I concentrated on letting Bella's emotions take over me, and felt instantly relaxed as the haze of drunkeness took over. I projected it toward Emmett who stopped talking as the effect hit him. Alice slumped back in her chair and a lazy smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Hey!" Emmett slurred, "What the hell is this?"

"This is called being drunk," I smirked and Emmett laughed.

"I feel so…" he trailed as he stared into space.

"Juiced?" I grinned.

"Like I'm floating on air, my brother," he laughed.

"I love you, Alice," Bella slurred and leaned in toward my wife.

"But I love you more," Alice said and embraced Bella tightly, but then sprang up, swaying slightly, "Lets sing karaoke!"

Oh _hell_, now the trouble begins…


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know it's been too long, so I won't go on. Up to chapter 16 of this fic is already written, so the rest wont be long. Thank you to coyotegurlnikki for being amazing and walking me through Jasper, Ring of Fire is for you. Love to everyone who deserves it and thank you for all the reviews and alerts, you rock.

* * *

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like,_

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind, _

_Is it over yet? I can't win..._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, _

_Take the breath right out of me,_

_You've left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through the day,'cause I will be the death of you_

_This will be all over soon, Pour salt into the open wound,_

_Is it over yet? Let me in,_

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, take the breath right out of me,_

_You've left a hole where my heart should be,_

_I've got to fight just to make it through,'cause I will be the death of you._

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hating. _

_Take the breath right out of me, You've left a hole where my heart should be. _

_You got to fight just to make it through,'cause..._

_ I will be the death of you._

Breaking Benjamin - Breathe

* * *

**Welcome to Existence, Chapter 9: Breathe, Emmett POV**

* * *

I placed the karaoke CD into the player and grinned at my sister; Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, clapping her hands excitedly. I flicked through the display with remote, smirking when I saw the country section. Alice gave a little giggle as I selected a song for Jasper.

Revenge is _so _sweet, my brother.

"Please, Emmett," Bella whined, "I don't want to sing,"

"Suck it up, sweet cheeks," I laughed, "Ali, your up first,"

She gave a high pitched squeal and leapt up, grabbing the microphone out of my hand.

The beat of the music started up and Jasper grinned, his humor infected all of us and we all started tapping our feet to the beat. Alice beamed as she began to sing:

_Some boys kiss me,_

_Some boys hug me,_

_I think they're OK,_

_They don't give me proper credit,_

_I just walk away,_

_They can beg and they can plead,_

_But they can't see the light, _

_That's right,_

_'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash,_

_Is always Mister Right, 'cause we are..._

_Living in a material world,_

_And I am a material girl,_

_You know that we are living in a material world,_

_And I am a material girl..._

I laughed as Jasper crept up behind her and tucked a dollar bill in her skirt. She blew him a kiss and pulled Bella up by the hand, spinning her around. Bella was a little green around the gills as Alice danced around her.

As the song came to a close, I snuck a glace at Jasper who was sitting hesitantly accepting the microphone from Alice. He glared at me as I pressed play.

"Wahoo!!! Go Jazzy!" Alice shouted, and Jasper smiled. She began to tap her fingers to the beat as Jasper prepared to sing:

_Love is a burning thing,_

_And it makes a fiery ring,_

_Bound by wild desire,_

_I fell in to a ring of fire..._

_I fell in to a burning ring of fire,_

_I went down, down, down,_

_And the flames went higher, it burns, burns, burns,_

_The ring of fire…_

_The ring of fire,_

_The taste of love is sweet,_

_When hearts like our's meet,_

_I fell for you like a child_

_Oh, but the fire went wild…_

_I fell in to a burning ring of fire,_

_I went down, down, down,_

_And the flames went higher, and it burns, burns, burns_

_The ring of fire…The ring of fire._

For once I was actually speechless.

I sat open mouthed as Alice threw herself into Jaspers arms. I looked at Bella and her face echoed mine; we were both in absolute shock.

"Where the hell were you hiding that voice?!" I asked incredulously.

"I like to keep things to myself, brother," he smirked.

All of a sudden, the atmosphere changed. The room grew tense as Alice went rigid in Jasper's arms.

"No, no, no, no," Alice began to chant.

"Alice!" Bella cried, and flew to Jasper's side.

"He picked it right out of Carlisle's head! He's so angry!" she said, her body shaking with sobs.

"What? What did he pick out of his head?"

"He knows you're here, he knows we're here!" she said as Jasper attempted to calm her.

"Who?!" asked Bella, her face draining of all color.

"Edward. He knows! He knows everything," Alice whispered.

"Everything?" I questioned.

"He knows you came back. He knows you see Bella all the time. God, he even knows she spoke to Esme!""How?" Bella said, raising her hand to her mouth in shock, "He can't know. He can't come back, please, tell me he isn't coming back!"

"It's too late; he's already on his way. He's not alone." spoke Alice.

Bella's knees buckled and gave way.

* * *

I could hear Bella's heart pushing frantically against her ribcage, as Alice sat with her head in her lap.

"How long until they arrive?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Less than an hour," Alice said sadly, "Maybe you should think about taking Bella home,"

Bella bolted up and glared at Alice.

"Take me home? Take me HOME?! Do you not think I deserve to see him, Alice? Do I not deserve an explanation for all the bullshit he told me? Do I not deserve closure?" she hissed.

Alice visibly flinched as she stood, holding up her hands in surrender.

"I wasn't saying it to be patronizing, Bella," she said softly, "I just don't want him to hurt you even more than he has,"

"When he left, I was a mess. I walked around like a zombie for months. _He _did that me, Alice. He destroyed me, and it's only because of my father and Jacob that I survived. He crushed my faith that'd I'd ever find someone who'd think I wasn't a petty distraction," she sniffed, rubbing away angry tears.

"Bella-" Alice started but Bella cut her off.

"NO! Let me talk, Alice. These past few months with Emmett, they have meant more to me than anything ever has," she said as she looked at me, tears spilling from her eyes, "Edward used me like a little toy. He messed with my feelings, and then told me he never loved me. I deserve more than that. I want to see his face and make him know he can never _ever _break me again."

She flew into my chest, and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her as close as I could without hurting her. There was something inside me that was screaming out to protect her from Edward, because I wanted her. Not for the draw of her blood, but because she actually meant something to me.

I didn't want her to hurt like she did before, because to hurt her, would be to hurt me. After everything that has happened in the last few years, I didn't think I could stand it. I couldn't ever go back to that place again, and I was determined never to let Bella go back there either.

"Fuck him," I said simply, "If he thinks he can just walk in here and upset our lives; then he is sadly mistaken."

"This could break your family apart, Emmett," Bella said sadly, resigned to the fact that this probably would end our relationship as brothers.

"It won't happen that way," Alice said as she stood up, "I saw it,"

"What did you see, baby?" Jasper said as he put his arm around Alice.

"It will be hard. I want to say that it will all work out and you and Edward will be fine, but his mind is chopping and changing. He's…he's so nervous, angry, upset, like a ticking time bomb," Alice sighed as she massaged her temples.

Bella looked up and me, and my dead heart gave a lurch. Her eyes were shining with tears, and I rubbed them away with my thumb. She leaned inward to my icy palm and I felt my stomach clench as she bit her lip. My finger trailed along the soft skin of her lower lip, and I heard her breath hitch in her throat, as her tongue darted out to lick the cold skin of my forefinger.

I placed my hand on her heart, and lifted her slightly into my arms. My hand traveled up her throat until it found the soft warmth of her long wavy hair. I pulled her closer and touched my lips to hers.

The reaction was instant. Her heart went wild and began to pound against her ribcage, and she moaned. Her touch remained soft as she applied pressure to my lips, sweeping her tongue over my closed mouth. I opened up and hesitantly brushed my tongue against hers. The feel of her hot breath against my lips was maddening. I pulled away, and took a second to look at her.

Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks were stained with a beautiful blush.

I felt a wave of calm hit me, and I remembered the presence of my siblings. I looked at Alice who was beaming at me, her eyes shining with the emotion she couldn't express. Jasper was smiling, genuinely, and I felt my sprits soar.

Bella moved in my arms, and I set her down back on the floor.

"Um…" she said, her hand coming up to touch her lips.

"Yeah," I breathed, never taking my eyes off of her.

"That was…" she trailed off as looked into my eyes.

"Intense," I finished for her.

"Emmett," she said as she stepped forward, coming toe to toe with me.

"Bella," I said backing up a little.

She launched herself at me, and I caught her in my arms. She gripped my face in her hands and pressed her lips to mine, licking at my lips. I parted them, and sucked her tongue into my mouth. Finding myself the one moaning now, I kissed her with all the pent up passion I'd felt over the last few months. I had daydreamt of this moment a thousand times, and now it was finally here.

The sound of the screech of tires on gravel pulled me from Bella. I pulled her behind me, and I could feel her shaking as her hands slid up and gripped my shoulders.

"Shit!" Alice hissed and sped around the room collecting the glasses and CD's from the floor.

The front door slammed open and I heard a whimper come from behind me.

"I'm strong, I can do this," she whispered.

"You shouldn't have to," I murmured, as she took her hands off my shoulders, and encased them in mine, "I'm sorry, Bella,"

"Edward!" Alice cried as he launched himself at me. Jasper sprang forward and caught him in his arms, as Carlisle raced in and grabbed him from behind.

"I'm going to kill him!" Edward growled, "Tear him limb from limb!"

"Edward, no!" Esme hissed as he attempted to throw Carlisle and Jasper away from him.

I heard Bella take a deep breath from beside me, and she stepped out from behind me, coming to a stop in front of me.

"Edward," she said softly.

I heard a low whine, and Edward dropped to his knees.

"No," he whined, "No, please, I can't stand it,"

"Edward," Bella repeated, her voice gaining strength.

"NO!" Edward screamed, and covered his ears, "She's not here, and it's not REAL!"

"Edward Cullen!" Bella snapped, "Open your eyes right now, or so help me, God!"

Edward's eyes shot open, and he blinked up at her. His eyes were dark obsidian, hungry and angry. He moved backward, away from her, until he backed into Carlisle. I hissed in warning and stepped closer to Bella.

"There is _nothing _you can do or say that will change this situation. So back off, Edward," She said simply, "And threatening Emmett will do no good,"

"Bella," Edward breathed, and the room was flooded with grief. Jasper cried out, and fell back onto the sofa.

"Edward, stop!" Alice shrieked.

"Son," Carlisle said calmly, "You are hurting your brother,"

"I have to get out of here," Edward breathed, as he fought with Carlisle to be freed.

"That's right, Edward," Bella hissed, "Do what you always do. Run!"

"I didn't want to hurt you," he said, the emotion evident in his voice.

"Well you did," she replied simply, "Except, you didn't just _hurt_ me. You broke my heart _and_ my soul.

"You did this to me, and left me to pick up the pieces. I will never ever forgive you for this. You can throw all the tantrums you want, Edward. You said I wasn't good enough for you," she laughed, "When the truth is, and always will be, that _you _aren't good enough for _me,_"

I was never as proud of her as I was at that moment. This was the Bella I knew and…loved, because I did. I loved her.

"You love her?" Edward whispered the devastation clear in his voice.

I nodded, and his head fell.

"You fucked up, brother, plain and simple. You can threaten and beat my ass all you want, but it's true. I love her and I'm not letting her go. Ever."

"Men," spoke a soft voice, and my head whipped round to search for the unfamiliar voice.

"Ilene!" trilled Alice, as she skipped over and hugged the stranger, whose name I knew now to be Ilene.

"Um…Hi?" she replied.

"I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper," she smiled and then motioned toward us, "This is Emmett and Bella,"

The blonde nodded and smiled at Bella. "That one," she motioned toward Edward, "is no good for you,"

Bella smiled hesitantly.

"Ilene!" Carlisle scolded.

She rolled her eyes and went and stood next to Esme.

"This is too much for me to take," Edward hissed as he eyed myself and Bella, "I can't stand here and watch this…this farce,"

"This is no farce, Edward," Alice spoke, "I've seen it all,"

"So you were in on it too?" He said coldly.

"Please, Edward," she said softly, "I am not the one to blame here,"

"Are you saying I am?" he hissed.

Ilene stepped out and growled at Edward.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, Edward. I know what you did, and what you said, and you deserve every ounce of shit that's going to be thrown at you," she remarked.

"Ilene-" Carlisle started.

"No, Carlisle. He needs to hear this," she started, "I have listened to you whine on about this for weeks. I am your friend, and I will you the truth. _You. Were. A. Dick._ Accept it. Move on. Don't hinder what ever chance Bella has of finding happiness. You, my little brainless idiot, gave her up. Deal with it, now go."

Edward stomped out of the door, and I saw him flash past the window, and run into the forest. I noticed Alice looking longingly toward the door; I knew she was eager to make amends with him. They were like twins, the mind reader and the psychic.

"Go, Alice," I nodded my head toward the door, "He needs you,"

Alice hugged Bella quickly, and shot out after Edward.

Esme came forward and pulled Bella into a hug as she choked back tearless sobs. Jasper raised his eyebrow as Ilene looked between us. Carlisle was rubbing Esme's back as she gushed over how beautiful Bella had become.

"Okay, I just have to say this," I spoke aloud, "Who the hell are you?"

Ilene giggled and looked at Carlisle who smiled, "This is my niece, Emmett,"

"Your niece?"

"I am Ilene Nicole Benefice," she laughed.

"It's a long and exhausting story," sighed Carlisle, "Let's not tell it _just _yet,"

Ilene rolled her eyes and winked at me.

So this was it. We were all finally back together - With a new piece to the puzzle thrown in. One thing was for certain, and I knew this. Edward would _not _take this lying down.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Second chapter of the evening! This one begins the first of two fallouts in WtE. Hold on to your seats, its about to get bumpy! Blackwater, anyone? Hehe.

* * *

_This is the first day of my life,_

_Swear I was born right in the doorway,_

_I went out in the rain, suddenly everything changed,_

_They're spreading blankets on the beach,_

_Yours is the first face that I saw,_

_I think I was blind before I met you,_

_Now I don't know where I am, don't know where I've been,_

_But I know where I want to go,_

_And so I thought I'd let you know,_

_That these things take forever, I especially am slow,_

_But I realized that I need you,_

_And I wondered if I could come home._

_Remember the time you drove all night,_

_Just to meet me in the morning,_

_And I thought it was strange, you said everything changed,_

_You felt as if you'd just woke up._

_And you said, "This is the first day of my life.,_

_I'm glad I didn't die before I met you.,_

_But, now I don't care, I could go anywhere with you,_

_And I'd probably be happy.",_

_So if you wanna be with me,_

_With these things there's no telling,_

_We'll just have to wait and see,_

_But I'd rather be working for a paycheck,_

_Than waiting to win the lottery,_

_Besides, maybe this time it's different,_

_I mean I really think you like me…_

First Day of My Life - Bright Eyes

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 10, First Day of My Life, Edward POV**

* * *

To walk in and see the woman you love in the arms of the one you called brother…It tore me in two. The rage I felt when I saw them was tantamount to none. It was like a black cloud had misted out around my brain, and sealed off the part of my mind that thought rationally. Seeing them _together…_It was hell. There was no other word. Had I slipped of this mortal coil and fell into the darkest pits of despair?

But this Bella…She wasn't the one I left behind. This Bella was fierce, cruel and unrelenting. Had I done this to her? I was afraid of the answer that related to that question, because I was sure, deep down in my gut that the answer was yes.

In all my years, I had never felt pain like that when I saw the image of him touching her, _kissing her. _It was torture of the highest form. I'd take extermination over that, any day of the week. It felt like someone had twisted my intestines onto a ball and then cleaved a knife through them. It didn't even match the pain of the burning of being turned.

I didn't just feel betrayed…I felt broken. Worthless, unwanted, crushed beyond all recognition. My heart felt like it had been stamped on, and I wanted to lay down on the forest floor and die. Not one of my so called family had ever cared enough to attempt to tell me. Only after browsing through my fathers thoughts that I had picked it up.

He was thinking about Emmett, and wondering how he was. Then I heard the rich, decadent sound of Bella's voice float through his mind.

I felt the tree I was leaning against, shatter, as my hands dug into its bark. I was beyond furious. I was enraged, and I knew that this would be _too_ much for me to take. The intensity of my feelings for Bella had changed as I imagined her going off and finding love with something that remotely resembled a human. I had ever considered Jacob Black safer for her than me. _Jacob Black. _

Emmett, my own brother, had suffered the most out of all of us. He had his whole world torn apart, and a part of me was screaming inside; telling me that this whole thing was my own fault. I knew it was. How could it not be?

"Edward?" Alice's soft called out.

I took several breaths, swallowing all the venom that had pooled in my mouth and called out, "What?"

She approached cautiously and I instantly felt awful. This was my sister for God's sake!

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I will be." I said as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Edward, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault, Alice," I replied.

"He needs this, Edward. He has to be happy," she spoke.

"It doesn't kill me any less," I hissed, closing my eyes.

"She needs him too, Edward. I've seen it." Alice said, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"What have I done?" I whispered.

"You don't have to be alone. You know you don't," She whispered back.

"Ilene?" I asked.

Alice nodded, "I saw you together, but…you weren't _together_, if you understand,"

"Ilene is too good for me, I couldn't bear to hurt her like I hurt Bella," I replied with shake of my head.

"You could be friends. You know she adores you," Alice encouraged.

"I adore her just as much, but, throwing me back in here, with _Bella,_" I said, the emotion nearly choking me.

Alice huffed, "One way or another, you have to accept that Bella is with Emmett now. Although she hates you right now, she may not in the future,"

"That's basically your way of telling me to get over it, is it not?" I glared.

She grinned, "Yes."

"Edward!" I heard Ilene call out as she ran out to us, "Still pissed at me?"

"It's waning," I admitted.

"Good. You big baby." she grinned, and I found myself feeling better.

"Stop doing that!" I hissed.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop being a prissy little bitch then!"

"Your language is disgusting," I glared, "You are meant to be a lady, Len."

"Jesus," Ilene said, sighing, "Is it still 1918 for you, Edward? Because last time I checked it was 2009!"

"_I love her, Edward, oh my, I LOVE her!_" Alice spoke in her mind.

"Alice…" I warned, and she rolled her eyes.

"I'll leave you two alone." Alice smiled and fluttered away.

Ilene came closer and placed her hand on my shoulder, igniting a burning fire inside of me. I fought against my reaction to her scent…her body, and I closed my eyes, trying my hardest not to touch her.

"Are you okay?" She asked, and I nodded, my hand clutching hers. "I know it's hard, and believe me, I know how you feel."

"How could you possibly know how I feel?!" I hissed, yanking my hand from hers.

She sniffed, and I saw her shoulders start to shake, "I _know_, because I've been through it myself. I know what it's like to love somebody so much you feel as if your soul is breaking every time they look at you. But the difference between you and me is that I stayed with my human, until he took his last breath."

I was shocked beyond belief, "What?"

"My human," she sobbed, "Was called Robert Thomas. He was _so _beautiful, so extraordinary, and so wonderful."

"Ilene." I whispered, pulling her into my chest and holding her close.

"He died twelve years ago, and I still miss him like he passed just yesterday." she said, her body shaking with sobs.

"I'm sorry." I spoke.

"Its okay," she sniffed, "I had eighty wonderful years with him."

"Is this why you and Carlisle didn't speak?" I asked.

She laughed softly. "Robert was one of Carlisle's patients. He was eighteen years old, and he had broken his right arm and leg. In those days they kept you in until you were relatively healed. We became friends, and I sat with him for hours and hours at a time. We fell in love. Carlisle thought it a bad idea, being so close to him, with Robert's feelings for me. So I took him…and ran away."

I was a complete idiot.

This whole time she had listened to me complain about how I had given Bella up for her own good, only to be nursing a secret heart ache herself. Could I have been more self involved? I had thought only of myself the whole time she and I had been friends.

"So I know how you feel Edward. You did what you did to protect her, but it was the wrong decision, you know that right?" She asked.

I hung my head. "I know."

I still couldn't let go of feeling of belonging. Bella was my heart, my warmth, my light against the dark. I couldn't bear to think of them together. Did that make me a heartless fiend? In all honesty, I didn't really care. As long as I was still walking this earth, I would try everything in my power to get Bella back.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

* * *

I felt a rush of warmth flood through me as Bella slipped her hand in mine. An automatic smile formed on my face, and for the first moment in a long time, I felt happy. Not even Edward's arrival could hinder how I felt. This was too important to me, this person of wonder who held my very existence in the palm of her hand.

I'd always wondered about our intensity to love; I know understood just how powerful it was. For us, it was more than just love. It was passion, adoration and everlasting. Bella had stolen my heart and I prayed to whatever god there was out there, that she would keep it forever.

I felt a tugging on my hand, which pulled me from my reverie; Bella was standing watching me as I zoned out. Her smile was breathtaking, and I felt myself moving to my feet before I even knew what was going on.

I looked toward my mother, to see her beaming at me, her eyes shining with the tears she could never shed. My father looked on proudly as Bella laughed at my dumbfounded expression, her hand still linked with mine.

"Are you coming?" Bella asked.

"What?" I blurted out, my mind flying in the opposite direction.

Bella laughed and tugged on my hand again, "I need to get out of here before Edward comes back."

"Good idea," Jasper said, standing near the doorway, as Alice came through the door.

"He's calming down. I don't know what kind of power Ilene has, but it works," Alice said as she ducked under Jaspers arm.

"She has the power to 'will' things, sometimes it is very convenient," Carlisle said, sighing, "Other times, not so much."

"Edward said she has a mind shield too," Esme threw in.

"Edward _would_ meet the most complicated vampire ever," I chuckled, as I led Bella out to the car.

I froze as I smelt Edward's scent coming closer, and Bella placed her free hand on my arm. He stepped out of the woods, Ilene behind him. He tossed a glare my way, and walked into the house. Ilene smiled at us, winking at me. Damn, I liked her already. Anyone who could tame him, and take his attention off of Bella was a God in my eyes.

Bella jumped as the sound of her ringtone began to play. She let go of my hand, and fished it out of her pocket. She beamed when she read the caller display.

"Hey Jake!" she smiled.

She looked at me several times, chewing her bottom lip as she spoke back to Jacob.

"Well I'll try. You'll be at Charlie's for supper tonight, right?" she asked as I looked at my watch. It was barely 8:30PM.

Bella snapped the phone shut, and grinned at me.

"Come on Em," she smiled, "Time to meet the family."

* * *

I pulled up outside Bella's and paused hesitantly. The house was lit up, and there were several cars parked in the driveway.

"Bella, there are Quileute's in there, I can smell them. I don't think this is a good idea," I voiced.

"It's just Jacob and Sam. You will be fine." she said rolling her eyes.

I saw the front door open, and the biggest dude I'd ever saw stepped out. His face instantly relaxed and his smile became infectious.

"Bells!" he bellowed as she hopped out of the Escalade, and into his arms.

I frowned, the jealousy surging through me. He froze and sniffed the air, as I stepped out of the car.

"Jacob, this is Emmett Cullen." Bella said, smiling.

"Cullen," he said darkly, "You mean the son of a bitch's brother?"

"Jake!" Bella admonished, "Emmett is ten times the man Edward is."

"I can see that." Jacob said as his eyes ran all over me.

"Play nice, Jacob." Bella sighed.

"Bells…" Jacob whined, "Fine, but if I catch one single sniff of the mind leech, I will tear him apart."

"There may be a problem with that," I said, speaking for the first time.

"What kind of problem?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Hey Sam," I heard Bella say quietly.

"Bella," Sam greeted, turning to face me and Jacob, "What kind of problem?"

"My family has returned to Forks, although with Edward's present state of mind, I don't think he will be here for much longer." I confessed.

"Edward's state of mind?" Jacob spat, "What the hell does that mean?"

"Edward has reacted badly to me and Bella becoming close. They returned this afternoon, and there was a conflict. But Bella showed him where to go." I finished with a grin.

Jacob smirked, "Way to go Bells."

"I know, right?" she laughed.

"The terms of the treaty still stand," Jacob assured me, "But she's smiling again, and that is all I care about."

"Me too, Jacob, Me too." I said with a look to house. Charlie was peering out the blinds, and he nodded at me.

"I think we should go inside," Bella said pushing Sam by the arm.

Sam rolled his eyes and strode up the steps into the house. Jacob kept his arm round Bella's shoulder as she reached for my hand. I took it, and saw Jacob trying his best to force a smile.

I had a way to go before Jacob Black would learn to trust me, but I knew I could do it.

* * *

We were all gathered around Charlie's flat screen, watching the game when the door slammed shut. I looked around, seeing a young girl storming into the kitchen.

"Leah!" Sue called, "Come back here right now!"

"FUCK YOU!" she screamed, as the fridge door slammed shut.

Jacob sighed and stood to his feet, walking into the kitchen, "Leah…"

"Go away Jake, and take fucking Sam with you." she cried.

Sam shook his head as Charlie turned the T.V. up.

"What's bitten your ass this time?" Jacob said, softly.

"Nothing," she said her voice breaking, "I'm sick, my head hurts, I'm too hot…"

"Leah," He said, and I could smell the salt of her tears.

"What," Leah started and I could hear the stomping thuds of her feet coming toward the living room, "What is that smell?"

Jacob frowned, and looked at Sam.

"What smell?" Sam said, looking at me.

"It's sweet, like rotting perfume…It's burning my nose a bit," she said as she came closer, sniffing.

I looked at Jacob who was wide eyed.

She came to a stop behind me, and leaned in, "It's you!"

I stood to my feet as her body began to shake. Her eyes were wild and furious, and I saw Sam's face locked in horror.

"NO!" he gasped, "Get Charlie out!"

Bella and Sue hurried Charlie out to safety, as I stood frozen, watching Leah.

Angry pain filled snarls filled the living room. Jacob stepped in front of me, putting him directly in front of Leah.

"Lee Lee!" Sam cried, as Leah's clothes exploded from her body, and left in place was a large grey wolf.

She snarled and lunged at me, as Jacob phased, knocking her off guard.

"Cullen!" Sam shouted, "Get out of here! Take Charlie, Bella and Sue someplace safe until we call!"

I took one look at Jacob as he held Leah underneath him, in wolf form, and headed out the door.

What the hell had I started?

* * *

**Jacob POV**

* * *

She struggled underneath me, and I heard her mental voice chanting over and over again. "_Why? Why? Why? Why?"_

"_Its ok, Leah, just calm down and you can change back." _I spoke in her mind.

Her almond colored eyes looked back at me, and I could feel something changing inside me. Something moved…The world moved, and I couldn't breathe. This girl, this _woman, _was my life, my world now. Leah…

I felt her phase back underneath me, and I returned to my skin as she started to cry.

Leah…

"Jacob, what's going on…this feeling…this knot inside of me…"

Leah…Leah…Leah…My Leah…Leah….

My heart sang her name like a lullaby. It felt safe; it felt new, it felt right.

"Leah," I whispered as she looked at me, her breath catching in her throat.

"Jake," she breathed against me, pushing herself toward me.

She placed her hands on my chest, and my heart beat erratically under her palm. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips, and my eyes followed its movement with every single stroke.

I didn't even notice Sam leaving.

I didn't know what was happening, because it all happened too fast.

But I did know one thing.

I had imprinted on Leah.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and alerts :) You all are amazing!

* * *

_I'm holding on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground,_

_And I'm hearing what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound,_

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down,_

_But wait..._

_You tell me that you're sorry,_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say.._

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late,_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you,_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat,_

_(But that's nothing new)_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue,_

_And you say,_

_Sorry like the Angel, Heaven let me think was you,_

_But I'm afraid…_

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late…_

Apologize - One Republic

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 11, Apologize, Emmett POV**

* * *

I drove around for hours; the atmosphere in the Escalade was so sharp, it was sliceable with a knife. I held my breath for several minutes as I debated where to go. Where would be the safest place to go? I knew taking Charlie to the house would only mean trouble, but strangely enough I didn't really care. I looked at the chief in the mirror, seeing him comforting his wife. I turned to Bella, who smiled at me sympathetically.

Charlie was emotionally drained, anyone could see that. He had been confused as hell over what had just happened, and I sure as hell didn't want to tell him what had gone down.

"You guys hungry?" I asked, and Charlie patted his stomach.

"I could eat a dead horse," Charlie confessed.

Bella snorted and turned in her seat. "We could to the Cullen house, Dad; you could see Carlisle and Esme."

Charlie readily agreed and I noticed him checking his sides for his pistol holster. I laughed lowly and headed along the highway toward home. Leah Clearwater was constantly on my mind; it seemed she was the first female wolf to phase in a long time. And of course, I just had to trigger it, didn't I? Trouble followed me, I was damn sure of it. I took one hand off the steering wheel and rubbed my neck, feeling the muscles flex underneath my finger tips.

I was worked up, and I needed time to just chill, preferably with Bella, alone.

I drove up the winding path of my home, and winced when I saw Edward's silver Volvo parked on the outside drive. Charlie cleared his throat, and helped Sue out of car, as I walked round to open Bella's door.

"Chief Swan!" I heard a voice shout, as Alice shot out the door, and into Charlie's arms.

Charlie chuckled and hugged Alice, who kissed Sue on the cheek, curling her nose slightly.

I laughed as my family filtered out, greeting Bella's father. I noticed Charlie looking around eagerly for Edward, and even I was slightly disappointed when he didn't show. The awkwardness was evident in the air, and I watched as my mother ushered everyone in to the house.

As I stepped over the threshold, I could hear Ilene talking to Edward, upstairs. She was trying to calm him down, and I could hear the swiping of her fingers through his hair. I could hear the affection in her voice, but her ornate bluntness made me like her even more; she was firm with him, and didn't baby him, which was a good thing in my book.

She reminded me a lot of Rose.

I pushed that thought away, and took Bella's hand as my father led Chief Swan to our living room. I wasn't surprised to see Jasper at the desk in the corner, messing with the laptop. I had heard Carlisle asking him to set up an appointment for Ilene with J. Jenks. I was quite amused that Jasper was once more getting involved with Jenks; the dude was seriously nervous around Jazz, and it was always so entertaining when we had to pay him a visit.

* * *

I was feeling a little nervous as I sat down, opposite Bella. She was studying me with such intensity, that I knew if I could, I would be beetroot red. I could hear Charlie talking to Jasper and Alice downstairs, and knowing I was surrounded by my family made me feel uncomfortable.

"So," Bella spoke, breaking the ice. "Tonight was pretty exciting, right?"

I laughed, warmth flooding me, "Exciting isn't exactly the word, Bells,"

"Em…did you mean what you said to me? To Edward?" she asked, as she pushed back her hair behind her ear, blushing.

I gripped the sheets, pushing myself backward against the end of the bed, as she slipped her shoes off and folded her legs underneath her. "Yes. I meant every single word."

"We've grown close…closer than Edward ever allowed. I feel this…this connection to you like I never felt with him, you allow me to be _me_. I feel it too, Em. I feel it right here." she said as she put her hand on her heart.

I knew at that very moment, if my heart was still beating, it would have been banging against my chest. What made it so real were the feelings that were flying through my body. I was in awe of her as she moved attentively closer, sliding up against my body.

She laid her head on my chest, and I could feel the small puffs of warm air coming from her mouth as she exhaled.

It felt like Heaven.

"Emmett…would you kiss me again?" Bella asked, and I brought her closer against me, and her head fell back, as she looked up at me.

I pressed my lips to hers, and I licked her plump lower lip, asking silently for access to the warmth within. Her tongue swept over mine as we molded together, her hands roaming over my chest. As her fingers tangled in my hair, I realized something.

I needed her for forever.

I heard a growl coming from outside the room, and I knew immediately that Edward had heard my thoughts. But really, what was it to him now? Bella had made it clear that she didn't feel like that for him any longer. I knew it would be hard for him though, because knowing how much she had meant to him made me feel like I was betraying all we had as brothers by loving her.

I couldn't _ever_ give her up.

She moaned, and I felt it right down through my body. My dick hardened so fast, it felt like it was filed with lead as it lay thickly against my thigh. I pulled away as Bella began gasping for air, her cheeks flushed and her heart beating a tattoo.

I growled, low in my throat as I smelt the warmth of her arousal. It was like her scent, but more intense and by far, more _appetizing_. I licked my lips as I imagined tasting her, making her scream my name as I buried my tongue inside her.

I had barely noticed Bella stroking me though my jeans and I looked at her through lidded eyes. The pleasure I felt from her touch was overwhelming, and I was pretty sure I was near to coming in my pants like a teenage ejaculator. Fuck. I needed to wise up. Bella was a very tempting, very breakable woman.

"Bella, we can't do this while your father is in the house," I said, lifting her hand off my aching dick.

Bella smiled, and kissed me lightly on the lips, "It's a start anyway, right?"

"Oh baby, it's more than a start," I grinned, pushing her hair out of her face.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

After Emmett dropped off me, dad and Sue, I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't honestly know why, but it felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Seeing Edward had opened my eyes to what was right in front of me. I had been getting closer and closer to Emmett over these past few months, and this thing between us…this spark…it felt _right_.

I closed my bedroom door and headed toward the bathroom, shedding my clothes as I went. I stood, looking in the bathroom mirror at myself. There was nothing special about me, at all. I had never thought myself anything extraordinary, but Emmett made me feel like I was the most important thing in his world. But after Rosalie, how could I honestly compare?

I shook my hair out and showered, and slipped into bed, turning on my bedside lamp. I lay back against the cool sheets, and closed my eyes, imagining what Emmett was doing at that moment.

I heard the front door fly open, and bang against the wall. I jumped up out of bed and ran down the stairs, finding Charlie out on the front porch, his gun in his hand.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?" I yelled, as he looked out over the darkness of our front lawn.

"Thought I saw that Edward kid. That little shit has a lot to answer for, he better not come near this house." Charlie hissed.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. Was he out here, watching me? Lurking?

"Don't be stupid, dad. Even if he was here, he wouldn't mean me any harm, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yeah, still. If he knows what's good for him, He will stay away," Charlie said, turning his back, "You comin' in, Bells?"

"Yeah, in a little bit. I need to clear my head." I smiled.

"Remember to lock up, sweets," he said, cheerfully, cocking his gun over his shoulder.

I closed the front door over, and sat on the front steps.

"I know you're there," I spoke into the darkness.

There was a slight rustling of a branch, but nothing more.

"After everything you've done, Edward, don't make me out to be a crazy person. Either show yourself, or I'm going in." I said, in a final tone, "Stop being a creeper."

He stepped out of the woods, and the moon cast a pearlescent glow on his body. For a second, I was _that_ Bella, who was so pathetically in love with him. I heard the snapping of a branch as he stepped on it, accidentally, and the illusion was broken. I saw him for what he was; a man trapped in teenager's body. The irrational side of him wanted me more than anything, because I was his, and always would be. But the side I knew of him, the caring, attentive side, would see that being with Emmett was what I wanted and needed.

"I don't think you should speak, Edward," I said, clearing my throat, "Because I need to say this, before I chicken out,"

I smiled despite myself, and rubbed my thighs, as he came nearer, sitting hesitantly beside me.

"I love you, Edward. But I'm not in love with you anymore." I spoke, feeling the hole in my chest healing.

"Bella, I know I left, and I can never ever think of asking for your forgiveness, but please, I beg of you," Edward asked, "Please, don't do this to me,"

"I can't apologize for being happy, Edward. He makes me happy; he is my light. I…I love Emmett,"

The look on his face broke my heart.

"I love you, Bella." he whispered, and I closed my eyes, fighting tears.

"It's okay; you don't have to pretend anymore, Edward. I've moved on, you need to now," I said, wiping my eyes.

"I'm a good liar, Bella. I have to be. But for you to believe me after the thousand times I've told you I love you…that pained me more than anything else. For you to just believe me, after everything we went through," He spat, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Do you have any idea…what it was like to come home, and see you in Emmett's arms?"

"Don't play the blame game with me, Edward. You did this. If you'd have never left, we would still be together. Rosalie may have still been alive, and none of this would have happened. Do you have any idea, just what you have done to me? To your family?" I hissed, pulling at the ends of my hair.

"I know they all blame me, Emmett says he doesn't, Alice insists it wasn't, even Esme and Carlisle…But I know, it was my fault that Rosalie died." Edward agreed.

"No, Edward, Rosalie's death wasn't your fault. It was Victoria's. You just triggered the chain of events. You jumped in yet again to save me, when all I really needed _was_ _you_. Rosalie sacrificed herself to save me, and for that I will forever be in her debt. She may have hated me, but when it came to it, she protected me." I couldn't be mad at him; he looked so pathetic as he slumped over, his head in his hands.

"It's never going to be same is it?" he asked.

"Never. Please Edward, I do still care about you, and a part of me will always love you, but…be happy," I reached out and carefully touched his face, tracing the contours of his cheeks, and his sloping nose.

"I can't be without you, Bella. I just can't," he vowed.

"Don't be stupid, Edward. We aren't meant to be. I feel complete with Emmett, like he was the thing that was missing all along."

His eyes were pained as he rose to his feet.

I looked out as he walked toward the woods; he stopped as I called his name. He turned and looked at me, and I walked forward a little.

"Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything, love," he said solemnly.

"Don't do anything stupid," I almost begged.

He smiled ruefully.

"I'm sorry, Bella." he said as he vanished out of my view.

I cradled my head in my hands, I couldn't have another Cullen death on my hands, I just couldn't.

I ran back to the house, and grabbed my cell phone, dialing the first number that came to mind.

"Alice, it's Bella. You have to help me."


	12. Chapter 12

_It's never enough to say I'm sorry_

_It's never enough to say I care_

_But I'm caught between what you wanted from me_

_And knowing that if I give that to you_

_I might just disappear_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I, I can't change your mind_

_I know it's like trying to turn around on a one way street_

_I can't give you what you want_

_And it's killing me_

_And I, I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be_

_It's never enough to say I love you_

_No, it's never enough to say I try_

_It's hard to believe_

_That's there's no way out for you and me_

_And it seems to be the story of our lives_

_Nobody wins when everyone's losing_

_There's still time to turn this around_

_You could be building this up instead of tearing it down_

_But I keep thinking_

_Maybe it's too late…_

Not Meant To Be - Theory Of A Deadman.

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 12, Not Meant to Be, Alice POV**

* * *

The vision hit me from all angles; Edward on his knees, begging for death, Aro, being ever merciful, giving him time to think about his actions, before deliberating. Jesus! What was Edward thinking! This was the absolute worst thing he could have done! Involving the Volturi on a matter like this…After the battle, we had tried so hard to hide Bella's involvement, but to go and do this? Why? Why was he so pigheaded?

There was a soft knock on the door as I threw together my passport, and some money. Ilene breezed in, sitting herself down on the bed. I looked at her cautiously, and she shook her head, "Where is he?"

"He's gone to Italy," I replied, quietly, "To Volterra."

"WHAT!?" Ilene cried, jumping up, "What the hell has he gone to those madmen for?"

"Edward…Edward can't accept Emmett and Bella, and he's heartbroken…or, in my honest opinion, Len, he's doing it to emotionally blackmail Bella,"

"Shit," she cursed, running her fingers through her hair, "I have my old passport in the car, it's still in date."

"You want to come?" I asked, shocked.

"Oh, please. He's my responsibility now, isn't he? She doesn't want him anymore, and I don't blame her. Why doesn't he ever think, for fucks sake!?" she said angrily, her hands curling into fists.

"She is his world, and has been for the past four years. I understand why he's so upset, but he should have realized that leaving wasn't the best thing for Bella, after all." I confessed.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Alice." Ilene said, as we flew down the stairs.

"What…what's going on?" Esme asked, alarmed.

"It's Edward, he's took the Romeo approach, Esme," Ilene said, softly.

Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs, "Bella's just called me. That little... I knew he'd do this to her. I'm coming too."

I rolled my eyes, and tapped my watch impatiently. "We have don't have much time, we need to get they before he makes his decision,"

"I'm coming too," Jasper said, coming out of the study, tucking his passport into his pocket.

"Are we making this a family affair?" Ilene smirked.

"Please call us, as soon as you hear anything, I will go to Carlisle at work, and we will be on the first plane out there," Esme vowed, as she hugged Emmett, her body shaking. "You are all my children, no matter where you came from, I love you all."

"Aww, mom," Emmett said, hugging her tightly.

Hugs and loves were exchanged and we all packed into Emmett's jeep, taking a sobering glance at the mother who loved us all, unconditionally.

Jasper wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned in as Emmett to the highway toward Bella's. "We'll stop him, baby, don't you worry,"

Ilene grimaced in the mirror, "I am going to kick his ass."

Emmett growled, "Get in line,"

* * *

We all waited in line at Seattle airport, clutching our passports. Emmett handed over his credit card, and paid for all five tickets. Bella was shaking, so much so, that Emmett had his hands wrapped tightly around her, as she buried her face in his chest. "Don't worry, Bells," he said, kissing her head.

"I know why he is doing it, Emmett." she said, handing her passport over to Emmett, who put gave them to the guard.

"He's a brat, Bella. Self indulgent, and now he's realized that can't have you, he'll go to any lengths to get you." Ilene chimed in.

I sighed and patted Bella's back, "He'll come around, Bella. I know it."

She bit her lip, and looked sideways at Emmett, "I just want us to be happy,"

I smiled brightly, "You will be. Trust me."

* * *

We rushed through Newark airport, and I was waiting on tender hooks for another vision to hit me. It had to come; I needed to know what my brother was thinking. As we boarded the main flight to Italy, the nerves were starting to overcome all of us. Bella was sleeping restlessly in Emmett's arms, and Ilene and Jasper were talking quietly. I looked around the plane, everyone seemed locked in their own world. If only they knew just how important our journey was, they would think twice about the triviality of their endeavors.

The flight drug and I was counting down the hours, searching the future for any possible hints. Flashes of Edward would come and go; it was always the same. Edward with his head bowed as Marcus and Aro looked on, Aro with sympathy, Marcus with boredom.

Suddenly, the vision crashed into me; Edward was turning away, his fists clenched tightly.

They had told him no.

"They said no," I breathed, causing Emmett to look up, and Ilene and Jasper to move closer.

"They denied his request?" Jasper said, his relief pouring through all of us.

"Aro said it would be waste of someone so talented, he's thinking of ways to cause trouble, so they'll take him out," I said, praying for more.

"We have an hour until we land…How much longer do we have?" Ilene said, worried.

"I'd say…three hours _maximum_," I spoke, calculating the time.

Emmett laid Bella over his lap, "We need a car rented as soon as we get off the plane. You, Ilene and Bella need to head straight for him. He won't listen to Jasper, and certainly not to me."

I nodded in agreement, "I think Ilene has the best chance of convincing him, he seems to listen to her,"

"He obviously doesn't; I told him he needed time to get over it, but look what he goes and does. Takes the coward's way out, if I didn't like him so much, I'd kill him myself." Ilene argued.

"Eddie likes tough love," Emmett grinned.

"He needs some serious therapy once this is over. Did he really think he'd get away with it?" she asked.

"Hes confused, upset," I said looking at Emmett's guilty expression, "Devastated even. But, he doesn't seem to realize that he made all of these decisions. I honestly think he sees no other way, but still, it's emotional blackmail. It won't make Bella love him again."

"Alice, what if we don't get to him in time?" Jasper asked.

"We will."

My will was absolutely iron clad. I wasn't about to lose another sibling.

* * *

Ilene was pacing as we were lead through passport control, being one to speak her mind, and with her ever loving mouth, she muttered, "What the hell is taking these pack rats so long?"

I shrugged my shoulders as Jasper walked through the metal detector, followed by Bella and Emmett. Ilene hissed irritably at the poor man on the desk, and waltzed through. I dumped my belt and gigantic bag on the tiny little tray and walked quickly through. As I turned around, only Bella and Ilene remained in place. Jasper and Emmett had gone to get the cars and I dug into my bag and handed Ilene a long sleeved white Mac and a pair of sunglasses.

"Alice, you dolt, it's hotter than hell here, why would I wear a Mac?" she said slipping it on.

"The sun." I replied, sliding my own sunglasses on.

Bella lingered, looking at us, worry etched on her face. Jasper walked over, dropping a set of keys into my hand. "A yellow Porsche baby, I know how you like 'em fast,"

I looked into his eyes, and my own prickled with emotion. He nodded, understanding how I was feeling. I touched his face, tracing the bite shaped scar on his eyebrow.

"We'll be right behind you," Emmett chimed in as we took off for the front of the airport.

I slipped the seat back, allowing Bella to slide into the car, and Ilene slammed the door shut as she waited anxiously. "Alice, come on,"

I revved the engine taking off, hitting top speed to save time. The sun was shining, irritating my eyes as I wove through the streets of Volterra. All I could see was a sea of red people celebrating St. Marcus' Day. What a joke; little did they know St. _Marcus _was sitting in a tower less than a mile away.

"Shit, we are never going to make it, Alice!" Ilene panicked.

I parked the car in the side street, my eyes going blurred as the vision hit me.

"By the Clock Tower, he's going for the maximum effect, the sun…it'll expose what he is," I said looking at the time, "We have seven minutes, Bella, Ilene, you must go!"

Ilene scrambled to get out of the car, running as Bella followed on behind her.

I started the car racing into the nearest empty street. I heard the roar of a Jeep behind, and nearly sobbed in relief as Jasper and Emmett jumped out. "We don't have long; Bella and Ilene are already gone. He's trying to out them, we've got to be fast. The Clock Tower."

Emmett nodded, and took off on foot after Bella and Ilene. My long dead heart was in my throat. Jasper took my hand and together we ran as fast as we possibly could in eyesight of the humans all around us. I felt him trying to reassure me, but I couldn't face it. This was my closet brother; no matter how much disruption he caused, or how much heartache he caused, I loved him.

* * *

**Edward POV**

* * *

I couldn't live without her. It was all too much. There was no other way.

The Volturi had not granted my request, so with no hesitation on my behalf, I began to plan. They would not take too kindly to a public exposé and stepping out into the bright sunlight in the middle of the day, would be the perfect situation. I closed my eyes, testing the sunlight, feeling it caress my skin.

The chiming of the bell startled me, and I took one final, deep breath, and took a step out of the shade and into the light.

"Edward! No!" I heard a familiar voice scream. Ilene?

I heard her then, my Bella. "Edward, please, stop."

"Carlisle was right…" I said in awe, "They were very fast."

"Edward, you moronic shit." Ilene hissed.

I snapped into the present as I saw Emmett coming up behind them.

_They were really here?_

Emmett grabbed me by the neck and threw me back into the shade. I hit the dusty brick with a thud. "What the hell are you doing, Edward. You are pathetic!"

I growled low in my throat.

"Edward, please, this isn't what any of us want for you," Bella said softly. My heart broke again as I watched Emmett link his fingers through hers.

I turned away, leaning my head on the brick, "Why couldn't you just leave me be?"

"Because you are an integral part of this family, and fuck it, Esme would be pissed if we let you do something so selfish." Emmett confessed.

I looked at my family, seeing Alice and Jasper coming into view.

_My rescue party. _

I looked at Bella and Emmett, and I saw it. Like Alice and Jasper, they completed each other.

_It hurt so much. _

"Edward…" Emmett murmured as a dark shadow was cast upon us, "Who the hell are they?"

I turned, seeing Felix and Demetri, standing with their long grey Volturi hood's up over their faces.

Demetri's thoughts were a mess of questions about our coven; he found it hard to grasp how we would all come to see each other as family. He particularly had an interest in Ilene, remembering her from the old days of Volterra, when she was traveling with Carlisle.

_I had the most important urge to rip his head from his body. _

"Aro requests the company of the Cullen family," Felix spoke, lasciviously, "He is very anxious to meet you all,"

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped when Alice winked at me. "We would be delighted to converse with Aro, please, by all means, take us to him."


	13. Chapter 13

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see_

_The edge of the bed_

_Where your nightgown used to be_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_While looking through your old box of notes_

_I found those pictures I took_

_That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose_

_That time at the mall_

_You and me in the dressing room_

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder_

_Wish I never would've said it's over_

_And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older_

_Cause we never really had our closure_

_This can't be the end_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me_

Better Than Me - Hinder

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 13, Better Than Me, ****Aro POV**

* * *

Much to my delight and just as my dear one had told me, there were not two, but several Cullen's coming to meet our acquaintance. But by God, I was almost gleeful in my excitement. Carlisle Cullen, my old friend, had his own coven - his own family, by all accounts. These beings actually _loved _one another.

But there was a more important reason for my calling The Cullen's here. Sure, I had a desperate urge to meet with the Cullen's youngest daughter Alice, but also…their human. Isabella Swan or 'Bella' as she liked to be called…well…her blood…so fragrant my head spun in its headiness. Ah, yes, she would be _delightful. _

But the most surprising of all, was the newest addition to the Cullen family. My, my, my. Ilene Benefice. My most sought after guard. Not only had Ilene evaded my many invitations to Volterra, she hadn't been seen or heard of for many years, nearly ninety to be exact. I knew she was particularly special to Carlisle, being his only living relative to carry his former name. But to have Alice, Edward and Jasper…the latter being the biggest coup of them all.

Jasper Whitlock, or Hale as I was informed he now resided as, was an empath. How Carlisle hoped to keep all these wonderfully gifted individuals a secret, well, I'll never know.

The door to the turrets swung open and I was assaulted by the most enchanting smell. Isabella, I presumed. I thanked my guards for bringing Edward back safely.

Edward growled and I smiled brightly.

"Alice and Bella too, and good lord, it seems we are making this a family affair, are we not?" I asked noting that the muscular male had his arms defensively around Bella.

I frowned looking upon Edward who looked down.

"If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"She is no longer mine to call to," Edward responded bitterly.

"Oh, dear Edward, there is always another," I said, despondently as the prickling urge in my throat began to surge. "La Tua Cantante is not limited to one soul. But, then again, this is a very _unusual _situation. To go from one brother to another…I must have the story to understand it,"

The muscular Cullen stepped forward, introducing himself as Emmett. I shook his hand graciously and was hit full force by his memories. Such grief…such pain…it was unfathomable. His mate, the epically beautiful Rosalie Hale, had been slain in such a brutal way, but yet not unfamiliar way. The loss of her had been devastating on the whole…family.

"My apologies for the loss of Rosalie, and please, send my condolences to Carlisle and Esme." I wished, and Emmett stepped back, nodding stiffly. Still, there was something oh so curious about the affect the human girl had upon each of them. She was strongly interwoven in both Emmett and Edward's minds. What was it about this slip of a girl that had the two powerful males so captivated?

"Felix, be a dear and tell my brothers about our company. I'm sure they wouldn't want to miss this."

"Surely, there is no need to involve your brothers, Sir?" I heard a voice call, and from behind Emmett, stepped a tall Lionne like man.

"Ah, Jasper, what a pleasure it is to meet you," I said, the excitement growing within me, "But yes, I feel my brothers need not to be kept in the dark,"

"Thank you sir, the feeling is mutual." he said, not overly politely.

I grinned, and looked toward the far corner of the room. She winked at me, causing my body to burn with lust. My secret weapon, my destroyer. I motioned for her to step forward and I smiled as I watched Jasper freeze instantly. His head whipped round and he hissed a low snarl, before slinking down into a crouch in front of his mate.

"Hello Jasper," She spoke, her voice so beautifully musical.

I looked at the aforementioned male, finding his eyes black. He bared his teeth at her before hissing out his greeting.

"Maria." he spoke tightly.

"Maria?!" Alice gasped.

"In the flesh, Darling," She laughed and my soul rejoiced, "I must say, Jasper, you are looking well,"

"Thank you." he said shortly.

"Oh come now, surely we are not still old friends?" she said, sultrily, offering her hand.

He relaxed his posture and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

"You know, I didn't notice until now, but Jasper, your scent is remarkably like Maria's," I said, gaily.

"Maria was my sire, Sir." Jasper said, moving to stand back by his mate.

"How very interesting," I responded as my brothers entered the room.

"_So they brought a human along, how very…curious," _Caius spoke in his mind, "_the human has close ties to all of them, especially the mind reader and the brute,"_

"_Can we please be quick about this?" _Marcus asked.

I nodded, and turned back to The Cullen's. "As you know, allowing a human to have such explicit knowledge of our world is strictly forbidden. You know our rules, you know our restrictions."

It would be such a shame to exterminate such a wonderfully smelling girl. Although, she could be my evening meal…

Alice stepped forward, and Edward growled, causing the little dear one to roll her eyes at him. She really was very beautiful. "Aro, if I may?"

"Of course, dear heart," I said, happily.

She slipped her tiny hand in mine, and all at once, the memory seemed to assault me. Bella, oh my, such a beautiful Bella. Her mate, Emmett, at her side as they hunted, was choosing to restrict themselves to the 'vegetarian' diet. Such a shame, but such a gain! She would be magnificent…

"Oh brothers!" I almost cried, "I believe we may have thought _too_ hastily,"

Marcus merely raised his eyebrow and Caius tutted, "I was watching Nurse Jackie."

I rolled my eyes; my brother was becoming obsessed with American medical dramas. I blanched at the thought of him upping ship and becoming a doctor. Or even worse, becoming a doctor and following Carlisle's way of life.

"We do have one simple request," I asked, seeing Edward's head snap up as he heard my thoughts.

"No," he growled, "Aro, please, don't."

I waved his concerns away.

"We would like to offer some of you places among our guard…Alice…Jasper, and of course, Ilene."

"NO!" Edward growled, and possessively grabbed the youngest Benefice.

"Jeez, Eddie," she said, yanking his arms away from her, "Thanks but no thanks, Aro. I appreciate your offer, but I want to spend sometime with my uncle and his family."

I sighed, "Never mind, Alice, Jasper?"

"As you seen in the vision, Aro, we are needed for the next few years, but we will consider your offer," Alice said, linking her fingers through Jasper's.

"Jasper," Maria spoke, "May I request a private moment with you?"

He breathed deeply, and nodded, "Of course,"

I smiled brightly at her, and she winked subtly.

I desperately wanted them for my own, and I hoped one day, that they would join of their own violation.

Then again, I have my ways.

"You are free to leave; we ask you do not leave the city until after dark. Please give my regards to Carlisle."

"We will." Edward said, as Felix threw him a cloak, bearing the Volturi guard symbols, which caused me to sigh in wanting.

As I said before, _I have my ways_.

* * *

**Jasper POV**

* * *

You would have thought that I would have gotten over the addictive feeling of power Maria oozes.

But I hadn't.

Being around her was like a drug, and after being 'clean' for so many years, seeing her was like feeding me crack.

"Jasper," she purred, raking her nails down my chest, "It has been too long,"

She was surprised, and I know I sure as hell was, by the shudder of revulsion that had just ripped through my body.

"I trust you Jasper, even though you ripped my heart out when you abandoned me all those years ago," Maria whispered, running her tongue over my ear, "I remember how good we were together, we could have that again."

My mind went blank for 0.2 seconds and I pushed her away, as the horror of what she had just said dawned on me.

"I am no longer that man, Maria. I have a mate, one that I am with for eternity." I stated.

"Does she know what you are really like, how you crave dominance and pain, my little esclavo," she hissed, digging her nails into my arm.

"I am not your slave," I hissed as I moved around her, "Not anymore, not ever."

"But who else would I have help me run my empire?" she asked.

"Empire? What empire?" I asked, even though, subconsciously I'd already guessed.

"Why the Volturi empire of course," she laughed, like I was a stupid child.

Maybe I was, after all, I had fled from this woman after she had ordered me to kill my best friend. How could I have allowed myself to get this close to her again? She was a bona fide nut job, and I wanted no part of this. At all.

"No way." I said, straight faced and deadly serious.

She laughed again, and touched my face. "Very well, baby, but do not say I did not warn you. He will come for your coven, and pick you off piece by piece."

There was a sharp knock on the door, and Maria straightened. I nearly sighed in relief when Alice came through the door, her beautiful face beaming. "It's time for us to leave, Jazz,"

Maria smiled sweetly and blew a kiss toward us. Alice turned and grinned at her.

"Deje mi marido solo, o rasgaré su cuerpo a los pedazos y quemar cada partición pasada la consiguió?" She said so sweetly, I nearly laughed.

I never knew my Alice was so fluent in Spanish.

But I had never been more thankful.

* * *

**Emmett POV**

* * *

I carried Bella back to the jeep after he legs practically gave way with relief, when we were allowed to leave Volterra. Alice had decided that a hotel would be best idea for us and had called and booked a room. I was so angry with Edward I could barely see straight, but every time I looked at him, Ilene had her arms around him.

What I'd said before the whole Volturi thing was true. I needed to set some serious boundaries with Edward, and he needed to know that it just wasn't okay to emotionally blackmail Bella, and think he could get away with it. Did he think I was stupid, because really, most people do? What was it about me that gave off that vibe? Was it because I was happy most of time? And that all I wanted in life was to be free of burden and regret?

I swallowed back the venom in my mouth, caused by my anger. I looked at Bella who was doing up her seatbelt; she was white as a sheet.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm always okay when you're around," she said, placing her hand on mine.

I cupped her face with my hand and kissed her softly, ignoring the sounds of Ilene fake gagging in the back. I looked up and into the mirror, seeing Edward staring intently at me.

"_We're going to have a talk sometime soon, Eddie. Preferably before we get home," _I spoke in my mind.

He nodded minutely.

"_Good, lets do it while we hunt, because I am gonna beat your ass for the shit you've put us through."_

He had the grace to look away then, as Ilene ran her fingers through his hair. "You stupid ass, really, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, evidently," he replied.

Ilene snorted and pinched him, "Jesus, Edward, I have never been so scared in my life. If they'd have said yes…I don't know what I'd have done."

"Let's be thankful they didn't," I spoke, and they both nodded. Edward hung his head and I knew he must have been feeling awful. I think it had finally hit him that this thing between me and Bella wasn't just anymore. It was serious, in the eternal way. I wouldn't lose her like I had Rose, and I didn't care what Edward or anyone said, if she wanted to be changed, I wouldn't stop her.

But, I did want to know what went down with Maria and Jasper. I knew she was someone from his past, but I did not know she was his sire. Now that I think about it, Maria and Jasper's scents were very similar, and I'm sure that pissed the pixie off no end.

We pulled into the hotel and I parked the jeep, and Alice practically threw Edward a t-shirt as he stepped out of the car. The sun had set but still, walking around in Volturi robes was never a good thing in this town.

Thank God Alice had had the sense to book us separate rooms. She dropped the key into my hand with a wink…

What the hell was that all about?

"Have fun Emmett…and don't worry, you'll be fine…" she said cryptically.

* * *

I flicked through the television channels, rolling my eyes every time a medical drama came on, I was willing to bet Caius was sitting there at that very moment, with his goblet of blood. I switched the T.V off when the bathroom door opened and Bella came out in a cloud of steam. The heat of her body was making the scent of her blood more prominent, but I was surprised how it didn't make me thirsty, it just turned me on.

She tugged uncomfortably at her shorts and tank top, muttering "What?" as I ogled her.

I adjusted myself subtly and patted the bed. "Come lay down,"

She smiled shyly, and climbed onto the bed, giving a view of her shapely ass. I ran my fingers down the side of her face and leaned into to kiss her, surprised when she rose up to meet me eagerly. Her hands drifted down my chest to cup my dick in my pants. I groaned into her mouth, fingering the corner of her top. She raised her arms and I pulled it up over her head. She lifted her ass and I repeated the motion, sliding her shorts over her ass.

God damn.

Bella's breasts hung in front of my face and I started unashamedly.

"Emmett?" she asked, yet, I couldn't stop looking as the blush crept up her throat.

"Bella," I responded, my eyes going lower and nearly bugging when I saw her little pink lace panties.

Hot. Pink.

Hot. Damn.

"Emmett," she breathed, "Make love to me?"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here is the first of many lemons to come in WtE. It's been a long wait for you, but it has been even longer for Emmett. Have mercy on his sparkly peen.

***Contains scenes of a sexual nature***

* * *

_When you light those candles _

_Up there on that mantle, setting the mood _

_Well, I just lie there staring _

_Silently preparing to love on you _

_Well, I can feel the heat from across the room _

_Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do _

_I melt every time you look at me that way _

_It never fails, anytime, any place _

_This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt _

_I melt _

_Don't know how you do it _

_I love the way I lose it, every time _

_What's even better _

_Is knowing that forever you're all mine _

_The closer you get, the more my body aches _

_One little stare from you is all it takes _

_Every time you look at me that way _

_I melt, I melt_

Melt - Rascal Flatts

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 14, Melt, Emmett POV**

**

* * *

  
**

I blinked several times, not that I needed to, but, I needed to do something. Was I ready for this? To take it to the next level, so soon? Was she ready for this? The look in her eyes told me she was, and the heat radiating from her scent was vastly becoming intoxicating. I had to take a step back and just think about this for a second. The sight of her wide brown eyes almost egging me on didn't help.

I closed my eyes and breathed her in. This was something I had anticipated, ever since Alice had shared her vision with me; the physical side of my relationship with Bella. We'd had little touches and stuff, but nothing on the epicness of this scale.

Edward's voice kept echoing in my head, and I knew that at this very moment, he was probably trying to get as far away from this room as possible. But, the truth was, I didn't really care how much he was hurting, because I had hurt more than he ever had. This was my second chance, and I was going to take it, eagerly, with both hands.

This was it. There was no going back from what we were about to do. Everything centered on this moment. For first time in my life, I was afraid. I wasn't afraid that I'd hurt her, I was afraid of what everything would mean after we did this. Bella's breathy little whimpers from underneath me just made me ten times harder than I already was. The heat of her body was like a burning flame caressing my marble skin. I burned for her, in the most sinful of ways.

How many times I had pictured this? About a hundred. The image of Bella writhing underneath me as I sank into her sweet warmth was nothing compared to this. Fire and ice had never felt so good. I closed my eyes and just felt. The slick sweat coating Bella's skin was like a thousands suns skimming my body, as we moved.

I kissed her reverently, taking my time to lick the soft pillows of her lips. I sucked on her fleshly plump lower lip as her hands roamed my back, softly touching my muscles with delicate intent. My tongue traveled down the hollow of her throat and took soft swipes above her pulse point. Bella's breath caught in her throat as my hands moved to roam over her hips.

Her softness was intoxicating, even down to the hypnotic beat of her heart. It was my anchor, my moor, and it would lead me home. I could never be lost again with her. I could never ever feel that searing darkness sucking me in as I struggled to keep hold of my grip on life. She was the one who would be there for me, the source of light.

"Emmett…" she gasped, as I ran my hand up her torso to cup her breast. I rolled her hardened nipple between my fingers and tugged lightly. I could feel her slick palms arch as her nails dug into my shoulder blades.

"It's ok, baby. I've got you," I whispered as I moved down her body, trailing my tongue around her breast. She moaned and arched up into my mouth.

The taste of her skin was like nothing I'd ever tasted in my entire lifetime. I knew I'd never have the strength to ever give her up. I kissed my way down her stomach. Smelling her arousal as I came closer to her centre almost did me in. I slid the hot pink lace panties over her ass, and pulled them over her smooth thighs, and flung them over the other side of the room.

"I need you," she begged, and I breathed her scent in deeply, licking my lips. I touched her pussy lips with my finger and she cried out. "Are you ok?" I asked, startled.

"Yes! Don't stop! It feels so good," she panted, as I dipped inside her again, gathering her wetness on the tips of my fingers. She looked at me through glassy eyes as I brought my fingers to my mouth and sucked her essence off of my fingertips.

Her taste burst on my tongue, and I was hit with the sweetest vanilla and freesia. The taste of sex under it all made my cock throb in delicious anticipation. I sucked at my fingers eagerly as she watched me, licking them clean. I slid my fingers home, up inside her tightness. She wailed my name as my thumb rubbed down on her clit.

My mind flashed to a conversation I'd had with my father, and I leaned in and swiped my tongue over her pussy. She jumped in shock as I buried my face in, and licked and sucked at her clit. She was panting and clinging to the sheets as I feasted on her. I was hyper aware of my teeth as licked patterns around her pulsing nugget. I slid another finger inside her and rubbed up against the sweet spot inside her.

She arched up off the bed, and screamed my name as she tightened around my fingers. She clamped down around me like a vice. I felt chills drip down my spine as she came, crying my name like a mantra. It was the hottest thing I'd ever heard, bar fucking none. My dick was punching holes in the mattress trying to drive into her. It was like the thing had a mind of its own.

I continued to circle my icy tongue around her, spelling out letters of the alphabet. I was aiming for G, when she wailed my name, and clamped her thighs around my head. I laughed, sending deep vibrations into her as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"I've never…the first…shit," she said, incoherently.

"Bella…Is this the first time you've came, by something other than your own hand?" I said, amazed.

"Kinda," she blushed.

"Oh baby, it's about to get real good," I smirked.

I trailed my tongue up her body, relishing in the expansive blush that formed under my touch. She was exquisite. She let out little breathy whimpers as I moved up her body; the feeling of her heat was wonderful under my fingertips. I reached her neck, and circled her pulse point, feeling the throbbing life beating so fiercely under my lethal mouth. There was no urge to sink my teeth in as I feared, and I dropped a kiss down upon it.

Bella's breath caught in her throat as I loomed over her. I grinned when she took her bottom lip into her mouth and bit at it. "Oh no, no, no. No biting tonight, Bells."

She laughed and brought her hands up to caress my face, running her fingers over my lips.

"You are amazing, you know that right?" she smiled, running her feet up my thighs.

I laughed, kissing her. I pulled her thigh up and wrapped it around my hip. My body was rejoicing as I rubbed the head of my cock over her tight, wet pussy. I gripped her hips as I slid my head in, groaning at the heat. It was like a fucking furnace, and it felt so good. Bella shifted her hips impatiently, sending me deeper inside her. I gritted my teeth as I bottomed out inside her, balls deep.

I looked up at Bella, seeing tears in her eyes, "Did I hurt you?" I asked, alarmed.

"God, Emmett, no!" she said, pulling me closer, "You just have no idea what this feels like."

I pulled out, thrusting into her hard. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and her mouth dropped open, and I licked around her lips, "Does it feel something like this?"

I swiveled my hips, hitting every nerve inside of her, loving the way she said the first syllables of my name with every movement. The feel of her…it was indescribable. I was glad Edward wasn't here to hear this. Preppy little fucker would have had a fit. I thrust into her, working my ass, as her legs tightened around my hips.

"Bella…Baby…lift your leg up," I asked, and she raised a milky white thigh up, and I gripped it in my hand, watching my cock sink in and out of her. Seeing her pearly white cum all over my dick just made me even harder, because it was mine. I'd done that to her.

_Mine. _

I could feel her dripping onto me, as I maneuvered her over me, lifting her up. She wrapped her arms around my neck as she bounced lightly on me, as I thrust into her. I held on to her back as her head dropped back, and she rested her palms flat on my shoulders. She hovered over me, taking my cock into her tight, wet, heat. It felt like…fire, sex and the best hit of hooch I'd ever had, after I'd stolen it from my daddy's liquor cabinet and drank it with my brothers.

The smell of her God damn skin was driving me wild. The bittersweet taste of her sweat was like liquid fire in my mouth as I trailed my tongue over her breast. It was pure heaven, and I fucking prayed that she'd let us do this again, preferably everyday.

Of forever.

I pushed that thought away when I felt the rippling sucking motion of her orgasm on my dick. I gritted my teeth, hissing as I felt my balls tighten and I came so hard I fell back onto the bed post, bending the metal. I wanted to devour her whole, in the most carnal of ways.

Hearing her asking me to make love to her was so…I couldn't describe it. It was like I knew the answer straight away, without even thinking. It was like an avalanche had crashed over me and the rush of feelings had been so intoxicating, that I wondered if Jasper was messing with me.

I still felt it at this very moment.

I could feel the warm pants of Bella's breath on my chest as her head rested upon it. It was like this whole night had been a blur. It was surreal.

"Emmett…I think I just died," Bella breathed.

I was speechless as I layed her back down on the bed, looming over her. The heat of her skin was almost searing me. I couldn't take my hands off her; I just had to touch her. She moved into my hand as I caressed her face, running the tips of my fingers down her cheeks and over her throat.

"I don't feel any different," she murmured, "I thought I'd feel different."

I laughed, "Baby, sleeping with a vampire is only a little different than sleeping with a human,"

She blushed, "Well, I've only ever slept with one human, and well…it didn't last very long."

I grinned, "Well, we don't have to think about that anymore."

"It's just…" she hesitated, biting her lip, "Edward always said that sex between humans and vampires was extremely unlikely. And what we just did, well, it proves it isn't,"

"Bella, I think Edward was just so _petrified_ of hurting you, that he just decided against everything," I admitted.

She flushed, "I don't want to talk about him, anymore. This is about us,"

"Are you tired?" I asked, smoothing her curls out of her face.

"A little," she answered with a slight yawn.

"Are you sore?" I asked, wincing slight when she grimaced.

"It feels good; a good kind of sore," she half smiled, "I have never, ever, felt like that, Em,"

I smiled, relishing in my feelings for her.

"I look back at the past and it all seems like a bad dream, I feel like you have wiped it all clean. Well, some of it was bad; I don't regret meeting your family or meeting Alice,"

"I know, so much has changed. I see it though, finally; like this was all waiting to click into place. When destiny chooses you, why fight with fate?"

"You should never fight with fate, Em," Bella yawned, snuggling closer to me.

I looked at Bella, realizing just how true that statement was.


	15. Chapter 15

_I don't get many things right the first time_

_In fact, I am told that a lot_

_Now I know all the wrong turns, the stumbles and falls_

_Brought me here_

_And where was I before the day_

_That I first saw your lovely face?_

_Now I see it everyday_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am, I am_

_The luckiest_

_What if I'd been born fifty years before you_

_In a house on the street where you live?_

_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike_

_Would I know?_

_And in a wide sea of eyes_

_I see one pair that I recognize_

_And I know_

_That I am_

_I am, I am_

_The luckiest_

_I love you more than I have ever found a way to say to you_

_Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties_

_And one day passed away in his sleep_

_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days_

_And passed away_

_I'm sorry, I know that's a _

_strange way to tell you that I know _

_we belong_

_That I know_

_That I am_

_I am, I am_

_The luckiest_

Ben Folds Five - The Luckiest

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 15, The Luckiest, ****Ilene POV**

**

* * *

  
**

If there was one thing I hated, it was irate werewolves. Find a growling Jacob Black on your doorstep was never a good thing when returning from an almost massacre in Italy. I know my mood wasn't at its best and judging from Jasper's expression, neither was Jacob's. As we all got out of the car, Jacob practically charged at Bella, causing several of us to jump into defensive mode.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been!?" he demanded angrily.

She sighed and hugged him tighter, "It was an emergency Jake. I'm fine,"

"Charlie is going nuts, Bells. It's not fine," he replied, eyeing Edward with disgust, "What the hell is HE doing here?"

Bella pulled away and rolled her eyes, "Now stop Jake, we've been through too much in the past two days and I honestly can't deal with your macho alpha crap,"

I slowly started to edge away toward the house, where I knew a worried Esme and Carlisle would be waiting. I grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him toward the door. Jacob looked at me and scowled, "Hold it right there, Blondie,"

I huffed and scowled right back, "I'm going inside Dog, whether you like it or not. You're not the alpha of this family, you jackass."

He looked surprised, which I loved. A sly laugh left my lips and his face tensed. He looked deadly serious toward me and scoffed. "Little shewitch."

I was tempted to take his head off his shoulders until Edward's hand found my cheek, "Just ignore him, Len."

I nodded and walked, ignoring the taunts of the pup. I nearly crashed into the wall as Esme ran full force into me, locking her arms around me. I looked into her glassy eyes, and sighed. She was becoming more and more like my mother as the days went on, and I just knew Carlisle loved it. Damn him.

I barely remembered my own mother, even though I had been walking this earth nearly as long as Carlisle himself. I had never even thought to ask if he remembered my mother, or even his own mother. I was the daughter of Carlisle's brother, Christian. After Carlisle had gone missing, my father had told me of my grandfather's grief. He searched the city high and low for his son, and had given up when there was no trace. My father had been just ten years old at the time, but as I had grown up I had heard nothing but tales of my brave uncle Carlisle.

It had been an ordinary night, nothing anything different than the last day; I had been tending to our families cattle, in the vast fields behind our home. My brother, Elias, was playing with the baby chicks that had hatched the week before. The sun was low in the sky, casting a warm glow over the horizon; I had barely noticed the predator lurking in the distance.

My brother had ran into the house screaming for help as my sire took me with him into the night, the last traces of me, lay back in the yard in the form of a broken milk bale.

The last thing I remembered was his bright red eyes; so resembling the devil that I prayed for repentance for his broken soul. I felt the god awful pain of the change rush through my veins, licking at them, sealing them, and when I awoke on the third day, he was gone. I had roamed the town during the night; my new sense's set alight.

I shook my head, dispelling the memories that still remained crystal clear until this day. For some strange reason, I felt at home here. Finding Carlisle in Italy had been the one of the best days of my life. I had never looked back, although, when Grandfather died, we journeyed back to England, and revisited our old home.

Esme's sharp voice pulled me into the present. "Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you EVER do that to me again!"

Edward's face dropped, "Sorry, mom."

"So you should be, I went through hell and back." Esme snapped, pulling him into her arms. They continued to talk to one another.

Carlisle looked at me, his face a picture of relief.

"We are so glad you are all back in one piece," he said, hugging Edward and then coming to me. "Don't do that to me again, you are my last link to home, to lose you would be…it would be unimaginable. I know we didn't speak, for so long, but I still thought about you, a lot. We are family,"

I sniffed, furious at Carlisle for making me look like a fluff, but grateful for his words. I knew he never accept me and Robert, and visa versa with Esme, but I could see how it all worked out in the while. I had my years with my love, and he with his. But he was right; we were family, and that was all that mattered.

"Thank you, uncle Carlisle," I grinned, causing him to wince.

"I really don't like it when you call me that," he joked.

"Would you rather I called you dad, like Alice and Emmett?" I smirked, "Can I call you Big Daddy C?"

"All the children call me dad, and always have, save Rosalie," he said, sadness filling his gaze. "You'd be no different,"

"I am so very sorry for the loss of Rosalie, I know she was a very prominent family member," I said.

"She was," he said fondly, "We all loved her very much. Emmett was bereft for months, and then Alice had her vision, it seemed like fate was pushing him in Bella's direction. Although it pains me to see Edward like this, this is what Emmett needs; love to make him stronger."

"I know," I sighed, whispering, "I just don't know how I'm going to help him got through this."

Carlisle sighed, and I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. How would we help him through this? Emmett and Bella were together and judging by Bella's smile and Emmett behavior during our flight home, it was more than obvious what they'd been doing the night before. I was just glad that I'd persuaded him to hunt when I did, otherwise I don't think I could have dealt with him again. I wasn't thinking it to be cruel, but in all honesty, this thing he'd done, the way he was feeling, it was all self inflicted.

I had this creeping feeling coming upon me, every time I turned my head and looked at him. There was something there, in those eyes, and knowing that I had become the closest to him was kind of exhilarating. His gaze told me he was tortured, but his touch begged me to stay. There was just something that was drawing him to me, and I couldn't help it. I wanted to be drawn to him.

I took his hand as the rest of the family started to filter through, and Esme gave me an encouraging smile as we walked up the stairs. I parked my ass on Edward's leather couch and pulled my knees up by my chin. I could feel his gaze on me and I rested my head on my legs. Something was happening between us, it was changing and it made me a little uncomfortable.

I raised my head and found him lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. There was something so…distracting about him, that I forgot my previous train of thought. I stood to my feet, mumbling about needing a shower, and went to hide in his bathroom. I started the shower and fell to the floor.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Robert hadn't even been gone for a decade and I was…I was feeling something for someone else? I couldn't be, it just wasn't possible. Yet, when I thought about Edward, my heart ached. Robert was the love of my life, and we were man and wife in all but name. We were together for so long; it almost seemed like what we had been forever. He never wanted to be changed, and I suppose I was selfish, because if he'd have asked, I would have done it in a beat of his heart. I wanted to keep him forever, so why didn't he want to keep me?

These were questions I had gone over in my mind, a thousand times. I loved him, I always had, but Edward…Edward had walked into my life and turned it upside down. I cared about him, that was for sure, but…I didn't even want to consider it, because it was just so foreign to me.

I peeled my clothes off and stepped into the shower. The scalding hot water was like heaven on my skin, and sank I down against the wall. The sobs came thick and fast and I hoped to God, that Edward wasn't listening to me. I cried for Robert, because I was putting our love to rest, along with whatever I still felt for him. I would always love him, but I knew wherever he was, he would want me to be happy.

I don't know how long I stayed in the shower, but the water gradually turned lukewarm. I still couldn't bring myself to get out. There were too many thoughts going round in my head; I was thinking about Edward, about how I would have coped if Aro had said yes…it was just unthinkable. In these past few months, my relationship with Edward had been progressing. I knew I felt something for him, and the way my stomach clenched painfully whenever I thought about the Volturi killing him, confirmed my suspicions.

I was falling for Edward.

The realization hit me like hot shit tin ton of bricks. And for a second, I didn't breathe. Not that I needed to, anyway. I didn't hear the knocking at the door, and I definitely didn't see Edward entering the bathroom. It was like I was having a panic attack; my chest was constricting so painfully, it felt like my dead heart was palpitating.

Strong arms picked me up, and I felt something warm wrap around me. I looked up into Edward's eyes, as he tried to pin the towel together. I tried to fight the urge to wrap my arms around him, but, my will evidently lost as my arms wound around his neck. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed. Because if this fucker was affecting me this much, he was going down with me.

His arms clung to my waist and I felt him sit down, tucking my legs onto his. We must have sat there for hours, because the sky had darkened considerably since I got into the shower. His hands patted my now dry hair and I tried to move out of his lap, which had slightly disastrous results. As I squirmed to get up, Edward locked his arms around me, pulling me to him.

I rocked slightly, causing Edward to groan lightly as he pulled me closer toward him. My breath caught in my throat as he buried his face in my hair. There was something drawing me to him, and I knew if I didn't act on it, it would consume me whole.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, serious.

"I don't know," he answered, shaking his head.

"What is this?" I spoke, motioning between the two of us.

"I don't know," he repeated, "I just feel, I can't describe it. I heard Demetri saying such lascivious things about you…it infuriated me beyond belief."

I snorted, "Demetri? Please."

"I just get so angry, and I don't understand why," Edward admitted, "You know how I feel about Bella, yet…the thought of you leaving us…leaving me. It hurts."

I laughed; glad for once that I couldn't cry. I'd be a God damn mess right about now if I could. "We are a pair, you do know that don't you, Edward Cullen? We've made a lot of mistakes, and walked down the road of life on the wrong side, but we're here now. Let's make the most of what we have."

"I think that's the nicest thing I've ever heard you say," he said, smiling hesitantly.

I pinched his marble chest, delighting when he winced, "You may be cute, but I'd still kick your ass."

He pulled on the ends of my hair, "Ilene Nicole Benefice, what am I going to do with you?"

"We could be dearly demented fuck partners, forever and ever, Amen." I smirked.

His face broke out into the freaky crooked grin that always seemed to steal my resolve, and I melted a little further. "Don't do that to me."

"That was a good idea though, Len." he winked.

"Are you being serious?!" I asked, nearly jumping out of his lap.

"Bella-" I didn't miss the painful wince when he said her name, "Made it perfectly clear that she is in love with Emmett. I need to move on,"

"It probably wouldn't hurt so badly if we went away, we could go back to Denali," I offered.

He shook his head, "My family needs me here, and since you're now a part of it too, I think it would be best for us to stay here."

"Together?" I asked, holding my palm up, hoping he'd catch my drift.

"Together," he replied slapping my palm. "For the long haul."

"Oh, you do warm the cockles of my cold heart, Mr. Cullen," I joked as I attempted to get off him, successfully securing my towel around myself.

I excused myself to his bathroom, grabbing some clothes from my suitcase that Alice had so skillfully placed in Edward's bedroom. I threw on some old sweats and noticed the darkening circles under my eyes, and the darkness of my eyes. They were almost topaz. Yet I didn't feel thirsty.

I groaned as I tried to disentangle the knots in my hair, and I plaited it quickly to get it off my face. I would need to hunt tonight; maybe the emotional drain that was the past two days, and a hell of a long flight was taking its toll on me. I wished I could sleep. Sleep would fix this.

I pulled a plain white tank top over my head, and headed back into the room. Edward was looking fresh, and I guessed that he'd taken a shower in one of the million bathrooms in this place. "I think we should hunt. I hate these God awful circles under my eyes and I think you should too. That buck in Italy did nothing for you; your eyes are still pitch black."

"I wouldn't mind hunting." he agreed, bringing his palms up to his head, and slamming them against his temple. "I wish I didn't have this curse, this power. I don't want to hear what Emmett is thinking about what he wants to do to Bella."

I snorted and patted his arm, "Oh sweet, sweet Edward. They are in love, he will think about doing her a lot. When you were with her, didn't you ever think about that?"

"I was always just too…afraid that I was going to hurt her. I couldn't have that on my conscience. Alice always said that she was going to be changed one way or another, I guess I just wanted to change fate."

I placed my hand on his cheek, "Fighting fate is like pushing against an unbreakable wall. Once it has its designs for you, nothing will prevent it."

* * *

**Emmett POV**

**

* * *

  
**

The flight home was unbearable. Completely and utterly unbearable. I nearly kissed the American soil when I stepped out of the airport, I was _that_ relieved to be home. I knew I had to be extremely aware of Edward, and every now and then, I swear, I could feel his eyes boring into me during the flight.

But now, being alone with Bella was what felt right. And right now, I needed to feel right. I felt like we'd risen to the next step in our relationship and it felt effortless between us, like we had some sort of natural bond. Which, we really did. With Bella, nothing was forced, it was all natural, it felt…God, and I'd done nothing but think about feelings and stuff for days. What was Bella thinking? How did she feel about us now that we'd slept together? I saw nothing but love on her face, but really how did she feel, deep down inside.

Shit. I knew I shouldn't have spent so much time with Jasper. He was the advocate of thinking and feeling. But the truth was, since Rosalie's death, I had been aware of myself a lot more. In our relationship, she was always in charge, and to a certain extent, I allowed her to be because I loved her so much. She was the dominant one in all aspects because she believed she deserved to be. After the events of her change, I think Rose believed she was invincible, and set out to live her life without anything standing in her way.

I'd always love Rosalie, she was my savior, and my mate for a long time, but being with her was nothing like being with Bella. It was easy, natural.

I felt like I'd been blessed, to have not one, but two mates in my lifetime. I didn't have to pretend with Bella, I was who I was and she liked me for me.

"Em, you've been staring into space for the last twenty minutes, I'm a little worried." Bella smiled, sliding her hand through mine.

I blinked, smiling as I felt her warmth surround me. She laid her head on my shoulder and looked up at me. "Bella…don't give me that look, baby."

Bella laughed and put her hand to her chest, "Why, Emmett, don't you know? You've turned me into a nymphomaniac after just one night!"

I heard Jasper snigger somewhere in the house and I grinned. "Well baby, if it's a nymphomaniac you want to be…"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I have chosen to go this way with Welcome to Existence because it has ALWAYS been my plan. But rest assured, this will be no Breaking Dawn. I wanted this story to go like this from day one and I agonized for weeks over this because I knew readers didn't like some of the aspects of Breaking Dawn. But, a friend told me to run with it and I'm glad, because I love it.

I know some of you won't like it, and I respect that. I never said this wouldn't happen. But, all I ask, is that you give it a chance.

Thank you to the wonderful oceanwaters2006 for proofing this and just being a wonderful friend, I heart ya. To my Kristin for reading it and encouraging me to do this, and to Mischief_Maker1 for her help. You are the queen of Emmett peen!

I don't own it, unfortunately.

* * *

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

_And I can barely look at you_

_But every single time I do_

_I know we'll make it anywhere_

_Away from here_

_Light up, light up_

_As if you have a choice_

_Even if you cannot hear my voice_

_I'll be right beside you dear_

_Louder louder_

_And we'll run for our lives_

_I can hardly speak I understand_

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And as we say our long goodbye_

_I nearly do_

_Light up..._

_Slower slower_

_We don't have time for that_

_All I want is to find an easier way_

_To get out of our little heads_

_Have heart my dear_

_We're bound to be afraid_

_Even if it's just for a few days_

_Making up for all this mess_

Snow Patrol - Run

* * *

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 16, Run, Jasper POV**

* * *

It had been three _long_ years; yet, I still remembered the scent of her blood like it was yesterday. It was sweet, floral and I _know_ it would have gone down my throat, oh _so_ easily as I sucked at it from her warm little neck. That little tiny burst I had gotten at her 18th birthday party was enough to reassure me for life that Bella's blood was just not worth the sacrifice. I had come to care about Bella like a sister and I knew for sure, that however enticing her blood was, she was worth _more _than just a tasty, quick meal.

I knew Bella felt self conscious around us still, and it annoyed me. What I wouldn't give to be human, for Alice to be human, just so she could know what it was like for her heart to beat…to breathe. To us…she was beautiful. It had taken me a lot to just let go of all my fears about hurting her. I didn't want to, but I knew accidents happened.

I still blamed myself for what happened on her birthday. I know Alice and even Edward had told me not to, but I couldn't help it. It had been the catalyst to everything; our leaving, Rosalie…dying. The whole family had been through so much, and I couldn't help but think it _was_ all my fault.

"Jasper, please stop. You're making me feel like I want to cry."

Bella wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the bench. I tensed, waiting for the burning in my throat to start.

I waited.

And waited.

The burning never came, and I let out a sigh of relief. Bella looked up and me, perplexed. I let myself hesitantly smile at her and she smiled back.

"Wow, Jasper. That was a nice smile. Usually you just look like you're deciding what entrée to have before you have me for the main course." she laughed.

"You really shouldn't make jokes like that," I smiled, snapping my teeth at her.

She recoiled playfully, throwing her fingers up in a sign of the cross. "Stay away from me, bad, bad vampire."

I snorted and flipped the page of my newspaper. "Next you'll be busting out the garlic."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, man. You can read me like a book, but I was actually going for the cross and holy water."

"Well…it's not that hard."

"No fair, Doctor Phil." she replied.

"Doctor Phil?" I asked, confused.

"Don't you ever watch T.V?" she questioned.

"Yes, but mostly just the history channel, discovery and all that crap," I replied.

"Wow, Jasper. You said crap…" Bella laughed.

"I'm not constantly serious, you know."

"Could have fooled me. Every time I look at you, it's like you've got War of the Worlds playing in your head."

I sighed, dramatically. "Well…it's either War of the Worlds, or imagining chowing down on your tasty little neck."

"Jasper!" she gasped, blushing. "You must always remember that you can't eat the human. Got it?"

I chuckled. "Duly noted ma'am."

"And don't call me ma'am. I'm not sixty-five." she commented.

"Do you intend to reach sixty-five?" I asked, and her brow furrowed.

"It's not something I've discussed with Emmett, but I know I don't want to be away from him ever. But, I've got school to get through, and I want to finish up, you know? Life doesn't stop just because you fall in love with a vampire."

I nodded my agreement. "Most of us woke up to this world, Bella. You have something over all of us. You can _choose_ to be like us. You know we want you around, don't you?"

Bella bit her lip and looked away. "Sometimes…sometimes I feel like I'm not worth it."

I shook my head, and placed my hand over hers. "You are worth it."

"I feel like there is so much I wanna do, but I want Emmett by my side while I'm doing it." she confessed.

"Then he will be, Bella. Do you honestly think he'd give you up? My brother is a good man, but in many ways, he _is _like Edward. Emmett will never give you up, because the connection he has with you is so intense. Whether you like it or not, Daddy Grizzly is by your side in this life and the next."

Bella smiled, and I felt genuine happiness radiating from her. It was a little addicting.

"Daddy Grizzly?" she laughed.

"It's a nickname Emmett's trying out," I said as I rolled my eyes. "You know what he's like."

"Yeah, I do," she blushed, "Where is he, anyway?"

"He and Esme have gone shopping, for human food. We can't just throw down a buck on the deck and expect you to eat it." I grinned.

Her eyes widened. "Well…no, not really. I hate that they're out there, spending money on me."

"Its food, Bella. Not a big deal. So don't make it out to be." I replied, scanning the sports column.

"It's just I can eat over at Charlie's…" Bella said, softly.

"Carlisle called Charlie and told him you'd be staying here for a few days, if that's okay with you, of course. Leah Clearwater's transformation was a shock to all of us. There have never been any reports of female wolves, so this is unchartered territory for all of us."

"Jake must be so worried about her. They've always been close."

I snickered under my breath.

"Would it be okay if I called him?" she asked and I pointed to the phone jack on the wall.

"Go ahead."

She bit her lip and dialed Jacob Black's cell phone number. It rang out twice before the dog answered.

"Who is this?" he questioned, suspiciously.

Jesus Christ. You'd think he'd have the friendly neighborhood vampires on his contact list.

"Its Bella, Jake." she answered, fiddling with the taps on the sink.

"God, Bella! I've been worried about you, with everything that happened here. Leah's been going out of her mind!" He barked.

Bella sighed, "How's that going?"

"Bells…it's so…_overwhelming_. I mean, it's Leah for God's sake! Who knew I'd imprint on Leah? Sam's in bits…Sue's gushing over us, planning our future out and shit, and all I'm thinking is, how the fuck did this all happen?"

"I thought imprinting was the most natural thing ever?" Bella asked.

"It is, but Leah's an anomaly. There's never been a female wolf, ever. You gotta understand that. If Leah had never been born, there would be someone else out there, waiting for me to find them."

"Are you trying to break the imprint, Jake?" Bella asked and I frowned. I'd always thought an imprint was the most solid bond you could ever have.

"No! I love Leah; it feels like I always have. It's just…freaked me out a little, you know?"

"I understand. How is Leah?" Bella asked.

"Adjusting well, actually. She's still all over the place, but she's coping. I've never felt like this before, Bells. It scares me."

Bella sighed, and smiled. "I know how you felt. Finding true love, it's priceless."

"Are you saying the leeches have the same kind of thing? Did Emmett imprint on you?" Jacob asked.

"Well, no. But they have something called Mates. Once you mate for life, that's it." Bella replied.

"What about that Rosalie chick. When she died did it break the bond?"

Bella looked over at me and I shrugged my shoulders. I had no idea about that kind of thing, and I hoped I never did. Alice was my world, and I hoped nothing would take her from me.

"I have no idea." I spoke aloud.

"Who's that?" the mutt asked.

"Um, Jasper is here." Bella said, throwing the stink eye at me.

"Oh. Where's Emmett?"

"He's shopping for food, with Esme."

Jacob's laughter began to ring in my ears and I shot a flare of annoyance at Bella. She gripped the phone and glared at me.

"It's not funny, Jake!" Bella growled. "I'm hanging up!"

"No! Bells, I'm sorry!" Jacob apologized. "Just pictured the vamps sniffing the fruit and shit. '_Is this ripe_?'"

I could hear the rumbling of laughter on the horizon.

"Ha ha." Bella said sarcastically.

I could hear the sharp beep of the phone as Bella talked to Jacob, signaling there was another call waiting on the line. Bella looked at me and pulled a face as Jacob talked away.

"Listen, Jake. I've got to go, okay? I'll talk to you soon?" Bella said, much to Jacob's dismay. She may have been in a house full of leeches, but she's his only confidant. Although, Emmett was coming up a close second. Who'd have thunk it?

She handed me the phone hesitantly, and I pressed the call waiting without a thought. On the line was a very worried, _very_ upset, Tanya.

"What's up?" I asked, noting that Bella was rubbing her stomach slightly, a frown on her face.

"Is Carlisle or Esme around?" she asked.

"Neither are home at the moment, Carlisle is at the hospital and Esme is shopping. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Bella leaned against the kitchen counter and rubbed her forehead; her coloring seemed to be off slightly. Tanya continued to rabbit into my ear, as I studied Bella. I caught the words, _vacation_, _Europe_, and _missed flight_. To be honest, I was more concerned with the human in front of me.

"I'll have Carlisle call when he comes in," I spoke hanging up the phone. "Bella…are you okay?"

She looked up and grimaced. "I feel a little sick; I think I'm getting a headache too. I think I'm gonna take some Motrin and go lay down."

"Do you want me to get you anything?" I asked, concerned. I could feel the sickness working through her body. The twisting sensation was centered on her lower stomach, and I could see her wincing as she pulled the packet of pain relievers from her bag. Her heart was racing ten to the dozen.

"I'll be okay…thank you anyway, Jasper. It's been nice to talk to you, don't be a lurker." she said, laughing slightly as she walked out of the room, wiping her forehead.

Something was wrong with her, _very_ wrong. That type of pain wasn't normal for a stomach bug, or food poisoning. I listened for her, as she walked up the stairs and closed the door. I heard the bedsprings of the guest bedroom bed ping as she lay down upon it.

I was about to go and keep a watch on her, when the back door closed, and my beloved Pixie entered the room.

"Uh oh, what's with the face, baby?" she asked, smoothing my frown with her dainty little hands.

"I'm worried about Bella; she had a funny turn a few minutes ago. Her heart rate increased dramatically and she went a little faint." I confessed.

Alice sighed. "Maybe it was something she ate?"

"No…it definitely wasn't. It was like a twisting pain. Literally like someone was gripping her stomach and clenching it."

"I haven't seen nothing…I haven't really been able to see much of Bella lately, since we got back anyway."

I wrapped my arms around her and lent my chin on her head. "Do you think it has anything to do with her presence around the wolves?"

Alice shrugged. "I think it may have. I see Emmett and the rest of the family clearly, just not her. Something's clouding her."

"It will clear, don't worry." I said, rubbing her bare shoulders.

"I hope so…I hate not being able to see what's going to happen…Emmett's been handed this second chance and _finally_, everyone seems to be settling down. Sometimes, I just want peace, Jazz."

"I know, baby. I know that feeling very well." I admitted, thinking back to my meeting with Maria. I shivered slightly when I remembered the power she oozed. It was like a drug.

"You know you could just be making something out of nothing," Alice said, touching my face with her hands. "It could just be her womanly time…or something."

"I didn't think of that, actually," I spoke. "But you know if you told Emmett that you'd stopped seeing Bella, he'd be worried. I couldn't bear to watch him go through what he went through with Rosalie."

Alice shook her head. "I can't lose Bella again, Jazz, we've only just got her back."

"Maybe Carlisle should take a look at her when he comes back from his shift at the hospital. Esme and Emmett should be back soon. God knows where Edward and Ilene are." Even though we'd all taken to Ilene, they often disappeared for days at a time, worrying both Esme and Carlisle.

"I'm worried about Edward. I know I shouldn't be anymore, but still, I do."

"You're a worrier, baby. We all are. Edward just doesn't know his ass from his elbow at the moment. I think he needs some time away to sort his head out."

"Well, I think Ilene will be the making of him in all honesty. I just hope he'll let her in, eventually."

"I really hope he does. For all our sakes." I spoke, and I wished with all my might that he would.

Couldn't life ever just be peaceful?

* * *

**Emmett POV**

* * *

I'd forgot how much fun it was to shop. In supermarkets especially. Esme had pondered over several different types of pear while I snickered at Jessica Stanley who was working the counter as we walked in. Her eyes had bugged out of her head when I waved at her as we grabbed a shopping cart.

"Holy crap." she whispered, under her breath.

"Emmett, stop staring." Esme admonished.

"You remember Jessica Stanley, don't you?" I asked as she placed a bunch of bananas in the cart.

"Oh!" she said her eyes wide. "That awful girl from school who practically stalked Edward?"

I nodded. "Isn't that funny? Bella's half way through college and Jess is working in the Forks Come and Go?"

Esme tutted. "You shouldn't make fun of her, Emmett. Not everyone is blessed with both beauty and brains."

I snickered and looked over my shoulder.

Yep, _still staring. _

_

* * *

_

As we walked into the house, I immediately sensed that something was wrong. I wasn't used to walking into a quiet house anymore, and the silence here was almost deafening. Jasper and Alice looked up from the sofa. I looked around, my worry increasing.

"Where is Bella?" I asked.

"She's gone for a lay down, she doesn't feel too good." Alice spoke as she and Jasper sat up.

"What do you mean?" I said as Esme joined me in the doorway. "Is she sick?"

Jasper nodded, "She was having stomach pains."

I sped up the stairs and knocked on the guest room door. I could hear Bella's labored breathing behind the door and I opened it, quietly. She was curled into a ball in the middle of the bed; her hands were fisted in the pillow and she was sweating so much, the V of her shirt was damp.

I knelt by the side of the bed and ran my hand across her forehead. She was burning up. She leaned into my hand and whimpered as she opened her eyes. Tears swam in her brown eyes and brought a lump to my throat.

"What's the matter, Bells?" I asked, caressing her face.

"My stomach really hurts." she whispered, and reached for her water bottle on the bedside table.

"What sort of pain?" I asked as I cooled her forehead with my hand. "Is it a stabbing pain?"

"Its like a sharp burst…it comes and goes," she said as she scooted up further in the bed. "Lay with me?"

I got in the bed beside her and she laid her head on my chest. She eventually settled down and fell asleep again. Alice flitted in as the sun was going down; she pressed her hand against Bella's forehead, and sighed. "Has her temperature gone down any?"

I nodded and stroked her hair, "She's been less restless for the past few hours…maybe it's a bug she picked up in Italy?"

Alice frowned, "I didn't see anything…"

There was a soft knock on the door and Carlisle breezed in, his medical bag in hand. "I need her awake, for this."

I shook her slightly and she protested softly as she woke. She licked her lips and opened her eyes, blinking at the filling room. Carlisle smiled warmly at her, chuckling as she sat up and pulled her hair out of her face. "I understand you're feeling a little unwell?"

Bella winced, placing her hand on her stomach. "It's hard, it feels bloated."

Carlisle looked at me and then Alice. "I think I should examine Bella in private. Emmett, Alice, if you would."

I was about to protest, until Bella squeezed my hand and nodded. Alice hurried me out of the room and we lingered outside the door.

"Privacy, Emmett!" Carlisle sighed and Alice giggled.

I moped down the stairs and sat with Jasper as he messed around with his laptop. He was opening the electronic copies of Ilene's new passport and driving license. Carlisle had changed her documents so her name was now Cullen. If we ever saw a wedding between Edward and her, it would be bizarre.

'_Do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Ilene Nicole…Cullen…what are you, brother and sister!?'_

I snickered to myself, and Jasper raised his eyebrow at me. "You and your mind."

* * *

Carlisle called me into his office almost half and hour later. I sat down opposite him as he rubbed his eyes with his thumbs. Something was telling me that something wasn't right with this situation. I heard the guestroom door close and I heard Alice talking soothingly to Bella.

"When Edward first came to me and told me about his feelings for Bella, I took it upon myself to do a little research," I groaned, cringing when he mentioned Bella and Edward in the same sentence.

"You-" he paused, "You were turned in your prime, as was Edward. Your bodies were getting to the peak of their sexual awareness." Carlisle said as he looked at me.

"I get that I am a sexual dynamo, Carlisle." I smiled, nervously.

"So eloquently put, son. But, no…what I'm trying to say is that, when you were changed your sperm cells were at their prime. Although you've been changed for a long while, your sperm has never had a living egg to fertilize. Rosalie's were frozen, whilst Bella's are not."

_Fuck. Oh Jesus, fuck. _

"If you had come to me and told me that you were considering starting a sexual relationship with Bella, I would have been able to advise you on taking precautions, such as condoms. As it stands, it appears it wouldn't have prevented you from sleeping with Bella."

"You mean, it's my venom that's made her sick?" I asked.

"No, son. It's your venom _and_ sperm that's got her pregnant**."**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews and the kind words! Thanks for taking a chance on me, and going with what I have planned. Regardless, it was going to go this way anyway, because this is what was planned from the beginning. However, there will be an alternative ending to this story, which I may post. There are roughly a dozen chapters left to get through and we shall see...

Secondly, I need your help! I need a name for the bump. No revealing of the sex, but come on, gimme names people!

**I don't own Twilight. Nada. Nothing. Damn it. **

* * *

_When the night has come_

_And the land is dark_

_And the moon is the only light we'll see_

_No I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

_And darlin', darlin', stand by me, oh now, now stand by me_

_Stand by me, stand by me_

_If the sky that we look upon_

_Should tumble and fall_

_And the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

Ben E. King - Stand By Me

_**

* * *

**_

**Welcome to Existence: Chapter 17, Stand By Me, Emmett POV**

_**

* * *

  
**_

This was fucked up. I didn't know what other words I could use, because this truly was all kinds of fucked up. How on earth could I have gotten Bella pregnant? I could count on both hands the amount of times I'd slept with her. I knew we rushed into it but it was just so overwhelming for us. The connection was so instant and strong and I couldn't wait to be with her. I knew Bella felt the same way too.

She was _pregnant. _

I'd created a baby…or something like it with Bella. I couldn't believe it, because it just wasn't possible. How could my sperm still be viable after all this time? How could it not be a vicious little killer who was hurting Bella? I'd seen her reaction…she was _sick. _How could a _child_ make her that unwell?

I sat, still staring at my father. He looked pensive as looked out of the window to the side.

"What did Bella say about it?" I asked, trying to listen to Alice and Bella upstairs.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. "This is very dangerous for her and she knows that. To carry a vampire's child…it's unheard of, Emmett. _Extremely_ unheard of. Bella herself may not survive the birth, but at the same time…the child is half human. Maybe inside, he or she may have its mother's humanity."

I felt like something was sitting on my windpipe. Fuck, I felt like I was _choking_. It felt so natural to breathe and yet, I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. My brain was going into overdrive and I felt sick to my very stomach.

"Son, are you okay?" Carlisle asked.

"I…Bella…shit," I said, shaking my head.

"Jasper!" Carlisle called and I counted the seconds in my mind until my brother opened the study door. "I think Emmett may be having a panic attack. Could you help him?"

Jasper looked at me with alarm and sent out wave after wave of calm. My throat loosened and I slumped in the chair. For once in my life, I wished I could cry. What had I done?

"Emmett, man, what's going on?" Jasper asked as I stood to my feet.

I could barely look at him before the fear took over me. I was scared right down to the very core of me. What if the baby killed Bella? _My _child could kill her.

"Bella…I need Bella." I said, reaching for the door and walking out. My feet took me to her while my brain shot images of her contorted in pain. I couldn't lose Bella, I just couldn't. The pain was almost choking me as the sob bubbled up out of my throat.

"Why? Why is this happening, _again_?" I whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Son. You and Bella don't deserve this," Carlisle said, gravely as he followed me into the room.

"Bella, please, baby. Don't leave me. I just found you," I begged as I kneeled at her bedside. .

The room was silent, save for Bella's labored breaths, and her eyes darted between me and Alice. Jasper came forward, standing in front of Bella's bed.

"Can you not hear that?" he asked as Alice moved out of the way.

"Hear what?" Esme asked from the door.

"A heartbeat…"

Esme gasped and looked to me and then Bella. "A baby?"

"We don't know," I confessed, never taking my eyes from Bella who was now wide awake. She sat up and pushed her hair back off her shoulders. She bit her lip and lowered her eyes and Jasper sat on the end of the bed.

"Can you hear it, Jasper?" Bella asked. "Can you hear our baby's heartbeat?"

Jasper hesitated and then he…smiled. The biggest smile I'd seen for a long while. "It's beating like a little mockingbird. Strong and fast."

Bella's bottom lip trembled and I saw tears swimming in her eyes. "Can I speak to Emmett, please? In private?"

My family bowed out, leaving us alone.

"Are you okay, Bells?" I asked taking her hand in mine.

"No, I'm scared," Bella breathed. She put my hand to her stomach and smiled, tears spilling over. "I'm petrified, but I'm not alone in this. I love you Emmett, and I know, God, I hope, we can do this together."

She knelt up as I stood and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm terrified of losing you Bella. We don't know what this thing is. It could hurt you more than any of us could. It could kill you, and I don't think I could take that. I can't lose someone I love, ever again."

"Jasper said he could hear the baby's heart beating. Anything that came from you, would never hurt me, Em." she said, putting her hands on my face. Her watery, red face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. I dropped to my knees and hugged her middle.

I _felt_ it then.

Something moved inside her, and pushed out toward me. Bella winced and lifted her shirt.

My jaw dropped.

Three weeks ago, Bella's stomach had been flat, and now, there was a perfect formed bump in between her hips. I marveled at it and ran my hand across it. "Jesus, Bella."

"Carlisle doesn't know how fast it's growing. He said it looks like I'm nearly four months pregnant," Bella said, touching her stomach. "I'm pregnant. Oh good God. I'm having a child."

"How do you feel?" I asked. I was amazed at how strong she was.

She flushed, "I feel better when I'm near you. Although, he or she is giving me a good pasting inside. It feels like it anyway. It's like the baby doesn't have enough room. Either that or they're just really active."

My long dead heart _sang _at her words. She wasn't sending me away, she wasn't screaming, _or_ crying - in a bad way. She seemed okay with this. I looked at her stomach, I couldn't help it. A part of me was excited, this was like a dream. Dreaming the impossible, yet it was reality and Bella was pregnant with my child. Our child. _Our_ baby.

"Em, you do realize that we've slept together, what, six times, and I get pregnant that easily. Maybe fate is pushing us together. Maybe all along, we were meant to be together and have this baby."

"I love you Bella. I love you so much." I said as I took her in my arms, kissing her mouth over and over. She sighed and relaxed against me.

"Emmett…what if I _don't_ make it?" she asked.

I shook my head. "You'll make it. I'll change you myself. The minute you have the baby, I'll do it. I won't lose you, and you won't die, Bella. I won't let you."

"You have so much faith," she murmured. "Sometimes I find it hard to believe that you're really mine."

"I am yours, and I will always be." I promised.

* * *

A few days later, Bella and I were sitting in the living room watching a movie when the door slammed shut and a bloody Ilene walked into the room. She smiled at us all, and laughed when Esme hurried up to help her out of her clothes. Edward came traipsing in a moment or two later and frowned at us all before taking off after Ilene. I had to hand it to the girl, he was her bitchboy now, and by the looks of it, she loved it.

I could hear them scuffling upstairs; she was teasing him. Edward was scoffing and dismissing her insults as the shower started, followed by Edward's bowchickawawa music.

Why couldn't those two just screw and be done with it?

Bella hissed beside me, and her grip increased on my hand. I looked at her in alarm as her face scrunched up in pain. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, and her eyes began to water as she clutched her stomach. Jasper practically flew to her side and laid his hands on her stomach and sent calming, peaceful waves out to her. She visibly relaxed, but Jasper kept his hand on her arm.

"What was that?" I asked, horrified.

Jasper shifted his head toward the upstairs bedroom and mouthed, "_Edward."_

I nodded and shifted, allowing Alice to take my place. She wrapped her arm around Bella and rubbed her back, trying to be soothing. Bella groaned and attempted to stand. "Um, Alice. I, er, need the bathroom."

Alice giggled and lifted Bella off of her feet. I watched her as she walked out of the room, with Bella rolling her eyes at me as she went.

"The baby is moving quickly inside her. It's jarring on her rib cage, if she's not careful, it'll start breaking her ribs." Jasper whispered.

"What can we do to help her?" I asked.

"_I_ can help her, but it means I need to be around her all the time. I can stun and lull the baby to sleep whenever it moves." Jasper answered.

"Bro, if it keeps her safe, I'll do anything." I replied.

Jasper nodded as Alice brought a red faced Bella back into the room. She set Bella back down onto the couch and proceeded to tuck her in like a child. "What do you feel like eating? You can eat anything!"

Bella's eyes brightened. "Can I have some fruit? Cut up?"

"You can have anything you want, babe." I reassured her.

"Is that…Barry White?" she asked as she looked up at the ceiling.

Alice giggled and Jasper smirked. "You'd think that he'd have grown out of Barry White. I think _Nine Inch Nails _is more Ilene's style."

"Hey!" Bella protested. "_I_ like Nine Inch Nails!"

"Well then maybe you and Ilene aren't as different as we thought." Jasper snickered.

"Isn't it nice that we can find light-albeit insulting relief in times like these?" Alice smiled.

"Oh! Oooh, Edward's breaking out the Buck Cherry. _Crazy Bitch_. Oh, no that's _Ilene_." Jasper grinned.

Bella laughed and shook her head. "He'll make her marry him first. Mark my words."

"Married to the perpetual virgin? She'd have to be insane…or she'd have to love him." I commented.

A few minutes later, Alice flitted into the room, carrying a tray of assorted fruit. Bella gave a longing moan and reached for diced up melon. She popped the cube into her mouth and I heard it crunch under her teeth. Her heart rate increased, as did the baby's. I smiled and encouraged her to eat the rest of the fruit. Alice had cut enough to feed the five thousand. Watching Bella eat was kind of addictive. The faces she pulled when the fruit broke under her teeth were…_arousing_.

_I, Emmett McCarty Cullen, am a fruit pervert. Did I need to put my hands in my pants to admit that?_

Bella looked at me, worry filling her gaze. "Em, it's Sunday. Charlie is going to expect me back tomorrow, you know that right?"

I sighed, and rubbed my eyes. Mainly out of habit. "I know. I don't know what the hell we are going to tell him."

"I'm scared, Emmett. I'm scared about everything. I'm scared that Jake will flip. I'm scared about how Edward will react, and I'm scared that Charlie may try to shoot you." Bella replied.

There was a delicate cough and I looked toward the doorway. Ilene was leaning against it, and she was smiling.

"Could I speak to Bella?" she asked. "In private?"

My defensive side sprang into motion. Ilene raised her hands in a peaceful salute. "I mean her no harm, Emmett."

Bella huffed, and glared at me. "I can speak for myself, you know."

I knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek. "Precious. You both are."

Bella blushed and stuck her chin out. "Leave me with Ilene, go on. We need girl time. Go hunt or something Vampiric."

Ilene laughed and pulled her tongue out. "Do me a favor? Take Emoward with you?"

Jasper saluted her and attempted to drag me from the room. I shoved him roughly and quickly kissed Bella on the cheek, before I left to kick Jaspers ass.

* * *

**Bella POV**

* * *

Ilene was intimidating in a way Rosalie had never been. She was intimidating because she had so much knowledge behind those eyes. She knew a lot more about life than I did, and it seemed, in the short while that she'd know him, she even knew more about _Edward_ than I did.

Her topaz eyes were fixed on the picture that still resided on the mantle. I was more than tempted to try and flee from her as she walked toward the fireplace and picked it up. She touched the picture frame and smiled softly. She carried the picture, clutching it to her chest, as she sat down in front of me. She held the picture in the palm of her hands, before she turned and showed it to me.

"You all look so happy in this picture, Bella." she spoke, her voice thick with emotion.

"I suppose, at the time we were." I responded, believing it to be true.

"I never got to meet Rosalie," she confessed, "Although, Edward tells me I'd get on well with her."

I snorted, "I think you would."

She grinned and placed the picture on the floor beside her feet. "I've wanted to speak to you for a while. It seems like it's been forever since we burst in through the front door, all guns blazing."

"I know. Everything has changed so much. Life - my life in particular, has been thrown into ciaos. But something is telling me, actually, reassuring me, that everything will be okay, and that this is all worth it."

Ilene laughed. "Life is what we make it, Bella. You of all people should know that. I admire the way you picked yourself up after Edward did his disappearing act. You went on and lived your life, and I'm glad it hurt him to see you happy. You of all people, Bella, deserve to be happy."

My eyes stung with tears and I shook my head. "I hate seeing him hurt. I always did. Edward was my first love, but, we were just too different to ever be meant to be. I care about him, Ilene, and I always will. His memory used to break my heart, but now, it's gone, and it doesn't hurt anymore. Emmett healed me, and I love him for it. He is everything that I never knew I wanted."

Ilene reached over and took my hand. I was surprised she was so open about everything, because she didn't really know me that well. I suppose she was just like this with everyone.

"I hear it, Bella. I can hear the heartbeat of the child that's inside of you. How I have wished every single day of my existence, that I could one day have a child. It's an amazing time, when you are pregnant, or so I hear. You are giving Emmett the greatest gift of all by making him a father, and I know you are probably terrified. But -" she paused, and leaned in a little toward me. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

I nodded, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"In the battle of the sexes in a vampiric sense, Men always dominate over women. What _do_ they really lose? We lose the right to have children, the right to change. We are stuck forever, _perfect_, but stuck. Please don't get me wrong, I love my Uncle, and I adore you all, but all of these men, when they were changed didn't lose their right to procreate. What you have growing inside of you, is a miracle, one that I, Alice or Esme will ever have."

She was right, of course. Carlisle had explained to me about how I got pregnant - In Carlisle-like graphic detail. To say I'd been shocked when he'd thrust a pregnancy test toward me was an understatement, and then for him to actually hear the baby's heartbeat himself, it was just overwhelming. But, I was more terrified of Emmett's reaction to the news than I was about having to give birth to a half vampire.

I didn't even know what it was that made me want to keep the child. I just knew something that had come from the both of us could never be unnatural.

"When Edward left, I chose to get on with my life because in all truth, how pathetic would I have been if I had just moped around for the rest of my existence? But, of course, in my twisted world, I was like a magnet for the supernatural. Yet again, my life was turned upside down by becoming friends with Jake. He helped me, and I think in turn I helped him. When I went off to Dartmouth, I grew up. I think it was then I realized that life is what you make it, and if I sat back and let my past rule my life, I'd never get anywhere."

"Exactly, and this is what I'm trying to say, Bella. Life _is _what you make it. You've chosen to be with Emmett, because he is exactly what you need. I feel like I'm starting out again; all this is new to me. Being part of a family, even being in contact with Carlisle again. We've both been given second chances, Bella. I think we'd be stupid to waste them." Ilene spoke.

I paused - not knowing what to say, yet having a hundred different questions in my head. "What brought you back to Carlisle?"

Ilene shook her head sadly. "Carlisle will always be very important to me, but if it's one thing he doesn't understand, it's the power of the spark. Do you know what I mean, Bella? The spark that draws you in and seals your fate? The feeling of being snowballed and rolling until you just go on forever?

"I had a relationship very much like yours and Edward's. I fell in love with a human, and of course, Carlisle warned me of the dangers and advised me to put an end to it. But, I felt that spark and I knew that if I did, I'd let have let true love go. So I ran away. Carlisle was furious."

I couldn't help myself, I giggled. Ilene bit her lip, and I could see the smile breaking through. She grinned and shook her head. "It's not funny! You should have seen him, all worked up. I wouldn't change a second of it though. I've seen the way Emmett looks at you, that's true love right there."

I felt choked all of a sudden - all I could do was nod, because if there was one thing I was sure of, it was this: I was coming out of this alive, with my baby and Emmett.

* * *

**Okay, lastly, I wrote a small outtake featuring an Emmett Karaoke scene which unfortunately couldn't be featured in WtE. But if you would like to read it, let me know!**

**Please review, and leave me some love :)**


	18. Chapter 18

_Should've held my ground__  
__I could've been redeemed__  
__For every second chance__  
__That changed its mind on me_

_I should've spoken up__  
__I should've proudly claimed__  
__That oh my head's to blame__  
__For my hearts mistakes_

_I'm staring at the mess I made__  
__As you turn, you take your heart and walk away _

Mess I Made – Parachute

* * *

Emmett POV

The hunt wasn't long or that eventful, yet as Alice and Jasper disappeared into the forest, leaving Edward and I alone, I felt a chill of awareness creep up my back. It was like something was festering inside of my chest and I needed to set it free before it began to eat me alive. Edward looked around as we stood in the dense foliage and I could tell he was uncomfortable.

He took a breath and frowned as he rested his foot on an old broken tree trunk, "I came here once with Bella. She stood right here and told me that she didn't care if I was a vampire; she didn't care what we _all_ were. She told me she wasn't afraid of us...the only thing she was afraid of was losing me. I can remember her exact expression; the way she bit her lip and didn't hesitate on one single word."

I sighed, sitting down opposite him on a fallen tree. "Edward, man, I can't lie to you. I mean that literally. But I've got to tell you this and I don't want to hurt you because I care about you, despite you being a complete asshole. I love Bella. It's plain and simple, and I just wish you could see that."

He looked tortured as he pinched the bridge of his nose – a habit I'd noticed Carlisle also had. "I do see it. What am I supposed to do, Emmett? You knew – You _all_ knew how I felt about her. I loved her with all my being and I left to keep her safe. I inflicted horrendous injuries upon her; I caused my own brother to snap and attempt to hurt her, and I put her in so much danger that it knocks me sick to even think about it. But I did it out of love. She deserved to be happy, in a world where nobody could hurt her anymore, and where she would be safe. Yes, it was a stupid thing to do and I accept that."

I shook my head, trying to fight the anger that was building. "Edward, you didn't exactly think about the implications of your actions. It affected all of us. Alice was bereft, Jasper was traumatized. Even Rose," I choked slightly as her name left my lips and my eyes stung with tears I couldn't shed. "Even Rosalie was different. Forks had been our first home and the place we felt most comfortable. You just took it, and tore it apart. It cost us so much more than just Bella. It cost us _everything_."

"And what I just can't understand is why you play the tortured soul. You did this. You don't deserve any fucking sympathy, because you caused it all. Do you know much it hurt me to see Rosalie sobbing because she couldn't take the pain Jasper was throwing out constantly? How hard it was to see Alice almost catatonic in her devastation over losing the only friend she ever had? I don't think you do, Edward, and that is what pisses me off the most about you."

Edward stood up, clutching his head. "I saw it! I saw everything! I felt the pain; I knew what you went through, what everybody went through. I saw Alice desolate, I saw Rosalie! You have no idea!"

I jumped to my feet and walked toward him. I was shaking, my muscles clenching, twitching. I wanted to hurt him, to make him feel my pain. He walked backward toward the tree trunk, hopping over it with speed and agility . I shook my head trying to expel the images that were flitting through my brain as he crumpled over.

"Emmett, please!" he gasped as I threw the agonizing memory of watching Rosalie burn at him. My mind was swamped with images of her beautiful face; finally at peace, finally free.

I could hear Edward screaming, yet the sound seemed so far away. I closed my eyes and remembered her, recalling the way she used to laugh at the silly things Alice would say and the way she would comfort Jasper as if he had been her true twin brother. She would mother him, soothing his hair from his face and carressing the scars on his brow _with love."_ I _loved_her with all my being and yet the pain was different now. Rosalie would always be a part of me, no matter what, and I would always love her. It was only because finally, I could accept she had gone to a better place.

There was something warm in my heart for the very first time: _Bella_. She alone had melted the ice around my heart and embraced me. Bella was the light at the end of my dark tunnel and I knew now she always would be. _She was_ light, my savior. She alone had brought me out the dark fucking funk I'd been living in ever since the battle.

_She was giving me a child…_

Edward's groan broke me from my thoughts and I looked down on him; he was face down in the dirt, his fingers embedded in the earth. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Bella and our child and Edward's answering wail was agony. It curled up inside my chest and throbbed. He sounded so broken and it reminded me of someone.

_Myself._

I had done the exact same thing when Rosalie died. I had collapsed to my knees, my pain overwhelming me so much that I couldn't see straight. I had sobbed and kicked and attacked everyone, because I felt so isolated and alone. Rosalie had been my reason for life, my angel and I couldn't believe she was actually gone. I'd seen her burn, but my mind couldn't process that she was dead– and I didn't want it to. She had left me here, without her, for eternity. Where was the fucking justice in that?

The limbs and piles of ashes had littered the field and I cringed as I thought about them. The sickeningly sweet smell clung to everything and I could still smell it if I concentrated: the taste of it in the air on my tongue and the way it got under my granite skin.

"How…how could you take this?" Edward sobbed.

"I had to take it; I had to. There was nothing I could do, and I knew Rosalie would kick my ass if I took the easy way out."

_Violet eyes keep on shining…they should never cry._

I thought of the child growing in Bella's stomach, perhaps it would be a son, with my curls and her eyes, so full of life; so expressive and welcoming. I loved our child already. My heart and mind couldn't fathom how it had happened or why, but I knew it would be the most loved child the world had ever seen; a miracle I thought I'd never get.

"Bella is pregnant?" Edward said, his eyes boring holes into me. I knew there was a whole episode of emo drama happening behind those eyes. I knew he was probably picturing me with Bella, touching her, loving her. My dead heart felt like it clenched when I thought of her.

I nodded my head, knowing I couldn't speak. I couldn't apologize or even try to make him feel better, because he didn't deserve it. The only thing I felt for him was pity, because he couldn't seem to move on. He'd be stuck in a black hole for all eternity if he didn't pull his head out of his ass and wise up to the people around him.

I knew, as well as anyone else that Ilene wouldn't wait around forever. She was so much like Rosalie that it scared me, even her mannerisms and her quick wit were identical. But Ilene was everything Rosalie wasn't. She was feisty and brutally honest, and I admired those qualities. She took what the hell she wanted because she had the right. I knew her back-story, after I'd badgered Carlisle to tell me. She had loved someone, and it had broken her heart to lose him and although it had been under very different circumstances, I felt a kinship with her.

Edward was a sniveling mess. He looked so young in that moment that for once I felt like the older brother. I couldn't help the sympathy that chipped away at my ire, "Edward, dude. Get up."

He shook his head, yanking at his hair. "I can't fathom…I can't do it."

"You can do anything. Don't throw Ilene away," I said as I crouched beside him.

"She's too good for me," He whispered.

"She is, and God fucking knows why she likes you, but she does. Don't let her go, bro," I advised him.

Edward protested as I hauled him up off his knees. His clothes were caked in dirt and his face was smudged with mud from where he'd pushed himself into the wet earth. "I should have kicked your ass. I'd have every right to."

He sighed and nodded his head, "I know."

"We're going have this kid and I'm going to change her. Then, when she's ready, I'm going to marry her," I said bluntly.

"I know," He repeated.

"Just so we're clear," I spoke. "When I marry her, you're going to be there, right at the front. You'll smile and be happy for her, because she and I deserve this. Ilene will be by your side, because you'd be a dick if you let her go."

"I care about her, greatly," Edward confessed.

"Then, that is a start. Don't force it, let it bloom. Let yourself love her, Edward. Don't fight it."

"When did you become so philosophical, Emmett?" Edward asked.

"When I lost my humanity, my sanity, and my heart. I found them in the gaze of a brown eyed girl."

"I screwed up, didn't I?" he asked and I bowed my head.

"To a certain extent we all did. We should have fought against you and said no. Bella would have had us all by her side, and she wouldn't have been alone. It was the being alone that crushed her the most. That's why I'm grateful to Jacob Black for looking after her when we couldn't," I admitted. Edward looked pensive, "But even then, she wasn't truly safe. Werewolves, Emmett. I never should have left her."

"If you could have your time all over again, would you do the same thing?" I asked.

"No," he said vehemently, "I would never leave her."

"You'd probably be married now; she'd probably be changed, or it could've been your child she'd be giving birth to."

"Are you intentionally trying to hurt me?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said without hesitation. "I want you to feel the way I felt, for so long."

He gritted his teeth and glared at me, "I don't think you'll ever know how sorry I am, Emmett."

"You can try to make it up to me," I smirked, feeling my ire fading. "I like fast cars."

Edward rolled his eyes and I felt my chest lighten; like the burden I'd been carrying had shifted, expelling itself. I knew

he'd harbor resentment for the rest of his existence toward me, but that was okay. I had Bella and our child and that was all that mattered.

I felt like we were turning a corner; Edward was going one way and I, another. I prayed that wherever Rosalie was, she could send some fucking sense to Edward. I knew they had a hostile relationship at the best of times, and despite what he may have said in the past, he listened to her.

* * *

The sky was dark on the horizon, and I felt the infinite pull of Bella calling to me. I stretched, clicking the tension out of my neck, before taking off at full sprint toward the house. Edward seemed to follow my lead and I could hear him darting between the trees behind me, eventually over taking me. He was always the fastest, damn him.

I heard his soft chuckle as I came out of the bushes near the house. He was standing at the door, holding it open.

"Jackass," I muttered as I walked into the living room. Bella was curled up watching TV, with Ilene on the opposite end of the sofa. "You girls have fun?"

Ilene smirked, "Oh yeah, we braided each other's hair and talked about our periods. Don't you just hate menstrual cramps, Bella?" Ilene held her palm up. Bella snickered, and high fived Ilene.

"That is physically impossible," Edward commented, "And a tad disgusting."

Poor Edward; so stuck in his Victorian ways.

"Blood's all the same, isn't it?" Bella asked, her eyebrows drawn up in question.

"It's dead blood. There's no fire in it," Edward shrugged.

Jesus, that was awkward; Bella blushed and bit her lip. I could tell she was fighting laughter and Ilene giggled and poked Edward in the arm. "Feeling better?"

Edward nodded, "I've been de-emofied according to Emmett. For now, anyway."

His eyes were fixed on the bulge of Bella's stomach and I heard her breath speed up as she touched her stomach self consciously. Ilene subtly kicked him and he looked away. I'd noticed he'd been edging toward her slowly; it reflected the pull I felt toward Bella, maybe he finally was ready to take a chance.

_Fight. Fight and protect them._

I shook my head, trying to expel the thoughts, it was worse than "bad kitty, kill kill." It was like a protective urge. I could feel it settling in the pit of my stomach, attaching itself to my core.

_Protect her. Keep her safe._

I knew, deep down, I would always feel like this. How could I not? She was going to give me the most precious of gifts. It just reinforced my love for her tenfold.

I couldn't grasp how much she had changed me and I was so unbelievably infatuated with her that it drove me crazy. I respected her more than anything and I think it was what she craved. I knew she was her own person and I loved the person she was. I wouldn't ever hold her back or restrict her.

She would have wings, forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay! Thank you for continuing to read and review Welcome to Existence!

Chapters 19 & 20 will be posted within days of each other, due to the cliffhanger natures.

**_Anybody ready for a birth?_**

**I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does!**

* * *

_All those arrows you threw, you threw them away  
You kept falling in love, then one day  
When you fell, you fell towards me  
When you crashed in the clouds, you found me_

Oh, please don't go  
I want you so  
I can't let go  
For I lose control

Get these left handed lovers out of your way  
They look hopeful but you, you should not stay  
If you want me to break down and give you the keys  
I can do that but I can't let you leave

Barcelona - Please Don't Go

* * *

Charlie POV

I sat at the table, my fork in one hand and a beer in the other while Seth talked endlessly about how he'd finally got picked for the football team at school. I nodded my approval while Sue smiled and cast a wary eye over Leah who was ensconced in Jake's arms. I didn't really understand how that had come about, but I knew not to question it because Leah had been more at peace in the last few days than the whole time I'd known her.

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner, Le?" Seth said turning in his seat.

Leah shook her head and whispered something into Jake's ear; I frowned, just because I didn't ask questions didn't mean I was comfortable with it. That girl had been through hell in the past few years, her pop dying, her boyfriend leaving her for her cousin, I mean that was just mind quackery right there. I couldn't ever hope to replace Harry in Leah's eyes, but I hoped she knew she could come to me and I wouldn't judge her.

My own daughter had been just like her after that asshole had left her. We sort of adopted a '_we shall never speak his name_' attitude while she got over him, and sure as hell she'd got over him with a lot of help from her mother, Phil, Sue and me. I couldn't believe they'd all taken off for no reason; something had been very off with the whole family.

Sure, Carlisle was nice enough and Esme was as sweet as could be, but the eldest son, Jasper, gave me this feeling, like I was on edge. I'd pulled Emmett over a few times for tickets and that punk had always talked himself out of it; it was a good job he was making my daughter happy. But that Edward kid, there was something about him that I'd never trusted; it was like he was one step ahead of everyone, like he knew what everyone was thinking.

_Asshole. _

He destroyed my daughter; the desolate look in her eyes every morning would have been enough to anger and warm the coldest of hearts. I hated that he made her cry so much that she couldn't breathe or speak properly, and I abhorred the fact that I'd nearly lost her because of that idiot. I'd just got her back and Renee started talking about taking her to Florida with her, it was the plan until Bella had started screaming and clung to me like a woman possessed. I can't say it didn't give me a thrill that she'd picked me over Renee, but the desperation in her grasp made me want to weep.

A father should never see his daughter in that kind of state, but I knew it was my job to fix her up and help her to mend. I thanked God every day that she'd had Jacob; he was like a balm to her hurting soul and slowly, I saw my girl coming back piece by piece.

A warm hand broke me from my thoughts, and I looked up into Sue's warm brown eyes, so much like my Bella's. "Are you okay there, Charlie?"

I nodded, noticing I'd put my beer down during my mental ramble. Seth was grinning at me as I cleared my throat, making myself uncomfortable. I noticed the time as Sue picked up his plate and took it to the sink. I'd spent months worrying over Bella and now, finally she was where she wanted to be.

I looked toward the window, seeing nothing but pink skies; the sun was setting, twilight, it seemed, was creeping in. Bella would be home soon, hopefully Alice and Emmett had cheered her up a little seeing as that little red headed punk was back moping around, although the girl he had in toe sure seemed like a firecracker.

The phone rang in the living room and Leah leaned over Jake to get to it. I noticed her eyes drift toward us as she spoke; obviously the call was for her. I stood up when she passed the phone to Jacob who slowly turned redder with every passing minute; with a grunt, he hung up and rubbed at his eyes with his hand.

"Leah, babe, could you go occupy your mom for me, I need to talk to Charlie," he asked. She walked into the kitchen as Jake stood and faced me. "Um, could we go outside?"

I was a little unsure what Jake needed me for but I agreed nonetheless; Once we were sitting on the back porch, Jake started to pace. "Damn Vampires," he muttered.

_Vampires? What the hell?_

"See, Charlie, here's the thing-" he started but stopped. "Jesus, damn Cullen's. Charlie, there is no easy way to say this but, the Cullen's? They're not your average family,"

I snorted, "I gathered that, son,"

"No, Charlie, I mean it. They aren't normal- normal is an understatement. Have you ever heard the legend's my dad tells at the summer bonfires?"

"Oh, about the ancient tribe who defeated their enemies? What does that have to do with the Cullen's?" I asked, confused.

"The ancient tribe isn't so ancient, Charlie," Jake spoke and he pulled the sleeve of his shirt up, exposing his bicep, and the tribal tattoo that covered his shoulder. "I think before I tell you the truth, we should talk about the Cullen's some more,"

"Okay," I spoke, trying to rack my brain for where I'd seen that tattoo before.

"The Cullen's were, well, are our tribes enemy; they strayed across our paths a long time ago and my grandfather secured a treaty with them, that as long as they didn't hunt on Quileute lands, we would expose what they were to the pale faces."

"Now hold up son – are these the same Cullen's as in _the Cullen's_?" I asked knowing my voice was slightly shaky.

"Well back then there weren't so many of them," Jake mumbled, "It was just the doctor, the asstard and Emmett. Oh and the blonde one, but I haven't seen her,"

"What _are_ they?" I whispered, trying to shake the images I had of them in my head – I knew what they were, but I couldn't say it.

"Ah, Charlie, man, don't make me say it," Jake sighed, "they're leeches, blood suckers, Vampires to those not in the know,"

"And my daughter is dating one," I spoke, feeling my stomach turn, "My daughter is staying in house full of _vampires_ and you didn't tell me?!"

"Bella would've killed me if I'd have told you, but this is an emergency situation," he said, his eyes stressing his point.

"What kind of emergency situation?" I asked as I stood, "Is it Bella? Is she hurt? Is it Emmett?"

I felt my chest twinge as I processed everything; my little girl was in danger, yet my gut was telling me there was nothing I could do- but I needed to, I had to go to her. I walked into the house, grabbing the cruiser keys. I didn't spare anyone a second glance as I got into the car; Bella was all that I could think about, I had to protect my daughter, even if it meant danger at the hands of the vampires_. _

_What if they had some kind of thrall over her?_

As I drove to the house, my palms began to sweat; I had no idea what I was walking into, and I sure as hell didn't know what kind of state Bella would be in. My mind drifted to Alice: kind, playful, caring Alice; She wouldn't ever hurt Bella, I hoped anyway. The countryside of Forks blurred as I sped up and before I knew it I was there.

* * *

Emmett POV

The cruisers tires ground to a halt outside the house and I winced as the door shook on its hinges with the force of Charlie's blows. Bella sat bolt upright as Jasper's surprise filled us all. There was a light tapping from behind and we all turned to see Jacob Black standing in board shorts in the garden. There was a small grey wolf pacing behind him; her amber eyes seemed to pin me in place as Esme rushed to open the back door, allowing Jacob entry.

"Charlie knows," I heard Jacob tell Esme, "Now, where is Bella?"

"Right through here," Esme spoke as Jacob came through the hallway and into the living room. His eyes bugged when he looked at Bella's stomach and his mouth opened and closed several times before his head dropped into his hands.

"Jake," Bella called, patting the seat next to her, "Come here,"

The door rattled again and I could see Charlie looking through the glass panels at us as we all stood around like a bunch of idiots.

"I'll let him in," Alice sighed as she walked toward the door; Charlie almost flew past her as he stormed in, his pistol in his hands. He stood stock still as he looked at Bella, then me, then Jacob.

"What the hell, Bells?!" he shouted and she winced. Jasper was instantly at her side and I felt calm flood through us and Bella sighed in relief. Charlie scowled at Jasper before turning to me. "What have you done to my daughter!?"

"Charlie-" Alice began but was cut off.

"I especially don't want to hear it from you, Alice Cullen. I trusted you to keep her safe and you've lied to me over and over again," he looked around the room before settling on Carlisle, "You're…you're _vampires_ and my daughter is in danger every second she spends with you people!"

"You people?" Edward spoke as he entered the room. "You people?"

Charlie scoffed in disgust. "Asstard," he muttered under his breath, unaware that every one of us could hear him.

"I'm sorry Charlie, but this has gone far enough. You call us 'you people' without knowing us," Edward said as he went to stand by Carlisle. "You see my father, Carlisle, but do you know him? I don't think you do. Did you know that he has saved your daughter's life twice? That he saved her from death for third time and she didn't even know it. You see my mother, Esme? She gave Bella unconditional love from the moment she met her; she took her in like she'd birthed her and didn't ever stop, even when my stupidly forced her to leave her. My sister, Alice, Bella's best friend, who because of what she is, had to lie to you, not because she wanted to, but because she had to. My older brother Jasper, who cares enough about your daughter, that she will never feel any pain. And Emmett, her partner, who loves her more than anything, and treats her better than anyone, better than I, ever could."

Charlie sighed, "It doesn't change the fact that you all lied to me,"

"Remember when Bella was almost hit by a van?" Alice spoke up, and Edward shook his head slightly. "Well, what Edward failed to mention is that he saved her life, Charlie. He pushed that van away with his bare hands and ever since then Bella has been a part of our lives. We love her and would never ever for one second put her in any kind of danger."

"Dad," Bella said softly, "I'm sorry,"

Charlie shook his head and approached her. As she moved, the cover slipped and my fucking gut dropped. Bella's pregnant stomach was on display for all to see. I heard the wild thudding of his heart before his breath caught up. Charlie gasped for air and I could hear his heart straining to pump as his pulse raced. Jasper rushed to grab him before he hit the floor and Bella screamed as Charlie's face turned puce. He clutched his left arm, his eyes wet.

Carlisle was there in a flash, his fingers counting Charlie's pulse as Bella struggled off of the couch. Alice helped her stand as tears ran down her face. "No, God! Please!"

I took her in my arms, feeling our child thump against me; I couldn't even get my arms around her properly, she'd grown that much. She was nearing her fourth week of pregnancy and the terror was getting worse and worse for me. I saw Jasper shudder out the corner of my eye as Charlie convulsed in his arms. The baby gave an almighty boot and Bella gasped. I heard something crack and when I looked down, blood was soaking through Bella's track pants.

She went limp in my arms and Edward cursed as the smell of her blood flooded the room. He held his breath and went upstairs; I heard the door to the makeshift medical room Carlisle had set up bang against the wall. The sound of sheets was all I could hear as I lifted her into my arms.

"Bells!" Charlie gasped out, "Baby, I love you,"

Esme was openly sobbing as I ran with Bella. Jacob was hot on my heels, following me despite Alice's protests of being blind around him. I was grateful for the support as I placed her down on the makeshift hospital bed. Bella cried out unconsciously as her back arched up unnaturally.

"Fuck, Edward, do something!" I shouted as he fumbled around looking through the draws of the medicinal store. Jacob ripped the material of Bella's shirt open across the stomach and jumped back as a perfect tiny hand pressed against the skin of Bella's abdomen.

"Get that thing out of her!" he barked as I eased her soaked track pants down. I knew she'd be embarrassed that Edward and Jacob had seen her like that, but at that moment all I cared about was saving her life.

"How are we going to do this?" Edward asked, "The child is encased in membrane like our skin, we need…"

"NO!" Jacob bellowed. "You are not biting her stomach open!"

"It's the only way!" I shouted, as Edward smothered iodine on all over her mid section. He barely paused before he sliced across her stomach in a neat line. He took several deep breaths before standing back.

"You have to Emmett," he begged, "I can't, I'll lose control,"

I prayed to whatever fucking God was out there to save Bella because I loved her so much that it scared me; I prayed for him to save the child because I knew it would kill both of us if it didn't survive. "I love you," I said as I leaned over her, "Always and forever."

With that, I sank my teeth in.

* * *

Chapter 20 coming soon!

**What would you name the baby?**


	20. Chapter 20

My mouth filled with blood and I groaned as I bit at the thick membrane around our child. I could feel movement against my face as the skin parted between my teeth. I couldn't describe the taste of Bella's blood in my mouth because there was nothing there – no lust, nothing sexual; it just didn't do anything for me. Somebody screamed and ran into the room. I felt something whack me around the head and I turned to see Ilene pushing Edward away from Bella. His eyes were pitch black and dangerously hungry.

"Get her out!" Bella screamed, "Get her out, save her, please!"

The baby was wriggling as I lifted it out of the Bella's stomach, and I stared at him in awe, he was an angel sent by God. Ilene took Jacobs place at the head of the table and held Bella's hand as she cried out for our baby.

Blue eyes met mine; I was lost for words. Eyes so fucking blue they were like the ocean, framed with thick black lashes. I ran my finger over black curls and felt my stomach clench.

My _son_.

My _boy_.

"Emmett!" Bella asked wearily, and I rushed forward and placed the baby on her chest. "Our baby, what is it?"

"We have a son, Bells, a beautiful baby boy," I said as Jacob let Edward free.

"A boy?" she said her eyes wide. My chest hurt so much as her eyes filled with tears and I saw nearly every single muscle in her body tense. I heard her heart rate slow and Edward jumped past me. Her breathe was coming in pants and she squeezed her eyes shut before her mouth opened in a silent scream.

"You need to change her, Emmett!" he shouted and pushed me out of the way. Ilene scooped up our son and wrapped him in a blanket as Edward leaned in and kissed her wrist. "She's dying for God's sake!"

I couldn't _move_.

I couldn't take my eyes off of hers as she willed me closer. The pull was like nothing I'd ever felt before and the sob that left my throat was like nothing I'd ever heard. My eyes stung and thick as cloudy tears gathered in my eyes. It burned my skin as it dripped down my face and onto the carpet; the acidity of my venom burned through the weave and left a hole. My feet did what my brain obviously willed them to: they carried me to Bella.

"Kiss me," she choked out. I couldn't help the sobs that ripped from me after that; I pressed my lips against hers as Edward bit her pulse points, ankles, wrists, and lastly her throat. I didn't know how he could have stood it, with her blood being so fragrant to him. I heard his moan as his teeth pierced her throat and Bella clutched my hand in pain as his venom seeped into her.

I didn't even notice Jasper until he was by her side; he soothed her with calm as Edward licked at the wound on her throat sealing it. Her eyes glazed over as her heart thudded sped up, thudding with intensity; her hand was slack in mine, twitching against my palm as the venom entered her system. Edward leaned over and spat into his hand; he pushed her stomach together and ran his hand over until it sealed together. He stood back; a primal, animal like sound left his throat as he looked at her. He turned to me and I could see the pain in his eyes, he'd never wanted this for her.

"Charlie's been taken to the hospital," Jasper said softly, "Carlisle has your son downstairs."

Panic flew over me; I couldn't be away from him, when Bella had given so much for him to be here. "I need him here!" If it could beat, my heart would've been banging out a tattoo in my chest.

Alice appeared at the door; a small swaddled bundle in her arms and she handled him with such delicateness that it made me adore her even more than already I did.

I was turning into a woman and I didn't give a flying fuck.

Bella's hand was still in mine as she went limp. I clenched my fists as Carlisle injected her with morphine, knowing it had done nothing at all for me while I'd gone through the change. Bella fell silent; it was almost eerie as the quiet echoed through my brain. There was no thrashing, no screams; it was the sort of silence that was followed by an explosion. Just when you thought it was safe…

"I think we've done everything we can now, son," Carlisle spoke, breaking the silence.

"Are you sure, is she in pain? Is the baby okay?"

"The pain isn't that bad yet," Jasper said as he held Bella's hand. "She's fine for now, but, I think you need to shower."

"What?" I asked, feeling a little annoyed, I had bigger things on my mind than a shower. "Why?"

Alice held the baby close to her chest. "Your face,"

I looked at my reflection in the glass which was darkened by the night sky. I recoiled from my reflection; my face was covered in blood and my once white shirt was stained deep red at the collar.

Edward handed me a wet towel and I wiped at my face before dropping it to the floor, I had more important things to do.

Jacob was standing by the head of Bella's bed with his head in his hands. "If she dies, it will kill Charlie,"

"She's not going to die," Jasper hissed.

"You don't know that," Jacob said sadly as he stroked Bella's hair. "An emergency vampirization? Only you, Bells."

"Don't talk like that," Ilene spoke as she laid a hand on Edward's shoulder and I saw the shudder rip through him. "Bella will be fine."

"She's a fighter, that's for sure," Jasper said proudly. "I'm gonna teach her everything I know. We'll make a Cullen out of her yet."

Alice came forward, her arms outstretched; I reached out and took my son from her arms. I couldn't believe I'd made this perfect little thing. "Carlisle?" I asked my father, "What color were my eyes before I was changed?"

He came over and peered at his grandson. "Blue, Emmett. Like the ocean,"

_Fuck, that sobbing feeling was coming back. _

"He has Charlie's curls," Alice commented. "And Bella's rosy cheeks,"

"He's all you, Emmett. He's the living image," Edward murmured.

The room went quiet as Edward came to stand in front of me and the baby. I heard Ilene and the rest of the family filter out until all that could be heard was Bella's labored breathing and our son's soft gurgles.

"Edward, I-" I started but he held up his hands.

"I understand why you froze like you did. It was traumatic experience for everyone involved, even the dog," Edward commented, "I know you would have snapped out of it and changed her, but I couldn't wait for you, it was like a desperate urge took over me. Even though I'm not a part of her life in that way anymore, she will always be a part of mine; she saved me when no one else could."

"I don't really want to talk about your urges in front of my son, Eddie," I said, feeling a little relief that he knew why I couldn't do it- I'd wanted to, but something inside me just ground to a halt. I didn't want to fuck it up or make a mistake, or do something that would kill her. It was my worst fear.

I had come so close to losing her; there was a possibility I still could, and that thought alone had the power to bring me to my knees.

"Did you pick a name out for him?" Edward questioned

"Well, Bella thought he was girl, but obviously not," I shook my head. "I have no idea what to call him."

"May I make a suggestion?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered. _Doesn't mean we have to pick it, Eddie. _

Edward rolled his eyes. "Still as childish as ever, Emmett. It's like the blind leading the blind,"

"Your suggestion?"

"How about Gabriel, it means hero of God? Like he was heaven sent," he answered.

I couldn't stop the word vomit. "That is perfect," I breathed as I looked at my son, "Gabriel Edward Jasper Cullen,"

"Emmett," he said hesitantly, "You don't have to do that,"

"No, bro, I do. You've done so much for me tonight. You took charge when I knew that every second was killing you. You fought bloodlust to help the women I love, and I know you love her too, and that alone was enough for you save her. I just hope that one day you'll feel for Ilene what I feel for Bella."

Edward was silent for a minute before he spoke; when he did, his voice was strained and filled with emotion. "Thank you, Emmett. I can never ever repay this kindness that you've given me. It's a gift that is priceless,"

I shook my head, "I think it's the other way around, Edward. Thank you for everything you did tonight." Edward bowed his head and left the room.

All I could do was wait.

Bella POV

At first, there was nothing. Then, a burning centred in the corner of my chest began to throb with intensity, and I felt a whoosh of air fly from my lungs. It was a pained breath that radiated through my entire body. I felt myself begin to shake and my heart started to beat like a thunderous drum beat, banging against my chest in murderous rage.

Then there was nothing but _pain_.

A fiery nerve licking pain, which felt like I was being reduced to ash from the inside out. A sharp prodding pain, which bit at every single cell of my body. I screamed inside my head for it to stop, but still the torture raged on. I don't know how long it went on for, but it felt like infinity as it bit and scratched at every nerve ending in my system. On and on...

I thought of my beautiful boy, who had lived through hell to be here with me, and I kept his image locked away in my mind. His angelic face, His father's hair, his blue eyes; they were all I ever imagined them to be; together they broke my heart and took my breath away.

There was a dull thud, and my throat battled to open, and I prayed to whatever god was listening to give me one more day. Just one more day with my son and I'd go without a fight. I needed him more than anything I'd ever wanted in my life. He was the love of my existence.

I begged to breathe once more, just to open my eyes and see his face, to see Emmett cradling him in his arms, as he sang him to sleep.

"Gabriel…"

I'd heard him. The love that filtered through his voice as he looked at the product of our devotion made my soul sing. I remembered his perfect face as he looked up at me, his milk white teeth glinting softly, under the blur of the light. Emmett's wondrous face as he lifted him out, seeing our son for the first time.

Another eternal lick of pain; I begged, pleaded, but nothing relieved the fiery hell I was living. My heart gave another lurch, and I could feel its distress as it struggled to pump my life force around my body.

Please, please…give me one more day…just one more day with my baby.

My heart thudded lightly, and I wondered was this it, the change? Was it over?

I felt myself floating, light as a bird; up and away.

"No, Bella, please don't leave me!" I heard the beautiful voice cry.

_I don't want to leave, angel. I want to stay and watch our son grow; I want see your face every single day of forever. Please, don't let them take me.  
_  
A hand clutched at my heart, tightly pulling it in its grasp. I cried out in my mind; what kind of evil would take me from my angels? I had done nothing wrong.

"Oh God, Bella!" I heard Emmett cry.

Breathing was useless; I couldn't escape the fiery inferno of pain that my body was immersed in. It was scalding, and what I'd imagined Hell to be like. Was I in hell? Had Heaven rejected me because of the things I'd done in my life? I'd done nothing but fall in love and made some bad choices...

Then, as if by a miracle, the pain started to fade. Not entirely, but it ebbed away a tiny bit at a time. The fire seemed to be reduced to embers as it slowly extinguished itself from my system. My heart was pounding so hard against my ribcage that I surprised that it didn't crack open; the pain was an echo of what it once was as I became more aware of my surroundings. With a shudder, the pain suddenly stopped.

I could hear voices; high, tinkling, musical-like voices that were coming closer, and the sound of a fast beating heart, much too fast to be normal, like the constant flapping of a tiny bird's wing. The sound comforted me for some reason and I couldn't understand why because I'd never heard it before.

"Any second now," someone said. "Come on, Bella,"

My eyes opened and I looked around; the room was so white, like the blinding glare of the sun that for a second, I winced. I closed my eyes again, and breathed deeply, absorbing so many scents and smells that my mind swam with the headiness of them. Spice and something forest fresh...I could taste it in the air...something _so_ familiar.

"We need you, Bells," A masculine voice spoke.

Emotion flooded my body as I opened my eyes; the people behind the voices - they were all standing around me, watching. Fear dripped down my spine and I sprang up, vaulting near the window. I looked at each and every one of them. The bronze haired boy was staring at me, utter shock written across his face. I knew him from somewhere; there was a nagging feeling in my chest that I couldn't shake. His name was on the tip of my tongue.

It was then I saw _him_.

He was huge and intimidating and yet, as I looked at him I felt pure love wash over me; love so strong that I wanted to weep. I couldn't help my next reaction: I threw myself at him. His arms came around me and I growled low in my throat. This was home; his reaction was like a standing ovation after years of waiting to shine.

"Bella, baby, you're so beautiful," he whispered.

_Be-ll-ah_...it felt so foreign on my tongue, but again, familiar. I was Bella and this man was...

"Emmett, stop hogging her!" The little girl giggled. My eyes widened and it all clicked into place.

_Emmett, Emmett, Emmet; _my heart sang his name.

"I made it," I spoke, my voice filled with longing. "I really made it?"

I didn't hear his answer as my hand drifted to my stomach; it was completely flat and it confused me. "Where is he?"

Emmett held his hands up, "Relax, Bella...he's downstairs with Esme,"

"I want him. I want my baby," I demanded. How _dare_ they not bring him to me?

"Babe," Emmett's voice was low, like a warning. "Hunt first. Please, I'm begging you."

I frowned, my confusion seeping through my brain. "Hunt? What are-?"

Then I felt it; the agonizing burn tearing up my throat. It was like a fire scorching my windpipe, travelling down my stomach until it clenched hard. _Blood._ I needed blood. My hands came to my throat and scratched at the marble like skin. Emmett's eyes widened and he rushed forward toward me.

"Come on, we need to hunt," He picked me up, and jumped from the second floor window, so it seemed, into a small field full of violets.

Emmett ran with me as my thirst became uncontrollable; I thrashed wildly in his arms as I struggled to get free. He let me go and I hit the ground with a thud. My head moved frantically as hundreds of different scents hit me at once. It smelt bad, wrong almost, but it _seemed _right. I took off, my senses leading me toward the thing that smelt the best. My mouth filled with a sweet sticky liquid as I pounced on the beast, breaking its neck with one turn. I sunk my teeth into its soft, caramel fur and drank in thick, long pulls.

"A mountain lion on your first try, damn it, Bells," Emmett smiled, "I love you,"

My eyes locked with his as I drained the last drop from the mountain lion. However, it wasn't enough. I needed more. "Emmett," I breathed. "I need _more_,"

"Close your eyes and focus on the scent, not on the burn," Emmett advised. I tried as hard as I could and picked up a danker, mustier scent. It didn't smell that appetising, but I needed it.

I took out three deer that day; my stomach was sloshing as I walked back toward the house. It felt uncomfortable until Emmett explained that my body would absorb it and it would make me stronger.

I could smell so many different things as we walked into the house; pine, the sun, lilacs. It was all so overwhelming that I fought to control myself, but I did- barely, though. Emmett's hand in mine kept me centred as Alice came up, cautiously followed by Jasper.

"You're not thirsty, but you do have a longing for something, your son?" he asked.

I nodded, so overcome with emotion that I wanted to cry. "I need him,"

Esme walked into the room; the black glossy curls on his head caught my attention before I could him; the light shone off his hair like miniature sunbeams. His scent was unique – a blend of spice and freesia, a perfect mix of Emmett and I.

"It's your mama," she spoke ever so softly to him and his head turned. Jasper was at my side in an instant as my eyes locked with the child in Esme's arms. He was beautiful; a miniature Emmett, dimples and all. He reminded me of Charlie, his soft curls that both my father and I had. He reached out for me and my moved forward; Jasper laid his hand on my arm.

"Are you sure you are you are ready for this, Bella?" he asked, his eyes boring into mine.

"He's my son, Jasper," I answered.

"I'll be right behind you, no sudden movements, okay?"

"I promise,"

Esme carefully put the baby in my arms and I walked with him slowly toward the couch. His eyes were so blue that it took the breath I didn't need, away. I jumped as he pressed his open palm to my cheek and a slew of images passed in front of my eyes.

"What was that?" I whispered. "What was that, baby?"

He pressed his chubby little hand back to my face.

_It's you, mama. I saw you. _

"You're gifted," I said in awe. "Emmett, he's gifted!"

"Calm, Bella," Jasper advised, hovering beside us as Emmett sat next to me.

"Hey little man," he grinned.

Gabriel looked between us and a tiny little sigh escaped his mouth; I ran my fingers through his hair, touching the soft curls on his crown. He was a miracle; our miracle.

The room started to fill, and I could sense something was going on between the shifty looks from Emmett to Carlisle and Jasper. The last ones to walk into the room were Edward and...Rosalie? No, it wasn't Rosalie...she looked like Rosalie, a lot. She was smaller though, and her face was set in a beautiful smile. She made me feel at ease, and I looked at her for a little while as she stood by Edward's side. His hand was clasped tightly in hers and for some reason, it annoyed me a little.

Edward, he meant something to me, but I just couldn't place it in my mind. I could see his face, hear snippets of his voice. He had been _something_ to me, I didn't know how significant. I could see flowers and hear music in my mind; soft, enchanting music, almost like a lullaby. It was calming, so much so that even from thinking of it, I felt soothed.

Emmett cleared his throat, looking a little awkward as he looked around the room. "Now that Bella's finally awake, and she's met Gabriel...I want you all to know his full name."

I looked to Emmett, who smiled at me. "Edward, you did so much for me when I couldn't. You helped save the woman I love and for that, brother, I owe you my life."

Edward looked lost for words, and I for some reason, I found that amusing. Somehow, I got the feeling that Edward was _never_ lost for words.

"Jas, man, you supported Bella when she needed it the most, offered her kind words and a helping hand when Gabriel was being a little too rambunctious with his mama," Emmett smiled and looked at Gabriel who laid his head against my chest, snuggling closer. I found that his scent, while smelling so sweet, didn't make my throat burn in the slightest. It was nothing like the harsh burning I'd felt when I'd woken up. "You mean a lot to me, bro, so, if it's okay with you Bells, I'd like to call him Gabriel Edward Jasper Cullen,"

"I love it," I spoke, eliciting a dazzling smile from Jasper. His face transformed when he smiled and I heard Alice trill in excitement from behind me. "Thank you for everything you did, Jasper, Edward. I can't remember right now, but hopefully in time, I will."

Jasper shook his head. "You're family and we protect our own."

I felt a little choked. "Thank you,"

"No, Bella," Edward spoke. "Thank _you_ for coming into our lives,"

His words made me feel a little uncomfortable. I got the feeling he was seeking something, and I didn't know what it could be. His eyes were pained and I knew I was the reason why. What I couldn't work out was what Edward meant to me. Yes, I knew there was something in my past that involved him, but all I could remember was Emmett...and the burning.

Gabriel's birth was dim, a flickering film roll in my mind. I could see tiny bits, but not the full picture. I just hoped that one day it would come back to me before I lost the essence of who I was before.

Emmett POV

Carlisle had taken Bella and Gabriel under the watchful eye of Esme, to his study, no doubt to ask questions about her change; Alice, being over eager and well, just Alice, had accompanied her, and I was grateful. Jasper had become increasingly nervous until Edward had snapped and walked outside. We'd quickly followed him.

"What is the matter?" Edward spoke, raising his eyebrow at Jasper.

"I think it's cruel that you haven't told Bella about Charlie," Jasper hissed. "Her father almost died of a heart attack and she has no idea!"

"The bonus being that he didn't die, Jas. It would traumatize her if she found out so soon after the birth," Edward argued.

"That girl is my _sister_ and I do not feel comfortable keeping this from her. It's bad enough being on the receiving end of her newborn emotions, which are verging on the brink of pain because she can't remember anything but the few weeks before she was changed," Jasper spat. "It's just going to make things worse for her if you keep it from her,"

"You're surprisingly quiet in all of this," Edward said, looking at me. "She's your mate, how do you feel about this?"

"I'm scared for her; I remember being a newborn and I remember the emotions. She's gonna be furious if we don't tell her," I agreed with Jasper. "However, she can't even remember anything from before her change. She remembers us as people, and me as her mate, but I think I need to speak to her privately before I even think about telling her."

Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't think it'll make a difference,"

That fucking irritated me; I understood we'd let the past go, but he had no right to tell me what to do with Bella. "I think it bothers you more that she can't remember you, Edward, not how she feels,"

Jasper gasped. "Uncalled for, Em, majorly. He cares about Bella, he's finding this hard,"

"Whatever," I grumbled. I knew I was being petulant, but a part of me was glad she couldn't remember what Edward had once been to her. It wasn't something I'd ever expected to happen, but I was beginning to think that the trauma of her change had affected something within her memory.

"May I make a suggestion?" Jasper asked and I nodded in agreement. "When Carlisle is done with Bella, why don't you spend a little time alone with her? Take her up to your room and try to jog her memory, try to tell her about Charlie. She'll only resent each and every one of us if you don't."

Once Gabriel was fed and sleeping, I led Bella toward our room on the promise that if our son stirred, we'd go straight to him. Jasper and Alice were gazing over him as we walked up the stairs. I felt like I'd made the right choice by entrusting my boy to Jasper, and by extension, Alice. Edward would come through in time, I knew that.

Bella hovered nervously around the bed, which had gone though a total redesign since she'd been pregnant. It was now a soothing mix of earth tones, something I knew made her comfortable- well, I hoped anyway.

"Come sit next to me?" I asked as I patted the bed.

Bella sat down and folded her knees, wincing when the denim ripped further at the knees. _Only Alice would think to clothe a newborn in jeans. _Bella's crimson eyes, still as expressive as ever, were wide and worried. "Emmett, where is Rosalie?"

I felt the echo of grief wash over me and I kept my eyes on hers as I spoke. "Bella, Rosalie died, three years ago,"

Her hand drifted toward her mouth and her eyes became cloudy with venom. "Oh, God, I remember," she whispered. My heart flared with hope until she blinked several times. "I don't remember who the blonde girl with Edward is."

"That's Carlisle's niece, his actual last living relative...do you remember much about Edward?"

She bit her lip; something I found so irresistible still. "I hear music in my head, soft, almost slow music. And I see flashes of things, like birthday cakes and cameras. I don't understand...and I saw...I saw his eyes, they were black. I think he hated me,"

I wanted to speak, but I knew trying to unlock her memory was best left to her. I paused, choosing the best words to soothe her. She frowned, a tiny little crease forming between her eyes. "No...not hate," her eyes widened and quickly turned angry. "He left Forks!"

"He did," I agreed simply.

"He left me alone," she hissed. "It hurt, so bad. I don't understand why, but I got over it. I was happy, Jake made me happy, the wolves made me happy, they were my friends,"

"They're still you're friends, Bella." _Come on...just a little more...please, baby._

"You came back, and I felt whole again," she spoke, her fingers touching mine. "You..._love_ me,"

"I do, baby, this entire world and all the next," I promised. My fingers drifted out and touched her forehead. "You have so much left to remember, but I'll help you,"

"I-" she paused. "Something in my head is blocking me...I can feel it, like an elastic band, it's tight around my mind. I can see the memories behind it. A woman, she looks like me, except the eyes...his brown eyes,"

"Whose eyes are they, Bells?" I asked, hoping she could remember.

"C-Charlie?!" she stuttered. "Charlie? My father is Charlie. My dad, he was here!" She gripped my hand, her newborn strength crippling my hand. "He saw it all! He knows! He had a heart attack!"

I heard Jasper's sigh of relief as Bella jumped up. "He's going to be okay, baby, I promise."

Her own hand was clutching the space where her heart was. "I broke his heart," the sobs ripped from her chest and she threw herself at me. Luckily, I caught her just in time. I looked up, seeing Jasper and Carlisle hovering near the door. My brother shot calm toward her and I felt her shudder in my arms as it worked through her.

"He's stable, Bella, and on the mend. He'll live to meet his grandson," Carlisle vowed. "Modern technology can work miracles. He just needs some rest and a little less stress and he'll be right as rain. The past few years have been very trying on your father."

She relaxed in my arms and I held her until she was calm enough to sit up. Everything had changed so dramatically; we had a son, she was finally one of us, and yet, it felt like there was still more to come.


	21. Chapter 21

_I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be__  
__It doesn't matter, go on and shatter__  
__I'm all you need__  
__Broken pieces, break into me__  
__So imperfectly what you should be__  
__Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open__  
__Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open_

Broken Open - Adam Lambert

* * *

Jasper POV

Being around newborns was an intoxicating experience for someone such as me. The insatiable hunger for human blood tended to overwhelm them and sometimes drove them toward madness. My training experience allowed me to somewhat _guide_ Bella as she struggled to control her hunger, but the unusual thing was that Bella still smelt like a_ human_. The fresh, somewhat fruity scent of her blood remained behind, and one could have mistaken her for a human. The only thing that was missing was that damned _blush_.

There had been several times that her hunger had threatened to take control. Emmett-the love sick fool that he was- thought it would be okay to take Bella out to the woods, not realizing that it was the middle of summer, and therefore, a prime time for camping and hunting. Bella had returned restrained in Emmett's arms, her red eyes burning with need. The wildness had only dissipated when she'd saw her son, who had started to cry for his momma.

Bella was like a saint with the child. She read him stories, she sang to him, and rocked him to sleep every night. Only after Gabriel was sleeping, would she go out and gorge herself on animal blood.

Watching her hunt was an amusing experience, to say the least. Bella's new found graceful stance seemed to startle her as she learnt to adjust to being indestructible.

"It's kind of hard to adjust, you know?" she laughed as she wiped her mouth. The vibrant red streaks down her white shirt stood out like a sore thumb.

"Such a messy eater," I said, laughing. Alice had foreseen the destruction of the two hundred dollar shirt and was currently out, after much persuasion from Bella, buying her simple tank tops until she'd learned to not dribble.

Turning, I lifted a log and placed the carcass of the departed mountain lion underneath just as Bella jumped, startled by a bird that had flown over her head in a nearby tree. I grinned as she growled at me. "Birds scare me. Just because I could crush it with my finger tips doesn't mean the fear still isn't there." she raised her eyebrow, daring me to make another comment. She faltered for a second before speaking again. "And do not tell Emmett!"

This perplexed me. "And why shouldn't I tell him?"

"He teases me," she said coyly and then rolled her eyes. "There's not much to do at night…besides teasing me."

It was my turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, no-" Bella spluttered, eyes wide. "Not like that."

"Sure," I said, shaking my head.

"Honestly," Bella spoke, her voice vastly became frustrated. "Emmett hardly touches me except to kiss me. I think he thinks he can't. It's not like I can get pregnant again," she said quietly as she picked at the hem of her shirt, the fine white cotton shredding to tiny bits.

"Maybe he's just giving you time." I tried to reassure her, the best I could. "Maybe he wants you to regain your memory completely first?"

"I remember him, Jasper. I remember how he made me feel, how we were together. I remember him so much more clearly than _anything_," Bella said. "He's so wrapped up in the baby, and I love Gabriel, I really do, but I'm still _me_. I'm still the same girl he fell in love with."

I could feel the upset coursing through her body. Her emotions were a wild mix of longing and frustration. "Well, tell him. Tell him to cut his crap and give you what you need. I promise you, Bella, nothing he felt for you has gone away."

She smiled, a shred of calm breaking through. "Thanks, Jas."

"So, you heard much from Charlie?" I asked, broaching the situation with her father carefully.

She frowned. "He called last night. The hospital released him yesterday afternoon. He had a mild heart attack. He's still a little freaked out by the whole vampire thing, but he said he can't wait to see his grandson. I think he may attempt to kick Emmett's ass though." She smiled at that last part.

"Emmett respects Charlie a lot, he always has. Charlie's let him off twice with speeding tickets," I joked, trying to lighten the situation.

Bella grinned as she turned and looked into the distance. "It's almost time for Gabriel to wake. Do you mind if we head back?"

"Not at all." I said as I fell into step beside her. The conversation always followed easily between us, and I wished I'd been able to talk like this with her when she'd been human. My horrible slip at her eighteenth birthday party would haunt me for the rest of my life. I blamed myself for all of it; Edward leaving, Rosalie dying and Alice's pain at losing both of her sisters. Although nothing could replace Rosalie, Bella and Alice were becoming closer than before. Alice was reveling in playing aunt to Gabriel and it made my long dead heart feel warm again to see her happy.

"Has Gabriel started to drink formula yet?" I asked.

Bella laughed. "No. Every time Carlisle attempts it, he cries. Carlisle insists that when Gabriel is old enough we should take him out and try him with animal blood. Emmett wants grizzly. I told him I'd rip his arms off before I let my baby loose with an irritated bear."

"Typical Emmett," I responded as we neared home. As the house came into view, Ilene and Carlisle were sitting on a swing on the back porch area. Seeing them together made me feel a little sad. They were very similar, their faces the same shape and their features almost identical. It made me wonder how I hadn't noticed it before. Ilene reminded me very much of Rosalie, and that wound, for me, was still very fresh. Rosalie had been there for me right after we'd left Forks and Edward had taken off for Alaska.

I found it hard to let new people into my life, but Bella had wormed her way into my heart a long time ago. That clumsy human girl had been a part of our family even though we'd ran away like cowards and left her at her lowest ebb.

_I'd never let that happen ever again._

Ilene looked upset as Carlisle rubbed her shoulders. Bella's brows furrowed as she approached her. I hung back until Carlisle motioned me into the house, leaving Bella and Ilene alone.

_Edward. _He mouthed and I sighed. _What the hell was he doing to that girl now?_

* * *

Emmett POV

Nothing prepared me for being a father. For every single piece of good advice, there were several bad ones. Bella was jumpy as hell around the baby and Esme had to school her in how to feed him properly, and surely enough she began to get into the swing of things with Gabriel. Not to mention battling the bloodlust and trying to acclimatize to having a whole different lifestyle.

She was like Wonder Woman.

Bella's bloodlust was a sore subject, particularly to Edward. He'd fought so hard to make sure she was kept human and happy, and a part of me sympathized with him. Bella's horrific entrance into her new life had affected us all on some level, especially Jacob. He hadn't been near the house for nearly two weeks, which had distressed Bella greatly.

Charlie, on the other hand, was doing amazingly well. He'd been desperate to get out of the hospital and had followed the orders Carlisle had given him to a T. His wife, Sue, had come to get him and he'd been calling everyday to speak to Bella.

But something, deep within me, had changed; Bella was different in my eyes now. The love I felt for her had intensified, yet, I was scared I was going to do something that would hurt her.

Watching her with the beautiful, baby boy we'd made was like nothing I'd ever known. But when it was just the two of us, something became slightly…_awkward_ between us.

I could smell Bella's scent as she entered the house and came up the stairs, checking in on Gabriel before coming into our room.

As she walked in, a strong surge of desire soared through my body as I saw her blood soaked shirt. It was torn on one side, where I guessed she'd been restraining a deer or mountain lion. I barely contained my moan, and low growl escaped my mouth as she raised the shirt over her head.

My jaw dropped as she turned to me, and threw the shirt in my face. I inhaled the sweet scent of her as she twisted her wavy hair into a bun at the top of her head.

I didn't know what had gotten into her, but I liked it.

"Babe…what's going on?" I asked as she stood with her hands on her jean-covered-hips.

"I'm frustrated, Emmett. I'm scared that you don't see me as you used to…when I was human."

I groaned and motioned her forward with my fingers. "Come to me, baby, I want to you to feel something."

Bella climbed onto the bed, and headed toward me, her lace covered breasts temporarily distracting me. She sat back on her knees, and I picked her up and sat her directly over my arousal. I brought her up against my chest, and I felt her shiver as my breath hit her earlobe.

"Nothing will ever feel as good to me as you do. Human or not, you're everything I've ever wanted, and nothing will ever change that. Can you feel what you do to me?"

"Yes," she whispered as she rocked herself over me, her hips going in circles.

"Making love to you was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. But knowing I can really give it to you how I would like to makes me hard as rock," I confessed.

Bella's hands threaded through my hair and the sweet taste of her tongue as it fought with mine was exquisite. Her body molded against mine as my hands roamed my back. The soft, purring moans just made me ache to be inside of her. One of her hands left my hair and travelled down to crotch of her jeans. With a few pulls, the fabric had torn, leaving her exposed to me. The smell of her arousal was the only thing that could literally _drive_ me insane with lust. My eyes rolled back into my head as Bella's hands destroyed my jeans and I felt her warm hand around my cock.

_Welcome home, baby._

"I don't know what I'm doing," she breathed against my mouth. "Show me,"

_Hottest. Thing. Ever. _

"Ease up, Bella, let me see you," I said as she lifted herself slightly and moved her hand. I slid my fingers inside her, feeling her head fall against my shoulder, where she proceeded to lick and suck at my neck. Every swipe of her tongue went straight to my dick. I rubbed my fingers over her clitoris and she growled.

"That felt good," she confessed as she raised her head. Her lips were red from where she'd been licking them and the glossy sheen of venom that coated them was sweet on my tongue. "I want to feel you inside of me."

_Who was I to argue with her?_

Ever so slowly, I inched myself inside her. Having sex with Bella as a human had been amazing, but being with her as a vampire was mind-blowing. _All that having sex for hours crap wasn't sticking with me._ Being inside her was testing my stamina, and I grit my teeth as she fell into a riding motion, with my fingers at her hips, guiding her.

Her soft giggles made me smile as she sat straight down and swirled her hips. Her eyes were glassy, and her hair had flown loose from her bun and now fell around her shoulders. It was fast, furious and we both just wanted gratification from each other. We were so desperate to feel each other again, that we didn't care as long as we got there.

Feeling Bella come undone around me was amazing. Seeing her let loose and just fly made me love her even more. A few minutes later, I followed her over the edge of bliss.

It was a little after noon when Jacob showed up with Leah, Sam and Billy Black in tow. I looked toward Edward who was standing beside Carlisle at the door shaking Billy's hand.

_Trouble?_

Edward gave a slight shake of his head and I relaxed. Bella stood on the stairs, with Gabriel in her arms.

"It's good to see you Billy," Carlisle said. I could feel the hesitation in his voice.

Something was up.

"Cut to the chase, mutt," Edward growled, his frustration growing.

Leah growled and glared at Edward who rolled his eyes.

"We have a problem," Sam confessed. "The pack came across three different scents this morning. They run an exact circle around your property and have left a trail across the reservation."

Edward looked at Carlisle. "Alice has been watching, she's seen no signs of any nomads or the Volturi."

"A body was found on La Push beach two nights ago, completely drained of blood. It was a male, in his early twenties. He attended Forks High with you," Sam said as Edward cursed.

"Who was it?" I asked, not wanting to believe that any of this was true.

"Mike Newton," Edward murmured. "But I don't under-"

"Wait-" Bella started. "Mike? Why would anyone go after Mike? He's harmless!"

Sam sighed. "We have no idea. It could just be a case of being in the wrong place at wrong time. But as a protective measure, we are patrolling around the outskirts of your land. The trail was fresh and due to the precarious situation surrounding Bella's change and the birth of the child, we feel it necessary that we work together to protect the people of Forks. We cannot afford another disaster like the last time."

I frowned. _Another disaster?_ They'd had _no _losses. The only people who'd lost anything were us. I'd lost my wife and our family had lost a daughter and a sister. A part of me hated the fact that the wolf pack acted like they were above us. There was no packing order in this town. Whether we were Vampire or Shapeshifter, we were not above one another.

"Emmett," Edward said, trying to appease my anger. "Calm down."

Images of Rosalie's face passed behind my eyelids as my anger built. Of all the emotions I felt towards her death, anger was the main one. All they'd suffered was a few broken bones. We'd lost a life.

"We're not here to bicker," Billy said, breaking his silence. "We know your loss was devastating. All we are saying is that it is in both our best interests to cooperate together fully. There must be no more death. We have already lost too much."

"Where did the trail lead?" Carlisle asked.

"It lead towards the Canadian border and headed toward Vancouver."

"So, someone is watching us?" Bella said, worrying her bottle lip between her teeth. She was looking at Jacob who was looking at the floor. "What if they try to take Gabriel, what if they want me, or Edward or Emmett?"

"If they want you-" I started, but Bella cut me off.

"Jake?" her voice was soft and sad. Gabriel rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. "Why won't you look at me?"

Jacob was blunt. "This is neither the time nor place, Bella."

The back doors opened and Alice and Jasper stepped in, their eyes bright gold from their hunt. "Oh but it is the time _and _the place," she said, her voice light and airy. "Something is coming, and Bella needs you Jacob."

I was hot on her heels as she put her arm around Bella's shoulders. Bella instantly relaxed as she felt the calming influence of Jasper take over.

"I've been getting flashes of something for the last few nights, but, it was only this morning that I realized what it was. With Jasper's help, it dawned on me that I was seeing the southern vampire wars. Someone is letting me see what is going to happen. Maria is involved in this, and where Maria goes, Aro will follow."

"I knew it was The Volturi!" I hissed. "They're scared of what power we have. Think about it; Edward reading minds, Alice seeing the future, Jasper with his emotional control and now Ilene with her ability to bend people's will? How will they react when they see Gabriel, and see how advanced and special he is?"

"This is where Jacob comes in," Alice said, smiling at Billy Black who seemed to have paled, if possible.

"What a minute," Leah said, moving forward. "Are we looking at another fight? Because Jacob told me about your war with the Newborns, this is serious shit. I don't want to die."

"And it will be Newborns, if Maria is commanding them. She knows how angry and raw a Newborn mind is." Jasper spoke.

"More Newborns? Great…just…fantastic," Jacob said, exasperated. "Well, at least we know they aren't coming for Bella this time."

"No," Alice said, her voice wavering. "They're coming for Jasper."


	22. Chapter 22

___A tear in the membrane  
Allows the voices in  
They wanna push you off the path  
With little frequency wiring  
But you can do no wrong  
In my eyes_  
Hearing Damage - Thom Yorke

* * *

Emmett POV

"_Jasper?_" Bella asked, frowning."Why would they be coming for you, Jasper?"

"It's a long story, one I don't like to relive. The memories of my actions in those days will always haunt me. To cut a very, very long story short, Maria is my maker,"

Alice growled, the sound deep and guttural. Jasper took hold of her hand and she breathed deeply as she tried to control herself. It was so very rare to see Alice as anything other than happy.

"Where do we come into this?" Sam asked and Jasper turned toward the shapeshifter.

"To put it in simple terms, we need your help. They will go after everyone who has a connection to me and my family, including you and the tribe. No one is safe. Therefore, I think it would be best if we worked together. Maria has no regard for human life and would be content to turn the entire town into newborns."

"Our tribe is different, more skilled now that we have the knowledge of what it is like to fight the newborns. We have the experience to assist you, and the drive to protect the town," Sam said, nodding at Jasper. "Although, this Maria underestimates the numbers we have."

"That is true, and as far as I know, Maria has no knowledge of shapeshifters. Of course there are others around the US, but your kind tends to keep themselves low key. Your tribe's unique knowledge of vampires is something that will give you the upper hand with Maria. She's more than ruthless; she is an egomaniac and the thing that excites her most is power."

Jacob sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was an action I'd seen Edward do many a time, and I knew he was thinking about what would happen if we lost to Maria. What would happen to us? To our family? To Gabriel? My stomach clenched at the thought of my son getting hurt. I would have sooner died a thousand deaths than let that happen.

"We won't be alone on this. We have extended family in Alaska and in many continents all over the world. We can build an army to rival theirs and we will win," Carlisle said, determination filling his voice. "We have been enemies for far too long. It's time to set aside our differences and start afresh."

"Hear, hear," Billy agreed, reaching to shake Carlisle's hand. "We must meet, all of us, to devise a plan. The training that Jasper taught our tribe is still fresh in their minds. However, we must be prepared for the unexpected."

"You have my word, sir," Jasper said, shaking Billy's hand. "Shall we meet tomorrow, at midday? Alice is unsure of the period of time we have, so I'd like to get started right away."

I took Gabriel from Bella and settled him onto my chest. His soothing, subtle freesia scent calmed me. The thought of anything happening to him made me feel psychically ill. I was man enough to admit that it made my eyes burn with tears I would never be able to shed. This little guy was our world.I knew she would kill for him as much as I would.

The wolf pack left shortly after agreeing to meet tomorrow, but the sinking feeling in my gut just wouldn't go away. I was facing death again, so soon after losing Rose, and after finding myself again with Bella. Life was cruel.

_Why couldn't I ever catch a break?_

We convened as a family in the living room. Jasper was quiet as Alice and he sat together. I wanted to comfort them, but the hummingbird heartbeat in my arms reminded me that I had someone else to fight for. That strange choking feeling crept upon me as Bella leaned into my side and rested her hand on my leg.

Esme and Carlisle's fingers were intertwined and for the first time, I could see the fear on both their faces.

_What if we didn't make it?_

"We will," Edward said. "We will make it. There is no sense in thinking that we won't. We have the power to overthrow Maria, and with the wolf pack's help, the odds are in our favor."

"Maria has Aro," Ilene spoke, from her seat near the window. "Aro has Jane and Alec. I can bend Aro's will, but Jane can cut me down in a second. You don't know how many people they have manipulated into taking part in their sick little schemes."

Alice froze, her eyes glazing over. Edward was at her side instantly. "I don't believe it. He never leaves the tower."

"Who?" Carlisle asked. "Who is coming?"

"Marcus," Alice said, her voice distant. Edward was focused on her thoughts. "Marcus knows about Aro's plan, and he's not happy. He's coming here with Felix and Demetri. We have a matter of hours."

"Hours?" Ilene gasped. "Is he even on our side?"

Edward shushed her and encouraged Alice to continue.

"Maria and Aro haven't been discreet. Jane discovered their plans by accident. They want Jasper, and Edward and anyone else with power," Alice said, blinking. "You need to take Gabriel away for the next 12 hours. Marcus is going to arrive before sunset."

"That gives us a mere few hours," Bella mumbled. "Maybe I could take him to see Charlie?"

Alice shook her head. "Marcus needs to see that you've been changed, and we can't risk him seeing Gabriel. We cannot allow him to think we've created an immortal child."

"We can't take him to Alaska. Tanya and her sisters cannot know of his existence until the time is right. The best idea for his safety is to allow Esme and I to take him to the Quileute's. If we explain to Billy, he may allow Gabriel to stay there for a few hours until Marcus takes his leave." Carlisle spoke.

I couldn't help but be reminded of the time we'd sat around last time, plotting, planning. We'd been so convinced that we were going to be fine, that everything was going to work in our favor. Even Edward, distracted as he'd known Bella was just a few miles away, had been certain that victory was ours.

That same sinking feeling that I felt then, was back. I couldn't even begin to fathom what I would do if my world was ripped wide open again. I couldn't imagine the kind of pain I was destined for if my heart, Bella, and my soul, Gabriel, were stolen from me. They were all I'd ever wanted and would ever need in this life. Without them, I had no reason for living.

I knew Rosalie was meant for greater things than I. I knew she was meant to be a mother, so loving and caring, her skin soft and full of life. She was my angel, and I knew she loved me, but she wanted a human life more. She'd been at peace when she was burning, and I knew that regardless of how I'd fought to save her, she'd wanted to go. I finally knew she was happy wherever she was.

My life had taken a drastic turn for the second time. But, I knew it was fate. Rosalie had dreamed of us living a life together, human, with grandchildren on our knees and grey hair. I would have been content with that, to watch Rose blossom with our child growing inside her. Although, the honest truth of it was that I'd never wished to be anything other than what I was. I liked what I had become and I thanked God every day that Carlisle had changed me.

Maybe God was rewarding me for suffering through Rose's death by sending me Bella and our son. Maybe, this time round, I would be victorious. This time, God would side with me.

"Are you worried?" Bella murmured as Gabriel slept on my chest. Her fingers brushed his obsidian curls softly.

"Yes," I said, honestly. "Last time this happened, Rosalie died. I can't even begin to think about how insane I would become if anything happened to you."

Her red eyes were pained as she threaded her fingers through mine. She laid her head on my shoulder and I closed my eyes and just _felt _her there with me.

"I love you," she whispered and I squeezed her hand.

She would always be my world.

* * *

Alice was sitting in a love seat near the front door when a sleek, black Jaguar pulled into our drive way. Gabriel had left with Esme and Carlisle over two hours ago after an upsetting goodbye from Bella. He had cried for me and his mother as Esme had carried him away and into his grandfathers's Mercedes.

Ilene and Edward were stood by the fireplace, foreheads touching. They said nothing as he held her. I'd noticed Bella watching them curiously as Edward held Ilene's all sat around, just waiting for our fate to glide up the drive way. Minutes ticked by so slowly.

"It's time," Alice announced as Demetri exited the car first, Felix following. They stood either side of Marcus as they walked forward toward the door. Alice opened it, and greeted them graciously as they walked into our home.

He smiled at Edward and nodded his head at Ilene, no doubt familiar with her after her stay with the Volturi decades ago. He settled in a chair usually favored by Carlisle. Felix and Demetri stood behind the chair, their stance tense.

"There is no need for the hostility, Demetri," Marcus sighed. "We are amongst friends."

"No disrespect, Marcus, but why are you here?" Ilene asked, bluntly. "We know you know of Aro's plans, so excuse me if I'm a little testy."

Marcus laughed. The sound was wheezy, like an old man's smoker cough. "Always blunt, Ms. Benefice, but you are quite right. Aro does not know I have come here, although I have no doubt he will try to follow where we have come."

"Be careful what you say, sire," Felix said, eyeing Alice warily. "We are in the presence of not only a mind reader, but a psychic too."

"The Cullens seek not to harm me, young Felix. Quite the opposite actually. Tell me, young ones, have you ever heard the story of my wife, Didyme?"

"No," Edward said, respectfully. "Would you care to tell us?"

"Of course," Marcus said. "My wife possessed a gift; not like your coven's talents, although it bore a resemblance to your empath. You see, my Didyme was like a rare ray of sunshine, she was constant in her demeanor and everybody adored her, I more than most, of course. But, her brother, whom most of you know as Aro, did not like my adoration, and he hid it well. He felt like she was his property because he had changed her for his own selfish gains. Didyme and I married and had many happy years together, and were on the cusp of leaving Volterra to discover what treasures Planet Earth held. My wife could charm the birds from the trees and the moon from the stars. Aro was disappointed that she possessed no stronger a gift than happiness. She projected it wherever she went, spreading her joy and love to all who encountered her.

"Back in the days before we became idle and greedy, we hunted for ourselves. We treated human life like it was of no importance, and we gorged ourselves nightly on the citizens of Volterra. I returned one night, no different than the last, to find Aro beside himself with grief. He told me that my Didyme had been torn apart and burned. I, being as headstrong as an ox, refused to believe it until I saw it with my own eyes. Alas, Aro wasn't withholding the truth and Didyme was dead. I believed she had been taken from me for reasons unknown but I never suspected the one person whom I know now I should have. Of course, now, I know the truth. Aro killed my Didyme, his own kin, because he feared the dissolution of the Volturi without me. I am gifted like Aro, like Alice, like you, Edward. My talent is to see bonds between souls."

"You have each of our deepest sympathies. Each of us have known loss," Edward replied. "Emmett himself lost his wife in a vicious battle with a newborn army."

"My condolences," Marcus said, with a bow of his head. "I see you have now found your true soul mate."

I liked this guy. Something about him was honest, and I felt a connection to him. He knew love, grief and loss.

"We must get down to business," Marcus said, finally. "You will have hopefully seen that Aro and Maria are planning an attack on your coven to capture your empath and potentially those of you who possess talents. You have an ally in me, and Jane, surprisingly. Aro uses her as his lapdog and Jane has grown weary of it and where Jane goes, Alec will follow. Caius is tempestuous, and only cares if he and Athendora make it out alive."

Demetri and Felix looked uncomfortable as they listened to their master reveal terrible truths about the Volturi, but part of me believed that they knew a lot more than they were willing to let on about Aro. They were fiercely loyal to their masters, so the idea of betrayal must have seemed world shaking to them.

"I am not returning to Volterra," Marcus spoke as Demetri and Felix voiced their outrage. "I cannot face Aro knowing what he has done to me any longer. I must leave until I am needed here. Aro and Maria planned to ambush you one month from today and you must be prepared. Felix and Demetri must remain here for your safety."

"But are you prepared to fight against Aro?" Jasper asked Felix.

"If we have been betrayed, we must fight to protect those who remain loyal," Felix said. "Aro has betrayed us, so we must."

"Blimey." Demetri blew out an unnecessary breath. "So, we're going to war?"

"We have been set in our ways for far too long because we thought ourselves the best. We are not civilized, no matter how much we think we are. If there is any lesson I have learned from Aro's betrayal is that we have too much power," Marcus stood, and I noticed that he was no longer wearing the Volturi dress robes I'd last seen him in. "Congratulations on your change, Isabella. I dare say we shall see each other very soon, but for now, I shall take my leave. I will be here for the fight and wish you the greatest of luck in your preparation."

Marcus left unaccompanied. Demetri and Felix lingered awkwardly as we all looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Alice was buzzing in her seat, plans forming in her mind. I was still taken aback. We had the support of three of the Volturi's highly prized guards, including one third of the most powerful vampire coven leaders of our race.

The only thing that left me worried now was Gabriel. How were we going to hide his existence with two Volturi guards here? Marcus had left them here to protect us, which I'm sure we all appreciated, but how could we go about our business without alerting them to my son's presence.

"You'll have to tell them," Edward murmured, as he looked at me. "It's the only way."

"May I?" Demetri asked as he motioned to the sofa. Bella nodded and he sat down and sighed, a smile breaking through. Edward got up and flipped open his cell phone, walking out of the room. I could only presume he was calling Carlisle to relay Marcus's information. Felix still stood stoic behind the chair. "Felix, man, sit down. We're not going anywhere,"

Felix moved and sat next to Demetri. "This situation worries me. Aro has been our figurehead for decades, to have him turn on us like this is devastating. My only consolation is that we have Jane onside. This should be an easy fight between the twelve of us, counting your coven leader and his mate."

"We have more than that," I said, grinning. "You don't think we're defenseless do you?"

Demetri rubbed his hands together. "Now this is more like it!"


End file.
